Flaming Aura and Magic
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After winning and learn who he was Ash was enjoying the yacht until mysterious figures attack him and was send to a other world and met new friends and heads to the school to let him learn new magic but darkness is roaming to the world magix but what are they after will he, bloom, Stella, flora, musa and tecna save their universe AshXBloom
1. Chapter 1

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's unexpected event**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto helping his mom and his sisters with the garden

"Thanks Ash for helping us out with a garden." Said Delia who was doing up the flowers then Celestia was watering her favorite roses to let them enjoy the sun then Luna was helping Ash with the flower buds "Hey I'm glad I'm here to help out mom and what's more better is having my sisters with us since I learn who I was" Ash said to her as he's happy to see his sisters and those two are happy to be with him "Most important thing is family stay together little brother" said Celestia as they are done Delia and the sisters are heading back inside Ash was the last one ready to in as pikachu notice something

"What is it buddy" Ash asked as pikachu walks over to the mailbox means there's something inside as they look inside they see an envelope but has his name on it Ash wonder he never had a mail from someone "I'll read it till I get inside" as Ash was inside he saw his friends were inside "Ash we got great news." Said May who was happy that ash won the league "what great news may?" Ash asked her as Dawn came shows him

"You are receiving a long vacation to a yacht" said Dawn as Ash looks at the winning a prize of a yacht learn that she was right "wow I never won anything of a prize but a yacht that's something we should do!" Ash said as they agreed with him

"Ash we should get going right now" said Delia Ash nodded as they are getting ready and invited everyone

(3 hours later)

Ash had made it to the yacht with pikachu, Delia, Celestia, Luna, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Mallow, Lillie, Professor oak, Twilight and the others come along as they are having fun of games max and Bonnie are having a great time but blush but they are not the only ones here "I see the twerps makes this our opportunity" said James in the disguise as Jessie looks at them "of course James we need to capture pikachu so we can have a vacation of our own" she said as meowth notice Ash staring at the ocean "there he is stay focus" he said as they act like crew members as Ash was looking at the sea

"Hey Ash!" As Ash look and saw his mom "hey mom" he replied as Delia walks over to him "Ash do you enjoy the cruise" she asked her son as Ash shows a smile "yes I do but I wish things are great if dad was with us" ash said to her as Delia felt sad a little then she has one thing to cheer him up "Ash I heard Twilight, Dawn and May want you to join them on your special moment with them" she said to him as Ash remembers that he wants a moment with them

"That's right thanks mom" as Ash was off to meet up with three girls they been having more fun as night had came everyone was asleep team rocket is making a move "time for capture pikachu has come but silent" said James as they are sneaking to Ash's room but the stop

"James you said everyone is asleep?" Said Jessie because they heard a noise in the yacht

"I did" he said but they saw three mysterious figures in cloaks had appeared in the yacht looking at every room "Not here" said the first was looking in Tracey's room the second was in clemot's room used some item that was purple glowing but nothing "it's not this one either" as the third return "had you found him" the figure asked as the third denies "no but he's close our whispers never lie" said the third one as the second figure had a idea "I say the only way to find him is to wreck this yacht and the lost prince will come to us" the second one said as the first one like the plan as they somehow use magic but the first one used ice at the yacht woke everyone up but panicking

"I didn't sign up with this I'm scared" said James was shivering "me too" said Jessie hiding "meowth that's right" said meowth as everyone was running Ash wakes up in his pajamas "pikachu what's going on?" Ash asked as him and pikachu saw the figures at the sky causing mayhem the first one saw Ash as her whisper glows bright blue as the evil smile appeared "you at last after 16 years you disappeared now you die!" As it sound like a female as ice was fired from her hands Ash defend himself with protect

"Pikachu go get help" ash said as pikachu went for help Ash use flamethrower at his mysterious attacker but one was behind hind him and had her hands on his made made his eyes black "My eyes I can't see" ash shout as the three use their magic and attack him painfully they are close to finish him until a light appeared and hits Ash then things went bright just when it's clear Ash is gone

(The room)

There was a room that shows a beautiful girl with long orange-red hair that stops just above her knees, pale skin, and large cyan eyes was asleep then a slightly tan-skinned woman with short brown hair framing her face and hazel-brown eyes. She wears light makeup, usually consisting of pale yellow-gold eye shadow and peach lipstick. She is assumed to be between the ages of thirty and forty. She wears blue overalls with a white shirt underneath. She wears a yellow apron decorated with green apples around her waist and a light blue necklace. Her shoes are brown wedges with two white sandal straps was waking her up

"Wake up, sleepy head! The sun's been up for ages!" She said to her as she's still sleepy "Five more minutes, Mom." Said the girl was talking to her mother "You're late Bloom!" As the girl name bloom was panicking "School?! Oh no! Why didn't you wake me up before?!" As she was off her bed had a shower "Oh, the alarm didn't go off! Oh no! I can't believe this!" As she wears a teal crop top with dark blue trim and pale yellow sleeves with blue slightly flared jeans that have stars on the bottom of the legs. Her shoes are yellow wedge-sandals with straps over the instep

"Hang on a sec, school's out! The alarm didn't go off because I'm on vacation! Oh mom, your joke isn't funny!" Bloom said to her mother not impress "Bloom... Ah, but you fell for it, didn't you?" As her mother laugh "I'm sleepy. I'm going back to bed." As bloom was heading back to bed

 **"** You should try going to bed earlier, you know. You were up really late last night." She said to her as Bloom spoke

"I was reading..." Bloom replied as her mother picks up the book had the name fairies on "Fairies: Myth or Reality?" Urgh, don't you ever get tired of these silly things?" She said to her daughter "They're not silly, okay?" As she's picking her book up "Actually, now that school is over, you can help me in the shop!" She ask her that she can help her in her shop "Noooo!" Bloom refuse as she's at the kitchen as there was a man has light blonde hair. He wears a light blue short-sleeved collared shirt, and dark blue jeans was reading the paper "Good morning sunshine!" Said the man was her father

 **"** I'm not going to spend my summer working in the shop! I wish I could go somewhere fun with my friends!" Bloom said to her father "When you're older you can go wherever you want." He tells her as she's not impressed "How old is older? I'm already sixteen dad..." Bloom said that she's sixteen years old "Only sixteen... you are still my little girl!" He said as he remembered Bloom was a little girl "Dad! It's not fair!" She replied

"Listen, in a few weeks, we'll all be going to the beach like we do every year." He said about going on a beach "But all my friends go on holidays by themselves, that would have been the best present ever." Bloom tells him that

 **"** Well, speaking of presents, we've got a little surprise for you!" Said her mother who had appeared

"Yeah, just a little something to help you get around Gardenia!" Said her father as Bloom looks she gasps Seeing a bike "Really? Thanks, dad!" As Bloom runs outside and sees a bike waiting for her. "Huh?" She was depressed "Nice huh?" He asked his daughter "Oh well... yeah, thanks..." As she takes her blue pet bunny with her as she rides a bike "See? She doesn't know what to say!" Said to his wife "I don't know, maybe she was expecting something a bit more... sophisticated?" She said to her husband **"** A bicycle with a speedometer? Maybe..." He said as she said one thing "A scooter, Mike!" She said as mike heard that

"But scooters are dangerous, and they cost a bundle." Mike tells her "Well, try to put some money aside, maybe next year we can get her one." She said as Bloom was riding at the streets of Gardenia "Ohh, he'll never change! My dad won't ever let me ride anything faster than a bicycle." Said bloom as she heard a voice "Hey Bloom! Vacationing in Gardenia this year?" Said a girl has long black hair, parted on one side. Along with fair skin and eyes covered with dark blue glasses. Mitzi wears a green tank top with a single line being yellow in color with small cut-out sections going down the center. She also wears khaki capris.

 **"** No, actually we'll be going away very soon!" Bloom said to her "The same old beach, huh? I'll send you a postcard from our vacation place. That will give you the chance to see something..." She didn't finish as the two men drop the scooter Bloom growls and Kiko makes a raspberry at the girl "Hey, careful with that scooter! It's brand new you know..." She shouted "Have a nice summer, Mitzi, see you at school... What a show-off!" As Bloom rides her bike to the park*Scene: Gardenia's Park

 **"** Go on Kiko, but stick around, alright?" Said Bloom as she sits down by an apple tree and bites into an apple. Kiko screeches "What's the matter Kiko?" Bloom asked as Kiko runs off and Bloom runs after him, then hides behind a tree and sees girl has long golden blonde hair that stops below her waist, golden-brown eyes and a medium skin tone she wears a sparkling orange one-shoulder crop top and short shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She wears her hair in two pigtails with orange tube ties. She also wears light blue forearm-length bands and a headband of the same color. Her wings are three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips fight a huge ogre with brown overall and some Shadow Ghouls*

 **"** Rising Sun!" As she use magic look like a sun "Wow! Goodness, did you see that Kiko?" Bloom asked as kiko was scared "Solar Wind! Go away you villain or you will feel the magic of the Sun and Moon fairy!" She said but the ogre charges after her and knocks the fairy down "Oh my goodness!" Bloom said watching this "Your time is up fairy!" The creature said to her "Good heavens!" Bloom need to do something

 **"** Ghoulies, take the scepter!" As The ghouls run towards the fairy and pin her down; then the ogre takes the scepter from a ghoul "I've me that scepter!" He goes up to her "Not so strong now, are you?" He said as Bloom spoke

"Let her go! Or else I'll... wait... what am I going to do?" Bloom said as the ogre shout

"Get her!" As the ghouls are charging at bloom "Get back! Huh? Did..." As Bloom raise her hand as powerful magic hits them she was surprised "did I just do that? Hands off Kiko!" As kiko was doing a fighting position but one ghoul came going to attack kiko but Bloom hits it with a branch then the ogre got Bloom by her arms "Come to me! I'll smash you like a china doll!" He said to her "Oh! No!" As the powerful energy return hits the ogre as the red dragon was soaring from the sky disappeared "Wow, powerful! Are you okay?" She said to Bloom "Well yeah..." As she was cut off when the fairy has her scepter back "I have my scepter back, you don't scare me anymore! Only returning the compliments, you beast!" She said

"Watch out!" As the ghoul ripped the piece of Bloom's pants then all of the sudden the light appeared crashed near them "We will meet again, blondie!" As the ogre was gone "Thank goodness, they're gone at last!" She said as Bloom saw someone "wait who's that?" As they saw the light fade it was Ash injured badly "good heavens he's hurt" as Bloom runs to him but Ash looks at her saying "You get away from me" as he fight her bloom was confused

"Why is he attacking me?" Bloom wondered as his eyes are still purple showing a image but not bloom it was a image of cloak figure who attack him as the fairy realise what's wrong with him "He's under a spell we need to stop him" said the girl as Ash used razor leaf at bloom then he grabbed her

"Please let me help" as her power was trigger hits Ash as he dropped Bloom walks over to him to see if she didn't hurt him as his vision was back to normal Ash saw Bloom as they were eye to eye

"Who...are...you?" As Ash collapsed so did the fairy as she changes back her clothes was bright orange crop top and a maxi orange, two tier, skirt. On her head, she wears a silver blue tiara that is very much similar to the design of the Ring of Solaria. Turquoise wings, with sea green tips, protrude from her back. "Hey are you two alright? Answer me! We better get home Kiko! Those two needs help..." Said Bloom but at A secret hidden place a voice was heard "Knut! Come forward. So, you have failed?" It was those three cloaked figures that attack the yacht trying to get Ash

 **"** Not my fault, your highness! I had the scepter in my hand, but then this earthling girl appears and messes everything up." Knut tells them "An earthling girl?" Said the second one "Oh, but she was not your ordinary earthling. She's got power, this girl. She pushed back my ghouls, just like that..." As Knut was cut off "Interesting. Describe her." The first one asked "Well, let's see, she was, oh..." As he forgets

"Knut! Your glasses, where are they?"" She shout as Knut shows them his glasses "Right here, your highness." Knut replied "Well, put them on, you dolt!" She said as the other two spoke "A near-sighted ogre, how ridiculous." Said the second one

"If only he'd wear his glasses, he'd be alright." Said the third

"Oh, will you stop defending him?" The second one said to the third "An ogre with glasses looks kind of lame also you didn't capture the prince." Knut tells them "Quiet! That girl could mean something to us. And we believe someone send the lost prince somewhere" said the first "Oh, but highness, don't worry! One of my ghouls grabbed this; it's a piece of that girl's clothing. To us this is nothing, but to a hunting troll this is an important clue. *Troll sniffs piece of cloth* You'll see." Knut said as the hunter troll appeared as they are impressed "Good, then go back to Gardenia and find the girl, and this time..." As they disappeared

"Don't let us down." They said then back at blooms house bloom was talking to her father at The living room "Bloom, I'm not sure I understand. Could you run that by me again?" He asked bloom as she spoke "I already told you, she was attacked by some horrible creatures. She's some kind of fairy. Then I met him who was under a spell and I helped him" she said about the girl and Ash "Hmm, I see." He said as Bloom looks at him

 **"** You believe me then?" She asked her father "No, I don't! I think we should call the police and take this girl and this young man to a hospital." As he's going to the phone as she wakes up "No, no please. Don't tell anyone." As they see the girl was up

 **"** She's coming to. How do you feel dear?" Vanessa ask the girl

"Huh? I'm all right. Thanks for helping me out." The girl said to Bloom "Oh, it was nothing." Bloom said to her "My name is Stella." Said Stella introduced herself "Hi Stella, my name is Bloom." Said Bloom introduced herself as well "Should we call your parents, Stella?" Vanessa asked her "That would be difficult. I come from a place that's a bit far from here. Have you heard of Solaria? It's a kingdom far far away." Stella said as mike was confused "Hmm..." He said "I'm a fairy you know. I was trying to get to Alfea castle in the realm of Magix..." As Stella was cut off "Oh, but of course! I'm calling the police, it doesn't take a genius to realize that this girl is seriously out of her mind." As mike was going to call

"Hrrr... Hmm..." As Stella use her magic to change the phone to vegetables "Duh!" Mike was shocked "All right, you believe me now?" Stella tells them "I saw her and I believe her." Bloom said to them "Those creatures attacked me and I was forced to land here, on your planet. Your daughter saved my life." Stella said as they were surprised "She pushed back the ghouls with an energy shield." She said about that

"Actually I don't know how I did it." Bloom said as Stella spoke more "A fairy doesn't need to know how, she just does it, that's all." She said that bloom was a fairy "I'm a... a fairy?" Bloom was surprised by that

"Of course you are, don't tell me you're not. Have you registered for the new program at Alfea castle? It's the best school for young fairies like you and me." Stella said

"No, no, stop talking nonsense, please! But what about the other one you bring was he with you?" Mike asked as they heard Ash was waking up "ah...I feel my head got hit from a marowak" as they see Ash was waking up all bandage up "easy young man your injuries are worse" said Vanessa as Ash's sight was better "hey where am I?" Ash looks at the surroundings as Bloom walks to him "it's OK you're in my house we bandage you up" Bloom said to him as Ash realise she saved him "you saved me but how did I get there?" Ash asked how he end up here "our daughter and Stella found you at the park but mentioned you went berserk and attack Bloom" said mike as Ash's eyes widened

"I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" Ash was feeling guilty of hurting everyone "no it's OK you didn't hurt me Stella said you were under a spell!" Bloom said to him as he remembered "wait I remember the yacht then it was attacked by three mysterious figures they try to kill me but I can't remember what brought me to the park from that light" Ash tells them as Bloom calms him down "easy calm down I sure you can figure out." As Ash looks at her how she helped him then shows he's starting to trust her

"You're right thanks uh..." Ash was confused he don't know her name as she giggle "sorry I forgot to tell you my name my name is Bloom" said Bloom as Ash seem to like that name "Bloom that's a cute name you had I'm Ash Ketchum" ash introduced himself as Bloom blush by him saying her name is cute "Thank you Ash that's a wonderful name" she said as Ash blush

"oh well uh thank you bloom" ash said as Vanessa has clothes for him

"I found you clothes Ash you don't want those two staring at you body" as Ash heard what Vanessa said he notice he's in his pajamas but torn expose his muscular runner body "Thank you miss peters I should get change" as was heading to restroom feel embarrassed "Ash is kind a funny" bloom said that means he made her laugh but at the Warehouse lightning strikes knut and the troll are here "Ah, here we are. Troll, do your thing now!" Said knut "Ah... Hmm..." The troll growled "Find that girl." As the troll is picking up Bloom's scent "Hmm... This way!" He said as it's follow the trail as for Bloom she took Stella to her room

 **"** So this is your room huh." Stella looks around "Wow! Did you draw these?" Stella looks at her drawings "Yes." Said Bloom as Stella loves them "They're amazing! Sorry I'm a bit nosy." She said to her "Oh, no, it's okay Stella. I mean..." As bloom was silent a minute "Huh." Stella was confused "No, things are not okay, for instance I still don't understand what happened in the park." Bloom replied "Bloom, you used your powers to save me, you should be proud of yourself. In my world, magic is a part of life, and powers such as yours are perfectly normal." Stella cheers her up

"Is your world like that?" As Bloom shows Stella the book "Hmm!" Stella rustles of pages "Is it?" Bloom ask her "Yes, almost, but it's much nicer in here, it's so different." Stella told her "I guess it all depends on your point of view, Stella. I still can't get over what happened." Bloom replied

 **"** Strong feelings such as fear have summoned up the wonderful powers that are in you. They were always there, you just didn't know it. It's just a question of concentration. With your energy you can do anything. Watch! Okay, now it's your turn. Give them back their original shape." Stella use her magic to create a huge crayon

"Huhhh..." Bloom was using her power to lift it

 **"** Well?" Stella replied as Bloom's power failed "Nothing, I can't do it." Bloom tells her as they notice it's floating but Bloom wasn't doing it "Magic takes practice and long to master" as they saw Ash in his new outfit was a black T-shirt with white sleeves has a blue Comet on the middle, jeans match his size and awesome sneakers "Hey Ash nice outfit" Stella said to him as Bloom looks at him in the style "you look cute in that outfit Ash" she said as Ash was blushing too "Thanks bloom this is your room it's nice" ash said as Stella ask him "you had powers too Ash but I sense stronger powers in you." Said Stella

"Ash are you a fairy too?" Bloom ask him as he spoke "yes but I'm not a fairy I'm a half human half alicorn" as they heard him said his heritage as Stella heard about them "half alicorn I thought alicorns are stories" she said as Ash continue "I'm real but I'm special I was gifted by the alpha Pokémon arcues I can use magic and Aura but I feel changed when Bloom saved me and Bloom thanks" Ash thanked as Bloom was amazed that Ash thanked her her heart feel warm as if she's starting to like him

"You know Ash you're great and you're welcome" she said as Stella talked to them "You two should come with me to Alfea castle, it's a school for fairies. A new session is about to start, you two could learn to control your powers, and I'm sure you'd make an excellent fairy." She said to them

"Where's Alfea?" They asked

 **"** It's in the enchanted realm of Magix." Stella tells them "Wow." Bloom was surprised "Amazing." Ash said amazed "A place beyond time and space..." Stella tells them "Hmm..." Bloom was confused as Ash helps her out "she means that it's in a other universe different than yours and mine" Ash said as Stella nodded "your a smart one ash and that's correct... Where everything is possible. If you want to see the school I'll show it to you two. This is a bottomless postcard. Watch this. Magix! Now follow me." As Stella jumps in the postcard "Huh." They were stunned meanwhile at the Alley the troll was searching

 **"** She's not far, the smell is strong, there's another fairy." As Knut knows what he mean "It's Stella, they're together." Knut replied as the troll smells a other scent "there's a other and it's power it's more powerful" means it's smell Ash's scent meanwhile at Bloom's bedroom "we just jump in like you? Whoa!" Bloom said to stella "Yes, hurry up before the gate closes." As Ash and Bloom nodded as they jump in but at Outside the house

 **"** I've lost the scent, she's disappeared!" Said the troll at the living room "Huh fairies and a boy from a other universe It's totally ridiculous!" Said mike as the monsters heard them coming out "Uh! Oh!" As they hide

"Mike, it's not ridiculous, it's true." Vanessa said to her husband at the living room

"Come on, admit it, you and I both know this Stella is a real fairy and that kind young man Ash came from a other world, but you're afraid to believe it! Mike, if this is Bloom's true nature..." As she continues meanwhile at A little outside Alfea's gates "This is Alfea castle. Nice, huh? I'm sure you'd like it here." Stella shows them "But what about my high school in Gardenia?" Bloom tells Stella as she's confused "Huh?" She said Ash knew what she mean "i mean everything is happening so fast." Bloom replied as Ash spoke "I know how you feel I was the same since things go fast when I started my journey but what I see there it's adventure" ash said as Bloom looks at him not worrying

"Ash is right listen, think about it, I've got to leave tomorrow morning, with or without you." Stella said to bloom "Alright. I'll sleep on it. Now how do we get out of here." Bloom tells them as Stella was impressed and tells them "Easy, all you gotta do is jump up. Whee!" As they jump "Ah!" They screamed as they are in Bloom's bedroom "uh." Bloom replied but at the alley "Wait a minute." The troll shout as Knut was confused

 **"** Huh..." Knut replied "The scent is back, they're in this house." The troll points at the house "Good work, troll, they can't escape us now. We'll go in through the back door and take the whole happy family by surprise." As kiko saw them and ran to the Living room

 **"** What's wrong, Kiko?" Mike said as Kiko tries to make symbols*

 **"** We'll play later, okay? We're really busy right now." As the Door's slam "What?" Mike said as Kiko tries to make symbols again "Hungry again? You just had your dinner, you're gonna have to wait a bit." Still don't believe him as Kiko tries to block the kitchen's door "Huh? What is that rabbit doing? Trashing the kitchen? Kiko, come here immediately!" Mike said but at Bloom's room her, Ash and Stella heard noise "Huh? Hahhh!" Said Bloom and Stella as Ash sense something "it's coming from downstairs" as the three head down and saw Knut, troll, and the ghouls begin attacking the living room "Those girls must be around here somewhere." Said knut

 **"** We're right behind you!" Said Stella as they saw them "What?" Knut replied Now, let's settle this! Solaria!" As Stella transforms **"** Ahh! Ya!" Stella kicks the troll "You dummy! You got beat by a cutesy blonde!" Said Knut not impressed "Yes! But... I'm no ordinary blonde. Bloom, we're outnumbered. We're gonna have to split them up." Stella tells them "Alright, I have an idea. I'll take care of the ghouls." Bloom runs outside with the ghouls following her

"Alright, blondie, wanna see what me and the troll can do? If I were you, I'd get ready to lick my wounds, know what I mean?" Knut said to the fairy of solaria "Very well. Let's see what you two can do against that." Said Stella meanwhile at Outside

 **"** Burning Sun!" She said as bloom was surrounded by ghouls

"Now, what do I do?" Bloom said as Kiko comes out hiding under a pot, Bloom lifts up the pot "Er... But..." Then she heard stella "Burning Sun!" Bloom drops the pot, another ray of light blasts and Knut falls out the door "Wow, Stella sure knows how to command respect." Bloom said as Stella falls out the window "Stella!" Said Bloom as Stella was up "Don't worry, I've called the Specialists." Said Stella's bloom was confused "Who?" Then they heard The troll was toss outside at the neighborhood shows Mitzi's Living Room Mitzi changing channels on the remote "What a racket. I can't hear a thing." She said the girls wonder who toss the troll out

"No way someone lift the troll up" as Bloom and Stella saw Ash came Outside "you two alright" Ash said as Bloom nodded "yeah Ash" Bloom said as the troll gets up very angry as he sniff ash "that's the powerful source in him I smell now out of the way" it said but Ash shows no fear "you are not hurting my friends or Bloom's parents you want them you had to go through me" Ash said as Bloom sees Ash's courage and was amazed

"I'll arrange that" suddenly A rope circles around the troll's neck, four guys appear "Guys, I'm ready." Said the one in glasses "Alright, let's take him to jail where he belongs." Said the one in blonde "What's the rush? Don't you want to have a little bit of fun first?" Said the violet hair one

 **"** I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. After all, this is only our first mission." Said the brown one as the violet hair one gets pulled by the troll

 **"** I rest my case." The blonde one said As the violet lands next to Ash, Bloom and Stella "Stay behind me." As The troll begins punching the blonde one's shield "Sky, do you mind doing something?" Said the blonde talking to the brown one name sky pulls out his sword and hits it on the ground, a large crack begins opening up "My turn." The glasses one said as he shoots magical arrows out of his gun, the arrows push the troll into the large crack in the ground "Bull's eye!" He said as more are coming "Yeah, well done, but it's not over yet." The blonde said as he notice Ash is helping them when he use his aura and thunderbolt at them

 **"** Girls. Your friend show off" said the violet "Huh?" They were confused "Okay, who wants to feel my flame, huh?" As The ghouls begin attacking him. Knut punches him "Raww!" He roads as he falls to the ground by a magic blast "See, I told you, you could do it." Stella tells Bloom "Wow. Then I'm really a fairy." Bloom was surprised "Of course you are, I'm never wrong." Said stella Then bloom saw Ash still fighting the troll as her Stella and the boys seen his skills as Ash leap to the sky

"You know the bigger they are the harder they fall" As Ash raise his hand up as the flame figure of a dragon appeared creates a sphere Ash was surprised "how did I" as Ash has no time as he toss the sphere at the troll made a huge crater

"Whoa that's some power" then Knut gets up from the ground, but is surrounded by the Specialists

"Drats!" Knut claps his hands and disappears "Finally this one's over. Ash and Bloom, meet our four heroes: Riven. Prince Sky. Timmy. and Brandon, Prince Sky's squire." Said Stella introduced them as The troll lifts up from the crack "Hey you, where do you think you're going?" Timmy puts an electric brace over the troll's neck, Mike and Vanessa come outside "See you later!" They transport with the troll at Living room Mike is sweeping up broken glass "You know, it would be easy for me to straighten up everything with a little magic." Said Stella as mike refuse "Thanks, but I prefer this one." He said but suddenly the place was fixed from ash

"Good as new" ash said as they heard vanessa "Bloom's ready." As they see Bloom with her briefcase "Are you sure about this, sweetie?" Mike said to his daughter "Yes, dad. I'm going with Stella to the realm of Magix and Alfea the castle." Bloom tells her father "Call us as soon as you get there and let us know everything. I can't believe we agreed to this. What if you get sick? What if you meet this monsters again? What..." He said

 **"** Dad, I'll be careful, I promise." She said to him "Bloom, we love you very much. Please come home as soon as the session's over next summer. We'll miss you." Vanessa said as Bloom hugged her "And I'll miss you both very much." She said

 **"** Ah ah ah, did you really think we'd let you go just like that? No, no, we're coming with you." Mike said to her

"Really? Thanks, dad, this is so great." She hugs him too "Ah, no sweat. And anyway, I really wanna see this famous Magic Dimension you keep talking about. So..." As bloom looks at stella "Stella, is it possible?" Bloom asked "Hmmm... Well, the rules don't allow it, but as they say, rules are made to be broken." Said Stella as Bloom looks at Ash "Ash are you coming" bloom wanted to know "Of course I will bloom because" as Ash shows them an envelop he didn't open "I believe this came from alfea for a reason" said Ash as Bloom was happy that Ash was coming "Ash I want to say thank you for saving my parents Ash" bloom said as Ash smiled

"It was nothing bloom" as was hiding his blush "Stella we are ready" as Stella pulls out her ring which turns into her scepter "We were born ready." Said mike "To Magix we go!" As Ash, Stella, Bloom, Vanessa, Mike and Kiko fall through the portal in the Forest Ash, Stella, Bloom, Vanessa, Mike and Kiko land in the forest "Ahh! Wow, it really does exist." Said mike as they see alfea "You believe us now?" Said bloom

 **"** Come on, we gotta go. Classes are about to begin" said Stella

 **thats it of CH 1 of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom story send over pm or review so enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Welcome to magix**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

Ash, Bloom, Stella, Mike, Vanessa and kiko are walking out of the forest "So, this is the realm of Magix." Said Vanessa as they see the city "Wow! This is like nothing I've ever seen." Mike was amazed seeing all the sights Ash sees everything "reminds me of kanto and equestria" said Ash as they see Alfea "That must be your school over there, you excited?" Vanessa said to her daughter as Bloom nodded "You bet I am." Bloom said excited as they enter to alfea "Let's go then, we don't want to be la..." Until Mike bumps into an invisible wall "Hey, it's like there's an invisible wall. I can't get through." Mike said

 **"** Really? Where is it? I can't feel anything. Are you guys pulling my leg?" Bloom said as Kiko goes through "the invisible wall "No, honey, honest." Mike tells her as Ash spoke "he's telling the truth Bloom I can see it" as Bloom looks at him amazed "how did you know Ash?" Bloom asked him "My eyes can see the wall it looks like a barrier" ash said as Bloom looks at Stella "Stella, did you do that by any chance?" Bloom asked

 **"** No, Bloom, Ash is right it's a protective barrier. It keeps non-magical creatures out of Alfea." Stella waves her fingers and the magical barrier is revealed "Sorry, I'm afraid you can't go any further." Stella said to Bloom's parents

 **"** Mom! Dad!" Bloom passes through the protective barrier*

 **"** Guess it's time to say goodbye, Bloom. Oh, my precious little girl." Vanessa said As Bloom gives Vanessa a hug and cries a little "Always do your best, okay. And remember, we'll always be there for you, no matter what. Kiko, you keep an eye on her." Mike said to the rabbit as Kiko salutes Mike "Don't worry, she's in good hands." As she whispers to Bloom" Come on, we gotta go." Said Stella as bloom looks at her parents "I'll be back home for a visit as soon as I can." Bloom said as Ash looks at them reminds them of his mother and his sisters at home "I'll send you home now. Ready? Stay there, don't move. Solaria!" Stella takes off her ring which turns into her scepter*

 **"** And have a nice trip." Said stella as Mike and Vanessa transport back home as Ash walks to Bloom "I know you'll see them again" that made her feel better "Ready to take the plunge? Once you cross the barrier, there's no turning back." Stella said to Ash and Bloom "My mind's made up, Stella, I'm going with you." Said Bloom then Ash was the same "so will I Stella" ash replied as Stella turns her scepter back into her ring

 **"** Alright, let's get moving. It's time to show our faces." She said Ash helps Bloom grabs her suitcase, and with Stella walk through the protective barrier Ash and Bloom saw inside of Alfea "This place is gorgeous." Said Bloom seeing the whole place "It's just like my sister's castle" Ash tells bloom "Don't let that distract you two" Stella tells them

"Who is that lady over there?" Bloom asked as her and Ash saw a brunette, with straight hair in a short, sharp hairstyle and sharp glasses to match. She often wears a navy blue, smoky blue, or red sailor-type dress.

 **"** Griselda, Head of Discipline. It's okay to let her distract you." She said as griselda looks at the students "What is your name, young lady?" She ask the girl "El... Eleanor of Delona. I... I sent my registration formy…" said Eleanor as griselda spoke "Alright, let's see if your name appears on the list." She's Looking on the list "Eleanor, Eleanor. Are you nervous young lady?" She asked Eleanor "A little... I..." She replied "There you are. Eleanor of Delona. You can go in." Said griselda as she let Eleanor through "Thank you." As Eleanor walks in "Next!" She shouted as Bloom was worried "What now? I'm not on the list." Bloom said to Stella

"Yes, you are. I think of everything. The Princess of Callisto was supposed to come here this year, but she changed her mind for some reason. She gave me a letter to give to the Headmistress. I just won't give it to her, that's all. Anyway, no one here knows the Princess of Callisto." As Stella tears the letter "And you want me to take her place? Come on, Stella, we're being dishonest here." Bloom said to her "Bloom's right we can't tell a lie" Ash agreed with bloom

"Don't worry Ash It's just a little white lie. Come on, you two, it's too late to turn back now. Good morning, Ms. Griselda." She said to griselda "Well, if it isn't Princess Stella of Solaria, I never thought I'd see you here. After what happened last year, I'm surprised you chose to grace us with your presence... once again." Said griselda

 **"** I don't give up that easily you know." Stella tells her

"Right and who's your friends?" Griselda looks at Ash and Bloom "The Princess of Callisto. And her guard" said Stella as griselda looks at the list "The Princess of Callisto? Hmmm... Ah! Varanda Callisto." She asked bloom "Yeah, that's me." Bloom said as griselda looks at Ash "you look familiar did we met you reminded me of the one boy that comes here Auran" she said to Ash as he denied "no mam" Ash said calmly "You three may come in. Next!" As they are in line "See, I always have great ideas." Stella replied as Bloom want to ask her something "by the way, Stella, what happened last year?" Said Bloom

 **"** Ugh! It was nothing, Ms. Griselda loves to dramatize." Stella said but Ash can tell she is lying at the classroom The three professors are looking out the window "The new students are here. They all look so nice." Said the man has he has pointy ears, dark colored eyes, long dark orange hair, his bangs split in the middle and swapped to each side. His build is skinny and he wears a pale yellow long sleeved puffy collared shirt, with a red bow, a dark olive collared vest, light brown pants and shoes with red above-ankle socks.

 **"** Budding young fairies, it's been so many centuries since I was one of them. Yet it feels like only yesterday." Said a woman has a light complexion, gray hair and dark brown eyes. She wears a large scarlet hat with purple strip, a red knee-length dress with long bell mouth sleeves, formal moccasin shoes by the same color, a purple sash held by a gold ring at the front, and a purple sash on her top holding a crimson cape. In the comics her eyes vary from green to blue.

Eh hmm, professors, I can't see a thing. Excuse me, could you? *sighs* Haha!" Said a short man has pale yellow skin, black eyes, and long elf ears. He has light brown eyebrows and hair. He wears a big green wizard hat, a yellow long-sleeved striped shirt. He wears a green costume outside with an orange flower. He wears black shoes. pulls his beard and his hat and turns into a rabbit

"Well, that ought to do the trick." in his rabbit form jumps on Professor DuFour's shoulder "Aww, that's better." Then Professor DuFour faints "Oh, Professor Wizgiz, you should be a little more cautious with your transformations." Meanwhile in the Courtyard

 **"** This school will be your home for the next five years. But, this home can cease to be yours at any moment. The rules of this institution are based discipline. Disregard these rules and I will personally escort you to the front gate. This is not a magician school. You're not here to learn hocus focus. Consequently, you may not use your powers in the hallways or other common areas. In fact, the only place you may display your powers is in your classroom under teacher supervision." As griselda Shouts at Stella "Is that clear, Princess Stella?" As they look in a window showing the destroyed Potions laboratory

 **"** Thanks to you and your antics, the Potion laboratory will not be accessible until the next month at the earliest. Now, I think you know what not to do, if you wish to say. Huh?" Said griselda "You did that?" Bloom and Ash were surprised that Stella did this "So? My father paid for all the damages." Stella tells them

The four professors and possibly an elderly fairy judging from her hair. She has short curly hair, dark blue eyes, and gold hoop earrings. She also wears black horn-rimmed glasses with sky blue lenses. She wears a long sleeved pink shirt with ruffles at the tips and a navy blue vest with a white trim, puffed sleeves, and a single violet button. She wears a long pink skirt with ruffles near her ankles. Her shoes are black high heels with yellow buckles walk up "Sorry, I'm late, I hope you'll excuse me." She said to them "gentleman and Ladies, here comes your Headmistress. Attention!" Griselda said "Oh, really, there's no need to be so stodgy. I hope Ms. Griselda hasn't frighten you too much. Welcome to Alfea! The best fairy school in the whole of Magix. Mind you, it's also the only one. Come on in, ladies." As the headmistress saw Ash was here

"So that's Delia's son has it been years I haven't seen her" as they are inside Alfea "Here we are. And so we begin our orientation session, by the end of which, we should all know each other better. Becoming a fairy is hard work, but I know everyone here can do it. Keep in mind that the teachers and I are always here to help you. Okay, enough with the boring stuff, feel free to explore your surroundings. But, be very careful. There are dangers lurking about…" as Stella whispers to Bloom and Ash

"Stay away from the witches of Cloudtower. Listen, that's what's coming up." She said to them "Stay away from the witches of Cloudtower." The headmistress said to them "Alright, speeches are over, everyone's dismissed, you're free 'til dinner time." Said Griselda

 **"** Good luck, everybody, I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh… and classes start at 8 o' clock sharp. Do be punctual." The headmistress said as Ash, Bloom and Stella are at the hallway

"You'll like Headmistress Faragonda, she always says the same thing, but she's really nice." Stella tells them "Who are the witches of Cloudtower?" Bloom ask stella "Magix has three schools. Ours is one. There's the Redfountain school of Specialists, that's where the squad guys go. Finally, there's the witches' school of Cloud Tower." Stella said to them "Witches? Wow!" Bloom was amazed "very interesting" Ash replied to that "Yeah well, better stay clear of them." Ash, Bloom & Stella walk up to the door to their rooms "Hey look! We're in the same apartment! Cool!" Said Stella opens the door "That's my room over there, the same one I had last year." As Stella opens the door to her room

 **"** You've got a room all to yourself? Wow, lucky you. I've got a roommate." Bloom opens the door to her room, she walks in and steps on a plant, the plants screams loudly "Bloom what happen I heard a scream" Ash said to her as he saw it was a plant "Oh, sorry!" Bloom apologized "yeah she didn't mean to step on you!" Ash help out as there was a girl has tan skin with narrow jade eyes, long honey brown hair with blonde within her bangs she wears a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puffy sleeves, a fuchsia colored faux wrap short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals.

 **"** No, excuse me, I just got here and well, I left my things all over the floor. *Tickles the plants' chin* This is a talking plant, one of my creations. My name is Flora." Said Flora as The plant falls down "Oh my!" Flora was picking the plant up "Uh, my name's Bloom." Until Stella stops her "Eh hmm, Bloom?" Stella said as bloom remember "I mean, yes, Bloom is a name I like a lot, but it's not my name. In fact, my real name is..." Bloom backs away and walks to see the name of who she's replacing

 **"** Varanda of, uh, Callisto. Yeah, that's it." Bloom takes the name varanda as a girl with magenta colored, asymmetrical bob-styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone wears a consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. The lime green triangular zipper functions as a pager that can project images into the air.

 **"** Callisto, fourth world of magic realms, Alpha ring. Wow! That's quite a ways away. Hi, my name is Tecna." Said Tecna introduced herself "Hi, Tecna, I'm Stella." Stella replied to her "Hey, I've heard about you." Said tecna

"Me too." Everyone looks to turn to see a a girl with fair skin, blackish blue hair, blue eyes, and often dresses to fit her rocker personality. Her hair is tied in two short pigtails with her bangs straight cut she wears consists of a red one strap top, one purple colored armband that alternates being placed either upon her right (usual) or left arm, baggy jeans that sag so you can see her pink underwear, and red sneakers.

 **"** By the way, before you blow up your room, give us time to duck and cover, okay?" She said as People laugh "Oh, it was just an accident, if you really want to know." Stella tells them "An accident that got you expelled? How did you manage to get readmitted?" Tecna replied

 **"** Well, the truth is they couldn't do without someone as gorgeous as me." Stella said

"Yeah right Stella maybe it was your father" Ash said as Stella look at him "Ash don't ruin this" as Ash sigh when Flora looks at him "why hello are you escorting Stella to alfea" she asked him "Nope I am entering alfea" ash tells them that got them surprised "a boy going to alfea why there hasn't been one for years" tecna said that impress her "Actually Ash is because he has powers too." Bloom tells them "no way a boy has powers awesome by a way what's your name cutie" said the girl in pigtails "Uh...Ash Ketchum" Ash said his name "Ash that's a nice name I'm musa by a way" said musa as tecna spoke

"Interesting name you had Ash call me tecna" said Tecna then Flora spoke "I say your name is sweet I'm Flora" Flora replied as Bloom sees this makes her feel jealous as she's by his side "Easy there he just got here" she tells them "you bet besides he's half alicorn you know" Stella cover her mouth "A alicorn I thought those were stories" flora said as Ash decides to show them "I can change to my half self" as Ash changes to his alicorn form they were surprised even bloom

"wow you really are a alicorn" said musa as bloom looks at him "you are so cute Ash" as he heard that and blush he changes back "sorry girls my form is temporary" ash said to them but still can use his powers then heard Kiko screams*

"Bad plant! Put him down right away!" As the plant puts kiko down

"No, Flora. Don't scold your plant. Kiko probably tried to eat it. It was just trying to defend itself." Bloom replied as Flora picks up a pot of soil "You're hungry, little bunny? Here..." Flora pours seeds into it and four carrots grow "Speaking of food, what do you say we eat out tonight? It'll be our way of celebrating the new school year." Stella tells them "Great idea, that'll give us a chance to get to know one another." Flora likes the idea "Anyone for pizza?" Bloom said as they look confused "What's pizza?" Ash was surprised they never heard of it "Yeah, what is it?" Flora asked her "It's the national dish of Callisto... More or less." As Ash and the girls walk out of their room, Griselda spies on them*

"Magix station! Last stop, please transfer here!" Said the bus employer as the bus let's them off then Bloom had her eyes closed "Are we there yet? Can I open my eyes?" Bloom asked them "Yes, go ahead, take a look." Tecna replied as Bloom sees magic looks disappointed "You look disappointed." Musa asked her "Of course I'm disappointed. This is it? Magix? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe?" Said bloom

 **"** Well, what did you expect?" Musa said to bloom "I don't know. Dragons, gnomes, wizards, shops full of magic wands..." As bloom was cut off "But that's fairy tales' stuff. This is the real world. Here everything lives off its own magical energy. Magic is everywhere." Stella said to her

A car comes toward Bloom. Bloom moves out of the way. The driver of the car uses magic to create another space for parking his car that surprised both Ash and Bloom "Good heavens." Bloom said amazed "I'm out of options too Bloom." Said Ash amazed "If you want to see it, you just gotta look." Stella tells them "And now, let's eat." Said Flora as they're off meanwhile in the glasses shop "And over here we have frames with a little more attitude, shall we say?" The employee was talking to Knut selecting glasses "Hmm, I don't know... Serpents and Salamanders, it's them!" Knut watches as Ash and the girls pass by

 **"** Uh, excuse me, sir. Did you see wh..." Knut was cut off "Ah yes?" The employee said "...at I think I saw?" Knut tells him "What's that?" He asked knut "There was that kid with a group of girls that just walk by. I'm not crazy?" Said knut

"No! Not at all. They were students from Alfea. Today is the beginning of their new school year and interesting an boy coming to alfea." As the employee sees Knut runs out of the door with the pink glasses he tried on

 **"** My glasses! Come back here!" He shouted

"I must warn my hignesses immediately. They're in Magix too. They can deal with things themselves this time." Knut dials on his phone as the mysterious figure answers "Hello? Ugh, Knut! What is it this time you useless smelly ogre?!" She wasn't impressed "The fairy and her friends are in town, my highness. I just saw them walk by, they were headed downtown." Knut tells them "Are you sure? That sounds almost too good to be true. Stella's scepter must be ours!" Then Shouts "Now, listen to me! You won't fail us this time! And if you do, I'll make triple sure that you'll never ever again take your glasses off." As she has a Normal voice "Got it?"

 **"** No, no glasses please! I promise I won't fail. There's more that kid is them too" as the figure heard that "what kid was there a description of his face" she hears him saying the discription "wait you said Z marks" as she show a smirk and hung up "he's here" meanwhile at the food stall "I don't understand why my cell's not working. You see, I press down the number and nothing happens." Bloom tries to phone her parents

 **"** Let me have a look. I'm very good with electronic stuff." As Bloom pass her phone Tecna begins to laugh "Tecna, what's so funny?" Musa asked her "This is prehistoric technology. Where did you get that thing?" Said tecna

 **"** But... it's the most recent model." Bloom tells her as Stella whispers to her

"On Earth maybe." She said then tecna spoke "Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, that was rude." Tecna apologize as Ash takes bloom outside "I notice there's a phonebooth in magix you can call your parents here" ash tells her as Bloom blush because of him helping "thanks Ash that's so kind" as Bloom makes a call The phone rings "Hello? Bloom?" Said Vanessa as she spoke "Hi, mom, everything is great. The school is wonderful. And, I'm sharing an apartment with Stella and three other girls and Ash with us too. No, courses start tomorrow morning. But don't worry, I'll keep you posted, alright? Yes, I understand. Ah. I won't forget, I promise!" As Bloom sees Knut walking by*

 **"** Uh, mom, I've gotta go now, my friends are calling me, so a big hug and kiss daddy for me please. Bye." As bloom hung up Ash was on his way to see her but he saw Bloom follows Knut "hey that's the ogre who attack us what's he doing here?" As he follows "I'm sure it's him, the creature that attacked us in Gardenia." As bloom sees Knut spies on Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa "Ugh, he's watching my friends. Where is he now? I must find him!" As bloom follows him to the alley Knut walks to three figures, who are witches from Cloudtower. The first was a girl has Silver hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She has pale blue eyes and wears light blue eye-shadow wears a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eye shadow.

Second was a young woman with a light skin tone, long brown (sometimes green-tinted) hair that reaches down her knees with lighter colored bangs that flow down to her waist, and dark gold cat-like eyes. She is also always seen wearing lilac-colored eyeshadow and purple lipstick. She wears a indigo, but it is more like a bodysuit with no sleeves, and Capri-style pants. Accessories include light purple gloves, ankle boots that are the same color as her witch outfit, and a choker that forms a "D" at her belt. Continuing the purple accessories, Darcy wears eye shadow makeup in her witch outfit. Her hair is the same.

The last was the youngest of the two has dark purple frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. wears a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit. She has matching maroon fingerless gloves that go to her elbows. She also has matching tights, which disappear in several scenes. Her high-heeled boots are the same height as the second one. Like her older sisters, she wears eye makeup of the color of her witch outfit and a choker around her neck

 **"** Well, Knut?" The first witch said to knut "Er... I saw the blonde girl with the magic scepter in the square and, uh..." He thought he something but bloom hides "Phew! That's..." As she listens more "... she was with her friends." Said knut "We gotta get the scepter." The first witch said As the second one senses someone and whispered "Sisters, we are being watched. May I take care of it?" She clones herself. Bloom hiding behind trashcans*

 **"** Move, you big oaf, I can't see a thing." Bloom said as she's watching "Now, all I have to do is disappear." The second wish disappears. "And she'll stay here!" She said to her sisters "Ah, that's better!" But Bloom doesn't know was the witch comes from behind her and blasts a spell that knocks Bloom to the ground

 **"** So, did you like our little joke?" As the first snaps away clone

 **"** Turn around! Surprise!" Said the second one "I am a fairy." As Bloom tries to blast some magic but failed "Ha! You call that magic? I'll show you what magic is." As the first one makes ice sticks surround Bloom "And that's magic." She said "And that is magic." The second sister's spell causes the ice sticks to disappear. Stormy grunts and makes a twister heading towards Bloom. The twister sends Bloom to the roof and she tries to hang there

(Fountain)

"Where's ash and Varanda? They should be back by now." Said Tecna "I don't know, maybe she got lost." Flora said as the chaos begins at the alley "Get down here! I'm not done yet!" The first sister blasts a spell that drags Bloom down "And now... The final touch!" She conjures up a spell that traps Bloom in a block of ice "What a pity you had to meet us. Sweet little fairy..." As she scratches her nails on the ice then Ash appeared "Fire blast!" As a symbol of fire came and free bloom from the ice but was cold saw Ash appeared "Ash you save me..." As Ash let's her rest "you three are Seniors from cloudtower you'll pay for hurting her" Ash said

"We thought you will show up again lost prince" as Ash heard that first one knew who he was as he recognized the voice "it's you! You're those three mysterious figures who attack me at the yacht!" Ash said as they smirk "Yes we are the ones I am Icy and those two are my sisters Darcy and stormy we been searching for you since you were a infant but disappeared 16 years ago now you're coming with us" icy said as Ash was ready to fight

 **"** Leave them alone! Take us on instead!" Said Stella with Flora, tecna, musa appeared "Pathetic. Knut! They're all yours, have fun!" Icy said as Knut yells and starts running toward Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa, all the girls jump to the air. They transform into fairies musa's form is a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wears purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her forearms (the one on her left arm has loose ends hanging from it). Her wings are translucent and bright blue with purple bands in the middle. She has magenta shorts on under her skirt.

Tecna's form the outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the series, as it covers most of her body. The outfit is a full-body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. She can stroke the brooch on her chest to summon a projection of data. On a few occasions, her helmet has shown the ability of releasing a transparent shield for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter.

Flora's winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A green choker with a pink colored four petal flower adorns her neck, and she has wrist length fingerless gloves covering her arms. Her wings are lime green and shaped like leaves.

"So that's are Flora, Tecna and Musa's forms interesting maybe Bloom will have her soon" as Ash has was ready when Knut charges "Now, it's our turn, you animal." Stella has her sceptor ready "She's the girl with the scepter!" Said storm as Tecna was ready "Static Sphere!" Tecna's spell traps Knut in a static sphere "Sonic Blast!" Musa's spell causes two loud speakers to flare up sound to Knut "Golden Pollen!" Flora's spell causes green vine to grab Knut and throw him to an unknown place

"Nice moves" Ash said

"What a blockhead! Alright, you weaklings, you asked for it!" Icy releases the ice spikes towards the girls "Everybody come behind me! Fire Wall!" As Tecna used fire wall to defend from ice spikes "Sister, leave them to me." Stormy strikes the lightnings to the girls, knocking the girls on the ground "no you won't hurt my friends!" As Ash blocks the storm with protect then Darcy went behind him "not this time" as Ash used thunder at her "And now, prepare for the worst." As icy is using her power than Ash felt that unknown power again as he use a new style "Dragon fury blast!" As he fires it at her "remember we want him alive" as icy is using her spell once more then Stella grabs her ring and turns it into her scepter*

 **"** Solaria! Let's get out of here, Ash and girls!" Stella beams the girls including Bloom out of the alley "Huh? Where are they? Curses! They've disappeared!" Icy was outrage somewhere at magix Bloom was shivering as Ash was helping Stella warming her up "Bloom, are you alright? It's okay, you're safe now. You know Bloom, for an earthling, I must admit you did well. You were very brave!" Said Stella as the three heard it

 **"** Stella!" As Stella looked "Is there anything we should know about Bloom of Callisto?" Flora asked her "Er... Well, I might have been fibbing a bit about Bloom's background. I'll explain everything on our way back to Alfea." Said Stella as ash and Bloom laughs they got back to alfea

"Alright, the coast is clear!" Stella said

"Think again Stella" as Ash points at Faragonda and Griselda "Hmm hmm... Do you have any idea what time it is?" Griselda said to them "Young ladies! We were worried sick! Go to bed immediately. We'll discuss the rules again tomorrow." Faragonda tells them "There not so fast, Princess Varanda. Isn't there something you forgot to tell us?" Griselda said to Bloom "Alright, my name is Bloom and I'm from Earthe

" Bloom said the truth "Ha! I knew it! You're not a real princess! Young lady, you have tricked us. Griselda said "True, but still, she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out. Now, tell me, Bloom, why didn't you tell us your real name?" Faragonda said

 **"** Well, I..." As bloom was cut off "Ma'am! This whole thing was my idea." As Stella wants to help "It's okay, Stella. I come from a small town on planet Earth called..." As she's been cut off again "Outside the realm of Magix? Utterly impossible!" Griselda sees it impossible "I beg you, don't send me away. I've always wanted to be a fairy with all my heart and now I can make my dream come true." Bloom begged

"You lied to us and that is unforgivable!" Said griselda as faragonda spoke "But, she also has a dream and she totally believes in it. She has displayed a great tenacity and isn't that a quality that every fairy should possess?" Said faragonda

"Yes, ma'am." Said griselda

"Now, go to bed. And don't make anymore noise." Faragonda tells them "Yes, ma'am! Woohoo!" As they're heading inside "except you!" As she points at Ash as the girls stop "what did He do wrong?" Stella asked as faragonda smiled "nothing it was great to meet Ash for a first time" as they were surprised she knew him "you know who I am faragonda" Ash Asked "yes I'm a old friend of your mother's since childhood" ash was surprised faragonda was a friend of his mom as it hit him "you send this envelope why" ash asked her "why for you to come here to master your powers I sense they evolve faster for a half alicorn" she said

"That's right" as Ash saw his mom and his sisters at the portal "mom, celes, lulu" Ash was happy to see them so are they "that's his family so nice" said Flora as they spoke "Ash thank goodness you're OK we were worried about you" said celestia as Ash calms her down "easy sis I'm OK I was injured but my new friends Bloom and Stella they save me but to let you know I'm staying at Alfea to learn new things" said Ash as Delia understand "I know I ask faragonda to let know go there" as Ash looked at her and smile "thanks mom." Ash said than Luna spoke "Also just don't be all charming to girls Ash especially that cute girl there" as Ash turns red

"Luna not in front of them and Bloom" Ash as Bloom was turning red as well "Ash we should go" as Ash nodded to bloom as they are leaving Delia wave him goodbye and disappeared "I didn't think there were any fairies left on Earth." Said Faragonda "Me neither, I thought they all disappeared centuries ago." Said griselda agreed with faragonda "Well, then, who is Bloom?" She said but at the room Ash has everything set up with help of his friends in his room

"Who?" The girls asked Bloom "The Winx, us! I mean, if we're going to be a group, we should have a name! Don't you think?" She asked them "Actually it's not a bad idea... A name is good for quick reference." Said tecna

 **"** It's true! The three witches are the Trix. And we can be called something like... The Super Five... The Stella Five... Oh, I've got it! The Airy Fairies!" Said stella

"The... The what?" Musa was confused "The Airy Fairies! It's short and sweet and it rhymes. What's wrong? You don't like it, Musa?" Stella asked her "Nah... Sounds terrible!" Musa tells her "I vote for Winx!" Flora voted "Me too." Said musa and tecna "I agreed with it" said Ash "Perfect! Because you see, I've already come up with the logo! Simple, yet catchy." Bloom shows the logo so did Kiko shows his logo "This looks fantastic!" Said stella

 **"** Yes, but er... What does Winx mean?" Tecna asked

"Oh, nothing. Just Winx!" As she swings her magic "Ash thanks for saving me out there" said Bloom as Ash blushed "no problem bloom...no problem at all" he said

 **thats it of CH 2 of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom story send over pm or review so enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter** **3**

 **S** **chool for fairies and a prince**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

as Morning had arrived Ash is ready at class "I don't what made me nervous My first day or girls!" Ash said in his mind as he see the professor had arrived "Good morning, everyone! As usual, it befalls me to kick off the school year. Now, for those of you who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher of metamorphosis, or as I prefer to call it... the art of changing..." as Wizgiz pulls the side of his mouth which snaps back in place, then suddenly transforms into Griselda*

"...The way you look!" Ash and the Students gasp in shock, then applaud. "in combined voice of his and Griselda's* Oh, but that's nothing! By year's end, you'll do better than that!" then Wizgiz reverts and speaks in normal tone

"And since every ending must have a beginning, let us start with a simple exercise." said Wizgiz materializes hand mirrors to everyone*

"Concentrate. Look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing the color of your hair." as Ash did his hair the black change to Yellow "Ah...if Naruto was here he can get steamed by this" said Ash but he notice Bloom attempts but fails.

"Don't worry, Bloom. If at first you don't succeed, try again!" Wizgiz said as.Bloom gives a weak smile at Wizgiz' encouragement.

(Winx's Dorm)

"Let's try again, okay?" said Bloom

"All right, one last time and that's it. School's just beginning. You don't get it today, it's not the end of the world." Stella said to her

"Where I come from, there's a saying: "Don't put off till tomorrow what you can do today"." Bloom replied

"That is true." said Ash

"Where I come from, we have no such expression, and we're all much more relaxed." said Stella as Ash sweatdrop "Right i don't get it?" Ash said

"Stella, please?" Bloom pleaded

"Ugh... all right, but remember, concentrate! Think of a color, and imagine your hair starting to change. New color slowly spreading from the root to the tip of your hair..." said Stella as Bloom concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upwards*

"Great! See what I end up with?" said Bloom showing her hair to stella

"Bloom! You're not paying attention! You're not concentrating enough!" said Stella as Flora came by "Well, at least something happened, and that's progress!" said Flora as Stella starts to laugh her butt off and falls on the bed next to Bloom

"Oh, stop laughing..." said Ash as him and Flora walks over and sits next to Bloom. Stella sits up after finally calming down

"Why should she? Look at this, I'm ridiculous!" Bloom said to Flora "That's not true, all you need is a bit of practice." Flora replied as Bloom shakes her hair back to normal

"No, I've never had such a rough day." said Bloom looks depressed "The first day is always like that." Stella replied then Ash looks at her

"Not helping Stella. Bloom i can help you on that?" Ash said to her "You will Ash how?" Bloom ask him

"Just close your eyes and think deep just think of your parents" Ash said

"Ok" as Bloom focus her hair was pink

"Ash! I did it thanks how did you learn to stay focus?" Bloom ask him "Someone i know taught me to focus my magic you had to create a bond with it" Ash said to Bloom as she looks at Stella and Flora

"Girls, can I ask you something?" Bloom ask the two "Uh-huh." said Stella "Why are you here at Alfea?" Bloom ask them why they are here

"Because I want to become a real fairy: successful, beautiful, powerful, and universally admired!" said Stella

Ash, Bloom and Flora look at each other

"Of course, I also want to do good things, like making people happy, and bringing back together estranged lovers... starting with my parents..." as Stella wants to continue then Flora speaks to Bloom

"I want to become a real fairy, too, but I'm here primarily because I really love to learn." just then Stella smacks Flora on the head with a pillow

"Oh, that is such a nerdy answer!" Stella said to Flora "What about you, Bloom?" Flora ask her as Bloom gets up to look out the window*

"Well that's the problem. I have no idea what I'm doing here." Bloom tells her then all three look at Ash

"How about you Ash why are you here?" Flora ask Ash as he was silent

"I...don't know what's my purpose"

(Main Hall)

"Yeah, this is really good!" said student talking to the other "I think it's..." then a other spoke "Hey, what is this? Is this a narcissist's soup or something?" then the fourth one said

"Nah, it's got carrots." as Ash had his lunch in the cafeteria overhead as the students "Well this is a student life" as Ash is faculty dine in he notice every girl see him start giggling and showing thier charm at him.

"Girls making moves on me because i was a only boy here" then he notice In the hallway, Bloom and Flora, having slept in, were running towards the cafeteria and sees it already filled.

"This is not good" Ash replied as They try to sneak by to their seats near Stella, Musa, and Tecna. Griselda, however, noticed the two girls' tardiness. Bloom and Flora look at their soup bowls in embarrassment.

"Hmm." said Griselda as Ash had a look at the teacher "I wonder why my mom see her a grouch" Ash said in his mind

"Oh, and the flowers..." said the fifth student talking to the sixth

"Are you crazy?" said the sixth

"They're, like, edible flowers." the seventh student replied "You guys, it tastes good." said the eighth student then Stella spoke to Bloom "It's about time, what took you guys so long?" said Stella

"My fault. I overslept..." said Bloom then Tecna speaks "Watch out for Mistress Griselda. Somehow, I don't think she's a very nice person." Tecna tella her then Faragonda speaks

"Young ladies and Gentleman, your attention, please! As is the tradition among the magic schools, the annual gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight! Students of the Alfea College for Fairies and the Red Fountain School for Magicians will gather here in our castle to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony!" as The students chatter excitedly. Griselda claps her hands for attention*

"Everyone is welcome!" said Faragonda as Ash thought of it "Welcome gift exchange ceremony I can give Bloom a gift." said Ash

"Ketchum Please! Ms. Faragonda, our Head Mistress, is speaking! Let's show a little respect!" said Griselda

"Thank you, Griselda. One more thing I'd like to say. I'm calling on all your creative minds to turn this ordinary-looking hall into a festive ballroom, so today's classes are cancelled. Get to work and do us proud!" said faragonda

(Cloud Tower)

in the school for witches call cloud tower The witch students gather as Griffin takes the high seat.

"Attention, please! Here comes Head Witchtress Griffin!" as the students see very tall woman with pale greenish white skin. She has purple hair that is pulled up into a shape similar to that of pointy hats worn by fairytale witches, with two lighter purple strands on either side. She wears heavy makeup around her eyes and wears an ankle length dark purple dress with a high collar and dark purple shoes. "My young witches, I have summoned you here because I have a sad piece of news to share: the fairies are hosting a party tonight, and once again, the witches of Cloud Tower have NOT been invited." said Griffin as The students boo at the announcement.

"Yes, my friends, I agree with you, but this is an opportunity for you to test your cursing skills. It is the duty of every witch in this school to crash this party and wipe the smile off their face! They've snubbed us, we'll make them pay! And so, I urge you to come up with a way to ruin their little fiesta! Submit your proposals and I'll select one. May the worst witch win!" said Griffin

"What do you think? Should we come up with a little scheme?" said Darcy

"Why not?" said Icy

"Aw, come on. We'd just be wasting our time." said Stormy was irritated

"Trust me, Stormy dear, it'll be fun." Icy said to her

(Hallway)

"Classes are cancelled, and this is just our second day!" Tecna said walking with her friends

"What do we have to do for the party?" Bloom ask them "Easy, Bloom. Just get ready to have a ball!" Stella tells her "I'll provide the decorations." Flora uses her magic and flowers and vines cover a pillar

"And I'll take care of the music. I mean, what's a party without dancing?" said Musa loving music

"And I'll worry about what to wear, because clothes are important too." said Stella

"How about you Ash do you had plans for the ball" said Bloom as Ash chuckles

"I do not know Bloom" said Ash

(Montage's Preparation)

"And, of course, I refuse to go unnoticed!" as Stella shows off her dress "Well? What do you think?" said Stella

"It's gorgeous..." said Bloom

"Mind you, it wasn't cheap, but look at it! It was calling me from the shop window... "Buy me! Buy me, please." Stella said daydreaming

"And of course you answered its plea. How very noble of you." said Musa as Stella looks at her "Well I'm bound to make an impression!" said Stella

"Uh huh... I hear the guys from Red Fountain are really cute!" said Flora

"Guys? As if I care about that." said Tecna

"Then why are you dressed like an absolute diva?" Musa ask Tecna about her dressed "That's beside the point. You attend a ceremony, you dress accordingly." said Tecna

"Yeah, sure!" said Stella as Bloom was the only one has no dress "Um, sorry but, do you think they'll let me in dressed like this?" said Bloom

"Oh Bloom... You don't have a dress?" Flora said to her "No problem! There's a solution to everything, and in this case, it's called SHOPPING!" said Stella

"So one thing girls...Who will ask that handsome cute Ash for a dance" said Musa talking about Ash

"Oh you're right Ash is the lost prince and i bet he will ask me" said Stella

"Oh really" as they see Ash

"Hey Ash here to join us finding Bl9om a dress!" Flora asked Ash as he agreed to help perhaps to find something he can make for his suit

(Downtown Magix)

as they are in downtown they try every store to help Bloom they went in the first store Bloom tries a red dress but tecna decline it, they went to the second store she try on a yellow one but no go, they were in the last store Bloom try on blue dress

"How about this one?" Bloom ask as Ash looks at her "I say it looks great on you" Ash replied as The girls nod, then Bloom looks at the price tag*

"Hmm... too expensive..." as Bloom went back to change "I'll pay for it..." said Stella as she has her card

"No Stella. You might offend her." said Flora as They get out except for Ash

"I like to buy these and that dress!"

"Now what?" said Bloom now is more upset "Well..." said Flora as Stella speaks "It's getting kinda late, Bloom." said Stella seeing the sunset

"Yeah. We've got to get back to Alfea." said Tecna as her Musa and Stella are walking back

"You'll you be alright?" said Flora asking Bloom is she's alright

"Don't worry. I'll find something." as Bloom runs off

"At least I hope so. The cheapest dress I've seen so far costs my entire weekly allowance for the next ten years! Oh eureka! A sale!" as Bloom goes in. Montage of Bloom searching while the others get ready

"Hey Bloom" as Bloom heard Ash behind her "Ash you are done already" Bloom said as Ash nodded "Yeah mind i walk you to Alfea" Ash ask

"Yes i like that" said Bloom as they walk together

(Griffin's office)

"I've received many suggestions but none as disgusting as yours! A horrible idea! Terrible! Despicable! In other words, it's the best! Well done you three! Great start to the year!" said Griffin

"Hmm." they said of the agreement "Thanks, Professor!" said Icy thanked the head witchtress "Now please don't disappoint me." said Griffin

"We'll get right to work ma'am!" said Darcy

"Trust us. You can be sure we won't fail. Tonight, you'll sleep at the sound of crying fairies." said Icy

(Alfea)

Ash and Bloom made it to Alfea as he see Bloom quickly runs through the gate. "I thought i was in a rush" Ash said with a grin

"Come on Ash! The party's about to begin and I still have to fix my dress!" as Bloom enters her room.

"I'll see you there" said Ash as he went in his room getting back to work

"Kiko, you've got to help me! This dress is way too long. Scissors, scissors, scissors... uh! I need a pair of scissors!" Bloom sees Kiko trying to bite through the dress's hem.

"Kiko, I don't think that'll work. Hmm..." as Bloom concentrates magic into her finger

"Ta-da!" Bloom uses her magic as a make-shift laser cutter to cut her dress

"It works!" just then Bloom hears something "Hey, what's going on?" Bloom leaves to go to the window, unaware of the fire she left. She sees Ash was looking at the window "Ash what's going on" Bloom ask him as Ash chuckled

"Look" as Ash points Bloom sees the Red Fountain students entering Alfea from her window

"Oh! Brandon, Sky, Riven, they're all here! And I'm late..." said Bloom as Ash looks at her "Hey Bloom did you decide who you want to dance with tonight?" Ash asked her as Bloom smiled "Well Ash...I was thinking of..." then Bloom smells smoke

"Oh... What's... Huh? Oh! Sorry Ash i had to go!" as Bloom runs back inside and panics at seeing her dress on fire. Kiko also panics as Bloom desperately tries to put it out by slapping a pillow on it. She puts it out after a few whacks

"What a disaster! If only I had scissors!" as Bloom leaves the room. "Bloom wait!" Ash shout to her

"Why Ash Whenever i really need something, I can never find it..." as Bloom felt Ash's hands on his shoulder "Yes it's true but that never stops you!" Ash said to her as Bloom smiles more "You are right Ash let's go find some scissors" said Bloom

(Underground tunnel)

The Trix are walking through tunnel. "Hey, this is it! What did I tell you? These tunnels have been abandoned for centuries, back then they connected the three schools and were used in emergencies." said Icy as Darcy is looking at map.*

"The entrance to Alfea is straight ahead." Darcy said to Icy "We're almost there then!" Stormy replied

"Right Let the fun begin!" said Icy

(Alfea Hallway)

"Ash This is ridiculous! I can't even find a simple pair of scissors! we'll go check in the storeroom." said Bloom

"Or i can make appear!" ss Ash use his trick and has the scissors

"Thanks Ash" as Bloom hugs him "You are the best!" as Ash blushed then they let go. Bloom opens door to underground tunnel and hears voices.*

(Tunnel)

"Now, which way do we go?" said Darcy

"Don't ask me, you're the one with the map!" Stormy shouts at her sister "Ash! I recognize those voices..." as Ash agreed with her. him and Bloom quietly gasps and run back up the stairs before the Trix sees them

(Alfea Hallway)

The Trix arrive in Alfea's hallway, they walk in the hallway, and see Red Fountain's present box. "What are you three up to?" Ash thought as him and Bloom hides behind a wall and spies on them.

"Hey look, the Red Fountain coat of arms. The gifts must be in there!" said Icy in a hush tone

"I wonder what those simpletons are gonna give the fairies?" said Darcy

"Whatever they are we'll use them to wreak havoc and spread panic. That'll give us a chance to get the ring. Come on Darcy, show us where it is, go on." said Icy

"With pleasure, dearest sister!" Darcy begins to cast her spell. "Illusion! Show the Trix!" Darcy's power reveals the location of Stella's ring - inside her jewelry box.

"Ugh, but... It's Stella's Ash! Bloom said

"I heard burglars robbed jewelry before but this is insane!" Ash replied as they got the box "Great, now we know where to find it! Come on Stormy, time to do your thing!" Icy said

"At last!" Stormy uses her powers to open Red Fountain's present box. Then Darcy grabs one of the eggs inside, opens it and little butterflies appear.

"Oh, enchanted little eggs." said Darcy

"How tacky. Anyway, it's time for us to prepare our own surprise!" as Ash see The Trix raises their index fingers and speaks an incantation.

"These presents shall become snake-rat eggs!" icy replied

"Which will hatch at the touch of a fairy!" said Darcy then Stormy spoke "And spread terror all over!" The Trix complete the spell on the eggs.

"Goodness, no!" said Bloom

"Well done sisters! Now, let's get out of here." then Icy casts spell on a wall and the Trix pass through it to the outside and find a hiding place.*

"We'll hide back here so we can enjoy the show." said Icy

(Party Hall)

"No kidding. I have one just like that." said the specialist talking to they fairy "Aren't they great?" she said

"I know." he said

"And did you see..." as Ash and Bloom were searching then Bloom spot her friends "Oh! There they are!" said Bloom

"So, yeah. That's what I decided to do..." said the voice Bloom finds the girls and walks towards them but bumps into Ash first.

"Ow! Sorry Ash." said Bloom as Ash chuckle "It's fine happens all a time at my life" Ash replied as Brandon appeared

"Ash, Bloom, are you two okay?" said Brandon

"Yes, of course." said Bloom

"I'm so glad to see you two here. Are you two dancing?" as Ash heard him said that "Ah...no not at all?" Ash replied as he nervously scratches head.*

"Yeah, me too but I gotta go!" as Bloom quickly leaves. "Already?" said Brandon as Ash spoke

"I should get goin as well" as Ash leaves then spots Bloom eventually reaches the girls.

"Girls, yoo-hoo!" said Bloom as the girls see her

"Oh, Bloom!" Stella said

"We were starting to worry!" said Tecna talking to Bloom "What took you so long?" said Flora as Ash arrive "We had a major emergency!" Ash said

(Hallway)

"This is an emergency, the witches are here!" said Bloom telling them the emergency

"What are you talking about?" said Stella

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy have cast a spell on the presents from Red Fountain! I heard them talking about something called a "snake-rat"..." said Bloom

"Snake-rats? Hmm. Let me consult my database." as Tecna manifests her database on her hand.

"Snake-rats: swamp creatures of the disgustabilus genies. They eat toads..." as Stella spoke and disgusted

"Uh, thank you Tecna. We get the picture. Slimy, vicious and venomous. Like the witches. But what's in it for them?" said Stella

"Stella there is more" Ash said to her

"Ash is right Stella, let me finish! The witches want to provoke a huge panic and use it as a diversion to get their hands on your ring!" said Bloom

"That's quite the sneaky plan. We've got to stop the eggs from being handed out." said Musa

"Urgh!! Too late! Look!" Flora points to Timmy and Sky as they ready the chest to hand out the eggs.

"For you ladies, I hope you like them!" said Sky

"Egg surprises." said Musa

"Yes and the surprise is a very cuddly snake-rat!" said Bloom as Ash doesn't want to imagine that "Rarity might have a panic attack" Ash replied

"We need a counter spell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle!" The Winx form a circle as instructed.

"Repeat after me: What it once was, let it be again!" Stella tells them "What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! What it once was..." Counter spell is initiated onto the chest of the cursed eggs and they return to normal. Sky grabs one of the eggs and hands it to the girls. The fairies open them and are delighted.*

"Phew!" they said

"Now that is a relief!" Ash said as Sky presents an egg to Stella. "I hope this egg brings you luck." said Sky as Stella was silent

"Huh?" Stella suspiciously takes egg. "I guess I'll find out soon enough if it does or not!" said Stella

"Let me see it." Musa takes the egg and looks at it intently.*

"Flora... are you thinking what I'm thinking by any chance?" musa asked Stella "I am indeed. And I've studied Palladium's lesson very well." Flora repliex

Musa hands Flora the egg.* "It's all yours, Flora!" said Musa as Flora casts a spell on the egg.

"And now I'll make a little surprise blossom for our three witchy little friends!" as the egg was gone

"What did you do to the egg??" Bloom asked her "What kind a spell you used" Ash wondered

"I'll tell you two later, meanwhile I want you to go run and get changed, it's getting late!" Flora said to Bloom then Ash remembers

"I had to get ready see ya" as Ash was running back to his room

(Outside Alfea)

In their hiding place, Icy freezes and shatters the surrounding vegetation in aggravation. "D'ugh... I don't believe this, the spell didn't work!!" said Icy

"Alright, let's go see!" stormy

"Never mind, Stormy. Sooner or later the ring will be ours! I always get what I want!" said Icy

(Bloom's Room)

Bloom turns on the lights by using magic. "Bloom, hop to it!" She starts to get changed with Kiko jumping up and down on the bed.

"Sorry Kiko, no time to play! Huh?" as Bloom see Stella's jewelry box levitates in front of Bloom's room. Both Bloom and Kiko gasp at the sight. Bloom chases after it.

"Stella's jewelry box! Whoopsie! I've got to stop it! Hey, hoo, come back here you!!" said Bloom

Ash was finish some touches of his new suit with his element of truth reference jewel on it "Finish now the gift i made for Bloom" Ash said then he notice the box too

"Not again" he said

(Outside Alfea)

The box opens in mid-air, the only item to be taken is Stella's ring case. "Uh, good heavens! This is very strange... Stella's ring!! It's flying away!!" as Bloom chases after Stella's floating ring case.

"Hey! Ogh! Woah, wait for me! Where are you going?!" Bloom said still chasing it "Hang on, someone's coming this way and so is the ring!" said Icy

"Ugh. Huh. Urgh. Uh! Gotcha! Hah-ha!" Bloom successful catches the ring, angering the Trix.

"Unbelievable. She's walking away with the ring!" Icy said

"Hum-hm-hm." she cheered as the Trix leaves their hiding place.

"Nosy little Missy!" said Stormy

"Why can't she mind her own business?!" said Darcy as Bloom see the trix "Huh? Ugh!" then Bloom drops ring case. Uh-oh. This isn't good, where are the others?" she replied

Flora sees Bloom in trouble. "Poor Bloom, the witches have got her cornered!" as Flora is going to warn the others

(Alfea's Dance Hall)

"Bloom's in trouble!" Flora shout

"Young ladies, it's time to offer our gifts, come join the others and Musa will play something for us." said Faragonda The girls look at each other, troubled by the situation.

(Outside)

"Are you ready, little girl? Hmph!" said Stormy as Icy solidifies the ground around Bloom. Bloom jumps off of it. Next, Darcy stomps on the ground, creating an opening in the earth.*

"Urgh!!" Stormy then summons a twister that pushes Bloom into the crack but Bloom grabs the edge before she actually plummets into it. Icy then levitates the ring case that was near them.

"May I do the honors?" said Darcy

"Of course." said Stormy as they struck her "Ugh..." said Bloom

"You're on your own this time, your friends are not around to help you." Icy begins her spell to eliminate Bloom. "Hurgh. So long little fairy." said Icy till she was struck by energy ball "You are wrong ugly" Ash said made a great entrance

"Ash!" Bloom shout as Ash smiled "The lost prince is here to play fetch him you two" said Icy

"Don't worry pretty boy we won't hurt you" said Darcy as she use her magic at Ash but he use protect "is that all you got!" Ash replied

"You forgot me" as Stormy used her barrier spell trapped him

"Ash no!" said Bloom

"Finally it took us a hard time to catch you. Once we finish off that Girl like she is a fairy" said Icy as Bloom ain't going to let that happen

"No! I am a fairy and must not fail! I will succeed and I am not letting you take Ash!" as Bloom finally transforms into a fairy outfit is a sparkly light blue, cropped halter top decorated in heart shaped with an oval-shaped gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching sparklylight blue miniskirt with matching color shorts under her skirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blueglove-like, detached sleeves around her forearms from elbow to wrist with a point down the back of each palm and wears a small golden tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips.

"Wow, I'm transformed! Looks like we're evenly matched!" said Bloom

"That's an awfully cute little fairy outfit. Too bad you'll need more than that to win against us!" said Icy

"Well said, little sister!" said Stormy

"Vertigo!" Darcy casts an hypnotic spell onto the area, causing confusion to Bloom.

"W-what's going on?! I'm all dizzy... I must offset the witch's spell... But, of course" as Bloom flies upward, away from spell. then she free Ash from the barrier

"Thanks Bloom now it's payback!" Ash said as he looks at the Trix "Fairies can fly and up here, spells of illusion have no affect." said Bloom

"Hurgh!!!" Darcy is irritated

"Got a problem, Darcy? Nasty little fairy and a handsome prince! Ice Prism!" Icy summons an undergrowth of ice crystals against Ash and Bloom. Ash used leaf blades to cut the crystals Bloom dodges them.

"Frost Bite! Hng-yah!" Icy blast Bloom from the back using one of the ice crystals and knocks her. as Ash catches Bloom and landed into the tall shrubs.

"Argh!! Oof Ash thanks!" said Bloom as Ash blushes "Now, let's put the "icing" on the cake. Iceberg!" Icy casts an ice spell onto the tall shrubs and completely freezes it.

"Ahahahaha! Hey, we got the ring. Let's get out of here!" Icy snaps her fingers and the Trix teleport home.

"Nrgh. Oof. I did it! Just in time! Bloom stands on her feet and brushes off the dirt. "Ash are ok" Bloom was worried as Ash had his thumb up

"A-ok" Ash said to her then they heard Stella "Ash,Bloom!" as her and the girls came

"Ash! Bloom! Goodness! Are you okay?!" said Flora

"Yes, We're still in one piece. But where were you all?" said Bloom "We couldn't get away from the headmistress!" Stella told them

"Is everything alright?!" said Tecna

"Well, we did manage to get away from them..." as Ash was cut off "You know, you ran quite a risk." said Tecna

"We know but they have Stella's ring, I was just trying to get it back then...my hero help me!" said Bloom as Ash was turning red

"Well i..." Ash was lost of words

"Don't worry, Bloom. The ring is perfectly safe!" said Flora

"What do you mean? Tell me!" Bloom ask as they are heading back in

(Bloom's Room)

Bloom finally alters her dress with a pair of scissors. "I've got to hurry up! A little snip here... Finishing touch! There! Ready for the party!"

(Alfea's Dance Hall)

"Wow! Woah!" as they see Bloom walks down and to her friends while everyone is astound by her dress is light two piece outfit a crop top, detached sleeves with longs strings flowing from them, and a pencil skirt. beautiful diamond heart necklace and a red beautiful flower crown. Faragonda nods in approval.

"Hmmm." said Faragonda as Bloom walks to her friends "How do I look?" she said "Beautiful as a spring flower." said Flora

"You know, you never told me what you did to the egg." Bloom asked

"Simple. While you were getting dressed, I did a little magical switcheroo with the egg and the ring, which now lies in a safe place, right Stella?" said Flora

"Right." said Stella

"I'd love to see Icy's face when she opens the shell and a swarm of beautiful butterflies comes out instead of the ring she's so desperately trying to get her paws on." said Bloom

"Well, that's not quite how it's gonna go!" said Flora

"Still, it'll be funny." said stella

(Trix's Dorm)

Icy opens the case and finds an egg. "Hmm... What is this? Hmm, maybe the ring's hidden inside... Something is in here that's for sure. Hmm... I can hear a thumping sound... Ugh!" said Icy as The egg shakes violently and light illuminates the room for a split second.

"Urgh!" she said as A duck appears on Icy's hand.

"Huh?!"

"What's that?!" said Stormy as the duck spoke "Quack quack, mommy!" said the duck "M-m-mommy?!" Icy replied

"Quack quack, mommy!" it said

"Urgh!" Icy backs away and the duck lands on her and gives her a kiss. "Urgh!!" Icy was irritated

"Nero loves mommy!" the duck said to Icy "Urgh!! I hate him! I hate him!" said Icy

(Alfea's Dance Hall)

everyone in Alfea are ready to dance then they stopped as Ash appeared in his old suit he wore back from Equestria "Whoa Ash!" said Stella saw him "Oh my he's cute!" said Flora staring at him "He's like a true prince and a music in my heart" said Musa

"Why...he's...he's...cute" Tecna cover her mouth as Ash taps Bloom on the shoulder.

"Ash...Hi!" Bloom was nervous

"Hey Bloom Um... Would you uh... like to dance?" Ash asked her as Bloom blushed but she smiled

"Oh, Ash I love to dance with you! Bloom places her hand on Ash's and they begin to dance.

"I love your dress you are like a beautiful flower" Ash said admired her "Oh thank you Ash...I love your suit" said Bloom as they continue "You won't plan to run off again Ash" she ask

"I won't but what about you" Ash said to her "No Ash, I promise." she said

 **thats it of CH 3 of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom story send over pm or review so enjoy**


	4. chapter 4

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Voice of Nature**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

(Palladium's Class)

Ash was all ready for class today of course his day went great since his dance with Bloom now he is with Palladium's class "So, as I was saying, today's exercise will be rather difficult." said Palladium

"Professor Palladium, a mosquito just bit me!" Said a student name Fracine

"Well, we are in a swamp, and it's just a mosquito. It's no big deal." said Palladium

"But look where it got me!" Fracine lifts one side of her shorts. Palladium, obviously nervous, backs away and stutters.

"Oh my! From- Well, um... what I meant was... uh... T-to be "shorts" and to uh eh... the point..." said Palladium as The students laugh at Palladium.

"Poor professor. They shouldn't give him such a hard time." Bloom said to Ash in his explorer outfit "I know Bloom that happen the same way with Kakashi sensei at my travels" Ash said

"If he were more confident, he'd get more respect." Stella replied

"A good fairy should be able to listen to what nature tells us. Today's exercise is designed to put your skills to the test. Now, you've all been put into groups, so we're ready to begin. You have three hours to get out of Black-Mud Swamp and reach the clearing in the middle of Gloomy-Wood Forest, without using magic. Remember, listen carefully to the voice of nature, and follow its advice." as Palladium teleports and leaves the girls in the middle of the swamp. The five main fairies break off in their own little group, getting knee-deep in mud.

"This place is... ew... totally disgusting." Stella shout walking to the deep mud "Oh, yes, dear. All this mud is so very inconvenient." said Musa

"I don't know if you realize it, but we're knee-deep in what I would refer to as a problematic mud puddle. All right, you guys, take cover! I'll handle it." Tecna replied as Ash and Bloom see Tecna's hands begin to sparkle.

"No, Tecna, don't! We have to listen to nature. I smell something, what is it?" Bloom replied

"He said "listen," not smell." Stella said Ash sniff as well

"No Bloom's right" Ash said as Stella sniffs

"It kinda smells like..." Stella was cut off by Musa knows what it is "It smells like gas! Let's get out of here." The group runs for cover, and Bloom picks up a stick.

"Okay, let's see..." as Bloom throws the stick and pops a gas bubble. A cloud of gas shoots up, followed by several more bubbles popping and releasing more of the gas.*

"A single spark and we would've been toast, my friend." said Bloom as Flora speaks "Oh, yes, we took a big risk!" Flora replied

"Especially you, Tecna. I would have sent you my dressmaker's bill." said Stella as Ash said "More like sent us a medical bill." as The girls all laugh by Ash's choke.

(Trix's Dorm Room)

The Trix's teleport into their rooms. "Ugh!" they growled "Free at last! I really can't stand Zarathustra's lessons!" Stormy said look happy

"Knut, you stupid ogre, where are you?!" as The closet doors starts to move and Darcy notices. She grunts and walks over to it.

"I'm in here!" Knut replied

"Urgh..." Darcy was irritated as the Closet door opens. "Uh, can I come out now? My-my foot is asleep." Knut shouted

"Let him out Darcy." Icy said as Darcy smells something something disgusting and pinches her nose.

"What a stench!!!" said Darcy

"Guess I shouldn't have eaten those beans..." Knut said to her Never mind the beans, Knut, you always smell bad!!" Darcy replied

"We gotta find him a better hiding place with better ventilation." Stormy said to her sisters

"You gotta be more careful, Knut! No body must know that you're here!" Darcy tells Knut "School regulations are clear when it comes to beasts, animals or other pets." Icy replied then Pepe quacks and runs to Icy.

"Quack! Mommy! Mommy!" said Pepe "As I was saying..." as Icy picks up Pepe and throws him.

"We've gotta be more careful. We already broke one rule today by making ourselves invisible to skip a class." said Icy

"But we're witches, aren't we? We're supposed to break rules!" Stormy said

"Urgh!" the she turn her head To Knut "Now you, did you just forget to use telepathy to send your message or did you want everybody to know about it?!" Icy asked Knut

"Forgive me my highness but I had an urgent message and uh I was hiding in the Red Fountain school, just like you told me to, you know and..." Knut was trying to remember

"And??" said Darcy

"And I heard that the Specialists will be bringing my hunting troll to Magix today to be turned over to the police. And then he'll be sent to the Septumian Prison!" Knut tells them

"What a useless beast! He couldn't even manage to take Stella's scepter! Urgh!!" Icy said feel frustrated

"Talk about useless! He got caught out of the house of Bloom, an earthling, and if they question him, he'll spill the beans, he'll tell all about us and we'll be in trouble!" said Stormy

"Relax Stormy! Here's a way out of this: we will free the troll, we'll take advantage of his little trip to Magix to get rid of him, forever." Icy tells her

(Atmospheric Portion of the Swamp)

The troll inside the cell of a Red Fountain aircraft, grunts. Riven maneuvers the aircraft. "You know Sky, I have a strange feeling as if something is about to happen." said Brandon

"Something fun or something bad?" said Sky

"I don't know... Something." said Brandon

"Relax you guys, as you can see I have complete control of this aircraft." Riven said to them "Oh yeah?" Said Sky

"You bet, and don't you ever forget to call me Captain. How's it going back there?" said Riven

"All right, the prisoner is calm." said Timmy as The ship gets hit

"Oops, maybe I spoke too soon." Timmy replied

"What was that?!" said Brandon

"It's coming from outside, something's out there." Sky check the systems "What are you talking about? That's impossible, the sensors don't pick up anything!" said Riven then The ship gets hit again and starts to plummet onto the ground of the swamp. Ash and The Winx notices the falling aircraft.

"Look! A Red Fountain Aircraft!" Bloom said pointing at the aircraft "Let's go see!" said Stella

"What could've hit at Black-Mud Swamp?!" Ash wondered in his mind

"Hurry, they might need help!" Bloom said

(The Aircraft's Crash Landing Spot)

Ash and The girls run to the location and Riven is scratching his head in pain.*

"You guys okay?" Flora asked them

"Isn't it rather obvious?" Riven said to Flora as Musa sees Riven and appears to be infatuated by him. Riven looks at her intensely too and she giggles.

"We're all safe and sound, thanks." Bandon tells them then Sky sees the large gaping hole on the aircraft. "Ooh no!! Where's the troll?!" said Sky as they All gasps.

"He's escaped!" said Brandon as All Alfea Students heard that "A troll?! What do you mean?" they said

"You were transporting a troll and you guys let him escape?!" Tecna said

"We didn't let anyone escape. There was an accident. We lost altitude and..." as Riven was cut off

"Mechanical failure!" said Timmy

"Any how, there's nothing to worry about, he's handcuffed." said Riven but Sky sees the handcuffs laying in the mud and picks it up.

"Ooohh... Uh, Riven! Look what I found in the sludge!" said Sky

"If I'm correct Sky you are delivering the hunter troll we faced back at gardina" Ash replied

"Oh no! But..." then Bloom was cut off "Oh, great!" said the Winx "What are you guys doing around here?" Brandon asked them "We're in the middle of an assignment, Brandon." Bloom tells them

"Then get back to your assignment and don't worry about a thing, leave it to the Specialists!" Riven said to them

"The Specialists are gonna be here? When?" Stella said then Riven grunts and glares at Stella and Stella laughs at him. "We're right here, you silly little girl!" Riven said to Stella

"What Riven means, is that perhaps it would be best for you to go back to Alfea while we try to capture that animal." Sky said to them

"Right Sky perhaps you can find cage for a hotheaded friend of yours before his temper gets himself into trouble" Ash said

"We don't need your editorial comments, (mockingly) your highness..." Riven said to both Sky and Ash

"And we don't need to be told what to do! We will take care of this on our own!" Amaryl said to them

"You do what you got to do, but don't ever say we didn't warn you! Now, come on guys, let's get to work. We got a troll to capture!" Riven replied as The Specialists walk towards their fallen ship.

"Now what do we do?" Bloom asked "Maybe we should go with the guys and help them find the troll." Stella tells them her idea

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. I say we get back to the assignment we were given." Flora tells her

"We all know that troll, he's a wild beast. Sky and the others could be in for mega-problems." Stella replied

"Okay. If you all think so..." Flora said but to Ash he had a bad feeling about this

"Well, one thing's for sure - something strange is going on here. Have you notice the hole in the fuselage? The aircraft is hit in flight." Tecna tells them

"So, I guess someone... helped him escape!" Flora guessed

"More luck a three familar faces we run to" Ash exclaimed

"I'm afraid you're right Ash." Tecna said to him "In that case, we don't have much choice, do we?" Flora said as they agreed

(Near Fallen Aircraft)

Timmy tries to rewire the ship. "The impact knocked out the stabilizer!" Tecna said to him

"And whoever did that must have dealt with the handcuffs, too!" Musa replied as Sky holds up the handcuffs to show Tecna.

"It's a psychic lock, to be able to open it, you need mental powers." said Tecna then Bloom is looking at the troll's footprints.

"Hey girls, check this out! The troll's footprints! Notice anything?" as they look at the footprints

"Oh yeah, that guy's got feet the size of an ocean liner!" Stella said

"Huge feet that leave no prints! See, they become less and less visible and then they totally disappear!" Musa replied as Flora steps on the wet mud.

"But the ground's still soft. How do you explain that?" Flora tells them as Ash is examines the footprint

"It's as if the troll was on an ultrasonic weight loss plan!" Stella said a humor

"It's as if the troll found a way to gradually achieve a state of weightlessness!" Musa said to her

"Well this sounds a bit like a flying spell!" Flora thinks it flew

"Yeah but trolls can't cast spells!" Tecna replied which is true

"True it don't use spells Yecna but if it was cast by a other caster" Ash said to her

"Ash is right that means someone helped him. Let's tread carefully, who knows what's in this swamp... Come on girls." Bloom said

"Finding a troll in a swamp turned out a lot harder than I thought." Said Tecna

"He could be absolutely anywhere!" Flora replied

"The silence is eerie... The swamps absorb every sound." said Musa as Bloom smiled "It's a good thing, the silence helps us focus!" Bloom tells them

"So we can listen to the voice of nature!" said Flora as Tecna was irritated "Not that again! I don't hear anything!" said Tena

"Huh? Oh..." Bloom looks around.

"So? Did mother nature suggest anything to you?" Tecna asked her

"I'd start over there." Bloom points to a deeper part of the swamp. "Why? What's there?" Stella asked Bloom

"I'm not keep on going by myself but... I really feel that it's the right way!" Bloom said then Ash joins

"Bloom's Right the voice is telling us to keep going I can feel it" Ash tells them

"Yeah, I feel it too! It is the right path!" Flora joins in

"Come on, this way!" Bloom then Musa sighs in defeat and indifference. And the girls start walking into the deeper part of the swamp.

"I just hope we don't regret this..." Tecna mumbled

(Somewhere around the swamp)

"Hey, these branches are alive!" said Riven

"That's impossible Riven! No form of animal life can survive here!" Timmy tells him suddenly Plants continue to entangle the Specialists with their vines.

"And why not??" Sky asked

"There's nothing animals can eat here." said Timmy but The vines start to creep down even more and tighten their grip.*

"Are you absolutely sure about that?!" Brandon replied

"Positive! But I'm beginning to have some serious doubts!" Timmy tells them then Sees another vine.

"Uh oh. HEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!" he screamed then Ash and The girls are walking through a part of the swamp.

"Don't make any noise. I recognize these plants. They're "Quietus Carnivoris", they hate noise." Flora tells them

"Really? I find it hard to believe." Stella Whistles loudly.

"See? Nothing's happened! Duh ahhh!!!" suddenly The plants grab Stella by her ankles and hangs her upside down. Stella continues to scream really loudly.

"Now i see why they are called Quietus Carnivoris for nothing" Ash replied

"Shh! Don't move!" Bloom tells Stella as Flora puts a hand on her head and calms the plants down with her mind. They retreat their vines and release Stella. Stella coughes*

"Dear, oh dear, will keep your mouth shut from now on??" said Flora as they sneak away without a noise they heard Timmy screams loudly.

"HEEELLPP!!"

"I can hear Timmy but I think the boys got the same thing like stella" as they follow the scream

"Stop yelling Timmy! I can't think straight!" said Sky as Ash and the Girls arrive where the Specialists are tied up.*

"Ah, there you are!" Stella said to them

"Keep whispering by all means. You wouldn't want to upset the digestive process of these plants. Uuurgh!!" as The plants strangle Riven even harder.

"Keep your voice down you dummy!" Musa tells him as Flora calms down the plants again. and they release the Specialists.

"Everything's okay, little plants, you can relax!" Flora tells the plants

(Outside the Deeper Part of the Swamp)

The group walks away from the plants. "Um, I'm really glad to see you again, Bloom!" said Brandon

"Ahem! You can speak normally now, we're out of danger!" Stella tells him

"I think we should all look for the troll together at this point. What do you guys say?" Said Bloom

"Well, I'm okay with it!" said Flora

"I refuse to team up with fairies." Riven shouted "You're on your own then buddy." said Sky as Riven pouts.

"And if you find the troll just give us a shout." Sky tells him

"Hmph!" Riven growled as Ash chuckled "Reminds me of Davis and Raph" Ash said to himself

(Near a Muddy Pond)

Sky jumps onto a small slab of earth. Timmy tries to as well but misses and falls into it. Everyone laughs except Riven.

"First, we've got the fairyness to look after and now we've got clumsy Timmy as well!" Riven said as. Sky helps Timmy off the muddy pond.*

"Grr... Riven, you've gone to far!" said Brandon

"You're just Prince Sky's yes-man, Brandon. Why don't you go clean up his uh... stables?" Riven said to him

"You're insulting Riven." said Brandon

"So? What are you gonna do about it?" Riven said to him then Ash walks over to them then Ash use a binding on the boys "Look you two may not show teamwork but you all act like two year olds" as Ash was walking away from the others

"Hey you bind us on purpose tell me. why you did it!" Riven asked as Ash stops

"There are 3 reasons Riven 1. I know you guys didn't check if all systems were fully functional before taking off 2. You guys have no experience in helping yourselves in the forest and finally 3. One of you is to cocky which is a lack of teamwork which is why I'm going to catch the troll" Ash told him before bloom and the rest of the girls could go with him he place his hand up in front of them to stop them and said "I meant I doing this alone" they gasp but bloom was worried

"but ash you can't do this by yourself its dangerous to go in forest alone" Bloom said to him

then Ash said calmly "relax girls I had my experience in forests during my travels for 6 years I can handle it" they we're surprised by the experience they they were just given but but that didn't stop Bloom who was still more worried

"but what if the troll ambushes you and catching you off guard your going to need help I just don't want to see you get hurt" ash notices this and place his hand on her shoulder

"bloom look at me" she looks at him to see his determined face "I'll be fine you have to nothing worry about I'll come back safe and sound okay?" She stares at him still having a worried expression on a face "you promise?" Ash nodded "I promise" and before he left he grabs her hand and kissed it causes all to girls smile

"awwwww" as bloom blushed and with that he took off running into the forest

"Riven we better work as the team or You're off the team buddy! Is that clear?" said sky as Everyone glares at Riven.

"Alright... Let's go find that troll and that showoff..." he said

"That one looks good!" Timmy said to Tecna "Thanks!" as Tecna successfully jumps onto a slab of earth on the muddy pond. Follower by Stella and Musa.

"Whoooa..!" said both

"I-I know this might sound crazy but I think these clumps of turf a-are moving!" said Stella

"I was thinking the exact same thing!" said Bloom

'You can all stop "thinking" now 'cause these clumps of turf are moving for real!" said Tecna Suddenly, the muddy pond shakes and the clumps start moving even faster.

"WHOOAA!!" as A whirl pool forms.*

"Ugh! W-w-what's going on?!" Musa wondered "Well, it's a whirlpool. We've gotta get out of here, now!" sais Brand as Stella falls backward and Sky catches her from behind.

"Oh! Thanks, Sky...!" said Stella

"Careful not to fall in the water, okay guys? We get trapped in the whirlpool!" said Brandon as Everyone begins to jump through each moving clump and get onto solid ground. However, Riven misses one and ends up in the water.

"Riven!!" said Brandon

"Gotcha!" said Tecna grabs onto Riven's hands and start to pull.

"Hold on, Riven!" said Tecna

"Don't let go off me!!" Riven shout then The whirlpool starts to pull Riven in and Tecna struggles to pull Riven up and is dragged into it but thankfully Timmy grabs her by her feet.

"Someone help me! I can't hang on much longer!!" said Timmy Bloom and Brandon comes to help Timmy and they successfully pull them in.

"Come on guys, let's go... We've got a troll to catch... We've lost too much time already..." said Riven

"Huh?" they are confused

(Near the Troll)

"Huh?" said Riven as Everyone looks surprised. "We found him!!" said Sky as they heard Someone Screaming

"HELP!! OOH!!" as Everyone runs toward the sound.

"That's Amaryl!" said Bloom

"The fairies of Alfea are in danger!" said Brandon as Bloom pulls away the pushes and sees Amaryl's group and the troll.

"The girls are trapped! We've got to do something before the troll starts making trouble!" said Bloom

"We've gotta be quick and to the point! Number one: find a way to distract the troll!" said Sky

"Oh!" said winx

"I hope your plan also has a number two!" said Stella then they notice an rock hit the troll at the head "Hey big blue ugly. Remember me!" as they saw it's Ash saving the group but that troll remembered him

"I remember you me crush little man!!!!!" as thier fight started "Need to get him away from the girls" Ash let's him follow as Ash use the vines to swing

"Ash had saved the group!" said Musa was amazed "Outstanding but we should help him!" said Flora

"What's the plan Sky!" said Stella

"Of course! Brandon and Timmy will grab a hold of him, then Riven and I will slip the handcuffs on him. Any complaints?" he said

"Then let's hurry" said Tecna as they follow the trail and see the troll Everyone's quiet.

"I can smell you boy where are you!" as the troll got bind by vines around him then Ash came down

"I never run from a fight ugly" Ash said as Sky gives the signal "Alright then, let's do it!" shout sky The girls go and distract the troll.

"Hey you, big bully! Remember us?" said Bloom as the Troll turns around and roars. then breaks free the binds

"Girls what are you doing?!" Ash shout

"Come and get us , dodo head, come on!" said Stella as Timmy and Brandon grab the troll by his legs.

"Yah!" then The other two specialist pin him down by his arms.*

"Come on, quick! What are you waiting for?! Cuff him!!" said Sky

"Easier said than done!" Riven tries to cuff the troll but the troll grabs his face "Hurry up, you guys! I-I can't hold on." said Timmy then the Troll swings Sky (Brandon) and Riven off his arms and escapes. Bloom gasps.

"Great, we lost him again! What a good job we did..." said Brandon

"So you guys are the "Specialists" huh? Specialists in what? Botchery?" Amaryl laughs at them and leaves were her group.

"That's the thanks we get?" said Sky

"Sky where's the handcuffs?" Stella asked him then Bloom notice something else "Where's Ash?" she said

(Somewhere in the Swamp)

Troll walks into a very vegetated part of the swamp, sniffs the air and appears to follow the scent.

"So you are finding someone I'll head him off at the past" as Ash was jumping at the trees for the shortcut to head the troll off at the past

(Sitting on a Fallen Tree Trunk)

Bloom walks over to Brandon and sits down next to him.

"Brandon?" said Bloom

"Oh hi, it's you." he said

"You know, even if you lost the troll again, what you did back there was very nice." said Bloom

"That's nice of you to say, Bloom, but you know it's not true." said Brandon

"You guys saved those ungrateful fairies from the troll..." said Bloom

"Bloom, your friends weren't really far off the mark you know. We're not "Specialists", we're a bunch of rookies." Brandon replied

"But..."

"The only thing we do really well together is... argue." he said Bloom giggles a bit and she then start getting worried "Ash please be careful" she said

(Back With the Others)

"Don't try to blame me Sky! I'm not the one who handcuffed Timmy!" said Riven

"What?! You had the handcuffs!" said Sky

"Who?! ME?!" said Riven

"Alright! That's enough! If we can't work as a team, we'll never be able to catch the troll!" said Timmy

"You're right, we gotta work together, if not we're never gonna succeed. Should we try again?" said Sky

"Hahaha! Alright!" said Riven

"Got ya." Sky said

Bloom and Brandon walk back to the group as Sky and Riven shake hands in agreement.*

"Riven and I have called a truce." said sky

"I'd have preferred everlasting peace but I can live with that." said Brandon

(In a Dark Part of the Swamp)

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Stormy

"You gotta learn to chill out, Stormy. Everything is under control, alright?" said Icy

"But he could be lost!" said Darcy

"Impossible! When a troll picks up a scent he never loses it!" said Icy

"Maybe he got stuck in the quicksands!" said Darcy

"But our anti-gravity spell, that would've kept him from sinking!" said Stormy

"What if that made him lose the scent? But then again, I never hatched a plan that's not perfect." said Icy

"Mommy! Mommy!" said pepe

"What?!" Icy shouted "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!' said pepe "Wretched creature!" as Icy freezes Pepe and it still hops. but she sense a source was familar

"Huh? Well, well looks who's here with the troll!" they see The troll arrives but not close to them as he is fighting Ash but he had him bind again

"This time you won't escape my friend" as Ash handcuffed him "Come one we had enough time to get you back to the aircraft." Ash said to him the trix were more angry "Don't worry you two i'll deal with him!" said Icy

"Wait if you use that he will learn who you are?" said Stormy

"Desprate times calls for desprate mearures sister" said Icy as Ash was walking with the troll "Meet up with the others so you be out of our hair..." Ash suddenly stops he notice the way out but something isn't right

"I'm trapped in a genjutsu release!" as Ash was free from it then see the trix

"At last. You made it prince and you brought the troll to us." then Darcy looks at the troll 'We gave you freedom and you did as you were told and now you must return to Oblivion." said Darcy

"Goodbye, troll, our secret vanishes with you!" said Icy

"Huh?!" as the Trix use their magic on the troll.

"Mission accomplished." said Stormy then Ash stops them "hey that was a dirty trick you three pull on me Icy" Ash said as Icy chuckled

"you are a stubborn one...you maybe my type but we'll deal with you later Now, let's go back to Cloud Tower." as Icy teleports them home. The Specialists and Winx are now walking to the place where the Trix were as Brandon looks at Bloom And now what do you hear?" he asked

"It's not a sound, more like a feeling." said Bloom

"It's something you can't hear with your ears, you feel it inside." said Flora

"Well then, you think this should be the right path?" said Sky

"Relax, I've learned that in these situations, Bloom can't be beat!" said Tecna as They all continue walking and then stop.

"We've reached the end of road." said Bloom

"But there's no one here." said Sky

"I don't know what to say, I sense nothing!" said Bloom then they see Ash is okay Ash!" as Bloom runs to him and hugs Ash "I guess i worried you too much" Ash said

"Hey Ash!" said brandon

"Hey" Ash said

"Ash did you catch the troll." said Musa

"I did but he's gone" Ash said to her "Like There's negative energy in this part of the swamp." said stella as Ash nodded

"I feel it too! As if someone cast a spell here!" said Tecna

"Someone used a spell to make the troll disappear?" said Sky

"First, they help him escape, then they help him in the swamp and make him disappear!" Musa replied

"But who would wanna do something like that?"said Brandon then Ash had one thing

"Well you will believe who i ran to Bloom" Ash shows her feathers

"What?" as Bloom picks up some feathers from Ash's hand

"What's that in your hand there, Bloom?" Tecna asked "I'm not sure. I maybe wrong but these feathers look familiar. Ring a bell?" Bloom said

"that's because those feathers are from Icy's duck" Ash tells them

"Icy's duck!" said Musa as Ash nodded "And what does she have to do with this story?" Flora asked him

"I haven't got a clue but I'd really like to know soon." Ash said to Flora

"so do I Ash but we should get back to class" said Bloom

(Back to Palladium's Class)

The Specialists land their aircraft in front of the Winx's class. The girls leave the aircraft.

Huh." said Riven

"Hmm." said Musa

"Well if you guys don't mind, we'll stay here and wish you goodbye." said Brandon as Ash and The Winx look at their class.

"Don't worry about it, we totally understand!" said Bloom as the Aircraft leaves.

"Bye!" said Bloom

"See ya!" said Stella as they made it to class

"I watched you during today's exercise and even though you came in last, I'm really satisfied with your performance." said Palladium

"What?!" said both

"You've shown courage, initiative and generosity, as well excellent decision-making capabilities. So in the light of the outcome of this exercise, I'd like to say that it was just a test run." said Palladium

"No fair! We did all that for nothing?!" said Amaryl

"I wouldn't say for nothing, Miss Amaryl. Some of you learned a lot today." said Palladium

(Red Fountain)

The specialists' aircraft is being repaired. "This mission was a complete failure..." said Sky

"It's true, we did lose the troll..." said Timmy

"But it was a great experience anyway!" said Sky

"It's true, Prince Sky! For the first time in my life,I felt that I was part of some kind of a group!" said Timmy

"Well then, you know what I say? A real team of "Specialists" was born today!" said Brandon

"I agree, and guys, please do me one favor. Stop calling me "prince", it makes me feel old!" said Sky as They all laugh.

(Alfea)

Bloom opens the door to Stella's room. "Stella, you awake?" she whispered "Yeah..." said Stella

"Everything okay?" said Bloom as Stella spoke "Yes, Bloom... Goodnight..." said Stella

"'Night, Stella..." Bloom closes the door halfway. "Good night, Sky..." said Stella as Bloom while smiling softly, closes the door completely. Bloom walks away then see Ash was in his room

"Ash, You awake?" Bloom whispered as Ash heard Bloom "Yes, Bloom I'm awake" as Bloom walks in

"What are you doing Ash?" Bloom asked him "Oh I'm writing my journal of my journey i had." Ash said as he close his journal "Wow like sharing memories" then Bloom see a harmonica made of leaf

"What's this Ash?" Bloom points at the instrument "My grasswhistle i also play a melody" Ash said to her

"Can I hear it" Bloom asked as Ash smiled "Sure" Ash picks up the grasswhistle and plays Arisu no kusabue as he was done as Bloom smiled

"That song is beautiful" said Bloom as she was asleep on his shoulder "It is perfect" Ash was ready to go but Bloom holds him tight doesn't want to let go Ash smiled then sleep with her

 **thats it of CH 4 of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom story send over pm or review so enjoy**


	5. chapter 5

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Date with Disaster**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

(Alfea kitchen)

"Oh, I hate doing kitchen duties! I just don't get it." Bloom replied as her, Ash, Flora, Musa and Tecna are peeling potatoes "What is it that you don't get, Bloom?" Musa asked her

"Why a school for fairies can't use magic to cook dinner?! It doesn't make sense! All you've got to do is wave the magic wand, snap your fingers, wiggle the nose a couple of times, and voilà! Everything's ready without any effort!" Bloom ssid levitates till Chef comes in.

"However, home-cooked meals taste a lot better and are much healthier!" said the chef

"Um... Hi, Mastro Sfoglia." Bloom said to Sfoglia "How's this side dish coming along?" he asked them "We're almost finished, sir." Musa hands her potato to the chef and criticizes her work. "These potatoes are too small! Take off less skin! And what about the omelettes?! Don't forget to flip them, eh?!"

"Oh! Of course!" said Bloom as she see Ash had peeled seventy potatoes perfectly and flipping his omelet "Wow he never tells me he's a great cook." Bloom said blushing and Amazed by his actions

"I like this young fellow's skills his Cooking is an art, young lady!" said Sfoglia

"When I graduate from here, I'll eat out every night." Musa said to the chef "Now let's see you flip these omelettes. Come on!" he watch Flora flips her omelet and catches hers. Tecna flips her omelet and catches hers. Musa flips her omelet, but it takes a little more time for hers to come down, and she barely manages to catch it in time. Ash he flip his perfect without fail. Bloom tosses her omelet onto the ceiling fan. The girls look at her funny.*

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I have no idea how it happened!" said Bloom as Ash chuckled "It's fine Bloom accidents happen." he said that made her happy

"Well what are you waiting for?! Somebody turn off the fan!" Sfoglia tells them

"Uh... I-I'll do it!" Flora goes to switch, tries to turn it off but turns it faster "Come on down, little omelette! Don't be afraid! Trust me, no one's gonna eat you!" said Musa

"I said turn it OOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF!!!" shouted Sfoglia Flora turns off the fan and the omelette splatters on him

"Grr... I'll have a word with the headmistress about granting you a permanent exemption from kitchen duties! Errgg... you young fairies cause more troubles than help! Now I must clean up before dinnertime, so keep an eye on the roast!" He irritably leaves the kitchen and Flora checks the oven.

"Everything's okay here!" said Flora as Stella comes in. "Ash, Girls! I have some really wild news!" said Stella

"We know. You've managed to get out of kitchen duties. Congratulations, Stella." said Tecna as Ash whispered to Pikachu "Probably playing hooky" Ash said as pikachu chuckled

"Oh, very funny Ash. but I've a perfectly valid reason for that, you know! I'm going out tonight! I've got a date! Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh, valid reason indeed..." said Bloom

"I've received an invitation! Guess who from?!" Stella has a invitation "Oh, we're just DYING to know..." said Musa

"Prince Sky! Can you believe it?! An invitation to Black Lagoon! Sounds good, huh?" Stella tells them

"Wow!" said Flora

"A guy who knows you and STILL wants to see you?" Musa replied

"But what am I gonna wear? I'm so confused! Will you help me pick something?" said Stella

"Well, okay!" as Ash see the girls leaving "Wait girls what about the roast beef!?" but they left Ash alone at the kitchen

(Stella's Closet)

"Stella, you've got so many clothes!" said Bloom

"Hmmm... that's the problem... I need something really special, romantic!" Stella said to her as Flora picks out black dress. "I'd wear this! Pure, classic elegance! It's perfect!" said Flora

"For a funeral, yes. For a date, I need a bit more pizzazz." Stells tells Flora then Tecna looks at weird dress. "How about this then? You're sure to make a lasting impression wearing this. How could you have bought something like that?" said Tecna

"I didn't buy it." said Stella

"Someone GAVE it to you?" Tecna tells her "I designed it!" said Stella

"In the dark?" Musa exclaimed Bloom picks out a blue dress "I like this!" said Bloom

"Yeah, that's it! say Bloom are you asking Brandon out too? Sky gave him the night off." said Stella as Bloom chuckled nervously "Oh, well! Brandon is not his servant! He's his assistant! but I was thinking Ash can ask me out on a date." as the girls heard it "Better tell him because I might ask him out!" said Musa

"Oh no you ain't Musa i should ask him out!" as Bloom heard laughing

"Sorry, Bloom. we were just joking, alright?" said Flora

"Hmph..." said Bloom

"You like him, huh?" ssid Stella as Bloom heard that "Hey!" she said with her face turning red

"Yeah. I know, don't tell me, it's none of my business." said Stella

"Yeah, well you know, you shouldn't have called him that, Stella." said Tecna

"Musa, could you get that box for me, please?" said Stella

"Sure." Musa walks over to chest, lifts it while struggling. "Ugh! What's in there?" Musa asked "Just a few pieces of jewelry." said Stella

"A FEW pieces"!?" said Flora

"Here! These are perfect! But, uh... the ring is too much." as Stella removes ring. "Now that's better! Here. Bloom, could you keep this for me, please?" Stella gives Bloom the ring and Bloom takes it.

"But it's your magic ring!" said Bloom

"Oh, I won't need it tonight. Hey, who needs a magic scepter when you've got a real prince to protect you?" said Stella

"I wouldn't trust that guy. Something is not quite right about this date. I smell a rat!" said Tecna

"I smell something, too..." as Flora, Musa, and Tecna panic while in Stella's closet.

"AHH! THE ROAST!" said Tecna

"Oh no, the roast! Yikes!" said Flora

(Alfea Hallway)

The girls frantically run to the kitchen. "Hurry up! Quick!" said Musa as Flora grabs extinguisher. "I'll get the extinguisher!" said Flora as Bloom, Musa and Tecna barge into the smoky kitchen.

(Alfea Kitchen)

"Uh-oh! What a..." Bloom stop couldn't believe her eyes as she see Ash has the roast out safe but what's burning was Ash's omelet "Well you girls arrive." Ash said not impressed

"Sorry Ash i should've stay and help you and what a mess!" said Bloom

"Mess", you say? A better word would be "Disaster"! Catastrophe! Calamity! Your unreliability is unforgivable!" said miss griselda

"Oh no! It's Miss Griselda!" ssid musa

"Aerolux!" Griselda move her hands and clears the smoke. "I'm coming, girls!" said Flora

"I hope you have a good excuse for all of this..." Griselda hadn't finished when Flora barges in and trips.

"Here I- auuugh! MM!" when she trip Griselda gasps and gets covered in flame retardant. Musa, Tecna, Ash and Bloom try to smother their laughter with their hands as Griselda whips the flame retardant off with a handkerchief.

"Get back to work immediately! Do you hear me! Dinner must NOT be delayed! Do your BEST, Ketchum and girls!" Griselda leaves in a huff. "I can see why Luna call her a mean teacher!" Ash said

":...Bread and cheese okay with you guys? Hmm?" said Bloom

(Winx's Dorm)

Bloom opens door to their dorm, Bloom and Flora enter their room. "Urgh... I'm exhausted!: said Bloom as Flora yawns. "And I'm not even hungry anymore!" she said

"Uooff!" Flora flops onto her bed.

"How are you feeling, Flora? 'Nuff said." Bloom asked but Flora is already snoring and Kiko covers her with a blanket.

"Anyway, I wanna go out, too. With or without a date." said Musa then Bloom enters their living room. "Well, it would certainly be better if somebody asked us out!" said Bloom

"I've not been programmed for dating!" said Tecna

"You should try it anyway, it's fun!" Bloom said to her "What's fun about dating? It is an experience of irrelevant value!" said Tecna

"You have nothing to lose then!" said Bloom

"Yeah, why don't you ask Timmy out?" Musa said to Tecna

"Good night girls, I'm going to switch myself off now!" Tecna walks to her room "Is she a android or something?" that joke Ash said is leaving Bloom and Musa to laugh. They both yawn afterwards. The morning approaches. Ash was sleeping with pikachu wonder what was he dreaming and but him and The girls are awakened by the sound of thrashing.

"Huh?! Huh?" said Kiko

Flora grunts and gets up. "Hey, what's going on?" Flora asked

"I... don't know." Bloom gets off her bed and listens to the noise. "Sounds like it's coming from Stella's room. Let's check it out!" Bloom replied as The two of them leave the room and Musa and Tecna open their own door.

"You heard that too, didn't you?" said Musa Bloom nodded "Mm-hm." The four of them walk in front of Stella's room.

"Stella? Is everything okay? Stella!" Bloom said as Stella's door opens.

"Ah-hah. Oh! Hah-hah, hi! What's up?" said Stella

"Stella, what's with all the noise? And at this hour? It's not even time to get up yet." said Tecna

"Uuuhh... Bag... uhhh... fell down! E-everything's alright; go back to sleep." Stella said Ash find her attitude suspicious "Uh! What's the point? The alarm is about to go off anyway." said Bloom

"What time did you get in last night? We didn't hear you come in!" said Flora

"It was late and I didn't want to wake you up." said Stella becomes evasive.

"So, how did it go? Come on! We want the details!" said Bloom

"Oh! But there's nothing to tell." said Stella

"And you want us to believe that? Come on, come on, come on!" Bloom replied which Stella is irritated "I said "Nothing" happened! Okay?! So go mind your own business!" as she slam the door

"Stella..." said Bloom

"Who does she think she is?!" Musa said look angry but Bloom calm her down "No, Musa, leave her alone. She'll get over it." said Bloom but Ash looks at the door but see dark magic surrounding

"I have a feeling that's not Stella" Ash said as he catch up to the girls

(Wizgiz's Classroom)

The students' heads are all pumpkins. "And one more time, all together! A deep breath, repeat after me! Vanish pumpkin!" said Wizgiz

"Vanish pumpkin!" said the class as Their heads return to normal. Except for one. "Wow! That was a lot of fun!" said Bloom Ash had to admit it is fun "I feel all pumpkin up!" he said made Bloom laugh

"Uh um! Professor Wizgiz, it didn't work, it didn't work!" said Katy still a pumpkin "Calm down, calm down. This is what happens when you don't concentrate enough." wizgiz said

"Do something! Please, professor!" said Katy

"I'll take care of it. Right away!" as Wizgiz Takes a mouse out of his pocket. "Here we are." The mouse screeches loudly. "Ah! A mouse?" Katy backs away but her head returns to normal.

"In a case like this, a good scare is the best cure! Thank you, Phil!" said Wizgiz as the mouse spoke "No problem, Wizzie!" Phil, the mouse, returns to Wizgiz's pocket. The bell rings.

"I'll see you Ash and girls tomorrow for our first lesson on entosymbiosis, the art of insect transformation!" said Wizgiz

"Ughhh!! Eww!!" said the girls but Ash didn't mind that "I can learn that so i can change to Heracross or Scizor" Ash said

(Alfea Hallway)

"Did you notice? Our little princess didn't even bother to come to class!" Musa said to the gang

"I don't know what's gotten into her." Flora

"Maybe something happened to her and she doesn't want to tell us." said Tecna

"But I thought we were her friends!" Flors replied

"I'll try again with Stella. You guys wait for me here, okay?" as Bloom walks off but notice Ash is coming with her. "Thought I can join you." said Ash as Bloom didn't mind but smiled also hiding her blush "Good luck you two, huh." said Musa

"Flora is right, I thought we were all friends. And friends forgive one another, I'm sure Stella will have a good explanation for her wacky behavior this morning. At least I hope so." said Bloom

"No need to worry Bloom we just need to see if she's ok?" Ash said but deep down he believes that is not Stella

(Winx's Dorm)

Bloom opens door while she tells Ash to wait and gasps. Their room is completely trashed.

"What?? Stella??" Bloom opens Stella's door but she is not inside.

"Oh no! This place looks like it's been hit by a tornado." She runs to her room, and opens her doors to see her room in the same situation.

"I just don't get it!" Bloom checks Tecna and Musa's room, which is also completely trashed. "What is going on??" Bloom wondered as Stella is hiding behind the door and she closes it. She clears her throat.

"Hi Bloom, looking for me, are you?" said Stella as Bloom turns around. "Huh? Stella, you did all this?? B-but, why??" Bloom asked her

"Because I want my ring, Bloom! I searched everywhere for it!" Stella is more furious than last time Bloom backs away. "Where is it?! I want to know where you hid it!!" Stella throws a chair.*

"Stella... Are you sure you're alright?!" Bloom asked

"I'll be fine as soon as I get my ring back! You know where it is, don't you?!" Stella points at Bloom.

"Ugh, I don't recognize you Stella! Calm down, okay?! Let's sit down and talk abou-" as Bloom was cut off

"I don't wanna talk, I want my ring, you thief!" Stella forms an energy ball in her hands and throws it at Bloom but Ash came and saved her in speed he hss her in bridal style

"Ash..." Bloom was surprised and blushing that Ash saved her "Alright, Stella, that's enough or shpuld i call you Darcy!" Ash revealed that imposter is Darcy

"You know it's me all along have you!" Darcy runs and magical escapes through the window.

"You okay Bloom?" Ash said as he puts her down "Yes and Ash thank you." as Ash starts blushing Flora, Musa and Tecna are now in the room.

"I don't know. I can't believe it!" Flora

"Believe it girl! This is no dream!" Musa replied

"What in the world has gotten into her?!" Flora wondered

"Her date with Prince Charming must've sent her into dizzy mode." said Tecna

"On Earth, we'd say "she's out of her head." But somehow I don't think Sky's got anything to do with it. You should have seen her! She was, she was really evil! It didn't look like her." Bloom then looks at Ash "Ash how did you know she's Darcy" she asked

"My magic and Aura can sense darkness when she lock her door" Ash said

"I don't understand the part about the ring. Why was she looking for it? STella, gave it to you!" said Musa

"What if she's done something to Stella? What if something happened to make me confused?!" said Flora

"That's what we've got to find out! For the time being, nobody must know anything about what happened." said Bloom as Musa walks off a bit.

"It'll be hard to keep this a secret for long!" ssid Tecna

"We've got to find Stella! She's not answer her cellphone." said Flora

"That would be too easy." said Bloom

"Where do we start?" said Tecna

"Well, I'd start with last night's date! Prince Sky of Erakylon, our number one suspect!" said Musa

"Alright then." said Bloom

(Red Fountain)

"Next stop: Red Fountain!" Bloom said as they have arrived

"I'd love to help you but I really have no idea what you're talking about. Last night I worked out until nine, then I collapsed. I didn't see Stella and I'd never sent her a note like that." said Sky as Bloom holds up the note. Sky grabs it.

"Hey! I-I didn't write that!" he said

"You sure didn't. Didn't you girls know that Sky can't write? Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" said Riven

"Very funny Riven. I just can't stop laughing." said Bloom sarcastically

"Bye sweeties! Ha-ha!" said Riven but Ash has a glare of jealously

"Obviously, someone has tricked her. Did something happen to her?" sky asked as A white dog starts to jump and whimper at Sky.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." said Bloom then the Dog starts bothering Tecna. "Um, would it be possible to turn that animal off, please??" Tecna said to sky "Tecna Animals are living things not androids." Ash said

"Lady! Down girl! Hush, Lady! Lady!" said Sky

"Lady!" said Brandon

"Ugh..." said sky

"Come sit girl." as Lady obeys Brandon. "Huh, she spends so much time with Brandon, she stop listening to me!" said sky as they heard thier teacher

"Alright boys, break's over! Some fierce, fiery dragons are anxiously awaiting your arrival! So, say goodbye to your little friends!" he said

"Yes, professor, we'll be there right away!" said sky

"That's Codatorta the Terrible. It's probably better not to keep him waiting." said Brandon as Ash can see why

"You'll keep us posted won't you? And if you need any help, you know where to find us." as Sky and Brandon head to their class.

"Now what?" said Flora

"Do you have to ask? Let's go to Magix!" said Bloom

(Magix City)

"So you think Stella is here somewhere?" tecna asked "I think Stella could be anywhere at this point!" said Bloom

"Then why are we starting with the city?" said Flora

"Because of the Black Lagoon, remember?" said Bloom

(Stella in a flashback.)

"An invitation to the Black Lagoon sounds good huh?" said Stella

(Flashback ends)

"That's where she's suppose to go last night. Maybe they'll be able to help us there!" said Bloom

"Black Lagoon. Hm." Tecna manifests a scanner on her wrist. "Using my search program, we'll be able to find it in a flash. A quick scan using the synchronic map and voilà!" Tecna now creates a holographic map.

"Hmmm. Strange. No sign of the Black Lagoon." said Tecna

"Now let's try my search program." said Bloom

"You've got one too? How does it work?" Tecna asked as Bloom walks over to a man who is walking.

"Check this out! Excuse me sir, I'm looking for the Black Lagoon." said Bloom talking to the man "Black Lagoon? Never heard of it, sorry." Man walks away. And the girls laugh.

"See? You guys can use it too if you want. Very easy to operate." They ask several people for the location. No one knew. The girls are now sitting on the a sidewalk.

"Nothing... This isn't good!" said Flora

"If they want it to be a cool spot they really should start advertising a little bit!" Bloom replied

"Yeah, nobody's heard of it. There's something fishy going on here!" said Musa

"Maybe we should go back to Alfea and warn Miss Griselda." said Tecna

"You girls give up already?" said Bloom

"Listen. This kind of perseverance isn't always good Bloom." Tecna said to her "Neither are your electronic gadgets!" said Bloom led to a fight

"Hey, hey this is no time to be fighting!" said Flora

"Yeah." said Bloom

"Sorry." said Tecna as Ash is not easy to give up "I'm not giving up finding Stella till it's over I'm going to find that black lagoon." as Ash starts searching "Whoa that is one stubborn boy!" said Musa

"Yes he's more stubborn than the boys at red fountain." said Flora which impressed her and Musa even Bloom is more amazed and impressed

"Stubborn yes but never gives up my kind a guy." which led her, Flora and Musa blushed

"Umm... Excuse me, ladies." The girls turn there head, and a strange man approaches them.

"I couldn't help but notice that, uh, well you were asking questions and I-I-I think I have the information you're looking for. U-uhm, but maybe it's none of my business." he said

"Are you kidding? Why didn't you say so, right away?" said Bloom

"Do you know anything about the Black Lagoon? If you do, tell us please. Pretty-please with-a-cherry-on-top?" said Musa

"Uh yeah, it's a great new restaurant. Just outside the city, you follow the main road and keep going till you get to the bridge. You can't miss it! There's a really large oak tree right in front of it!" yhe strange man said

"Great! Thanks a lot, mister!" said Bloom

"Uh?" tecna said as The man disappeared.

"Where did he go?" said Flora

"What a strange man..." Tecna said

"You're absolutely right, Tecna. What a strange man indeed." Bloom replied as The girls head to the Black Lagoon. While the man hides behind a half-wall, laughing.

(Black Lagoon)

The girls walk over the bridge of the Lagoon and see Ash is there "Hey Ash!" said Bloom as Ash reunite with the girls "The directions were right! Here's the big oak tree. And there's the Black Lagoon!" Bloom said as Ash looks at the place "More like illusion Lagoon." Ash replied

"When we get back to Alfea don't forget to update your search program." said Musa

"My program works very well, it's this place that's wrong!" Tecna replied as Flora walks over to the oak tree.

"Ash and Tecna's right. There's a strange feeling about the place." Flora touches the oak tree with her hand and it glows around that area.

"This tree isn't breathing. It feels odd, cold, distant. It's as if it didn't exist, as if it were an illusion!" said Flora

"Are you sure Flora?" said Bloom Suddenly, the building's door opens and strong winds begin to blow. Revealing the illusion. The girls walk towards the building and the strange man appears.

"Ooh, at last, there you are! We've been waiting for you! Come in please, come in." said the strange man

"It's a trap! Why didn't we see that coming?" ssid Musa

"I hate traps" Ash said

"Yeah, well, it's too late to turn back now!" Bloom said as her, Ash and The girls enter the building and see the man running away, deeper into the building.

"Hey, wait! Who are you??" Bloom ssked but The strange man runs down the stairs. "He wants us to follow him!" Tecna said

"Hmm... I don't like this place one bit!" said Flora

"A fresh coat of paint, a few nice rugs, it would look totally different!" said Musa

"This is not the time to joke around, okay Musa?!" said Tecna "Hey, that's what Stella would say!" Musa tells her "Nope but this place be a house of nightmares for Fluttershy." said Ash

"Well, look who's here..." as Ash, Bloom and The girls gasp. Stella walks out of the shadows.

"My friends!" The door slams shut and locks.

"Oh!" they said

"I'm only here to take back what belongs to me! I want my ring. And you're going to give it to me, one way or another!" Stella grunts, leaps into the air and starts blasting them with magic.

"Watch out!" Bloom said then Ssh use protect to save The girls. Bloom and Flora hide behind a pillar.*

"Ah! Great, we're trapped!" said Bloom as Stella continues attacking the pillar, it slowly starts to disintegrate. Flora and Bloom duck. Tecna and Musa are hiding behind a fallen table Ash still use protect.

"Their cover's not gonna last long!" said Musa

"Better think of something." Ash said as Tecna stands. "Don't worry Ash, I'll take care of it." as Tecna transforms. Stella continues her assault and Tecna creates a shield.

"Shield!" Tecna runs to Flora and Bloom, while Stella attacks her shield. "You girls need a lift?" Flora and Bloom take cover, behind Tecna and her shield.

"Great timing, Tecna!" said Bloom as Ash cancel protect then Stella finally finishes blasting the pillar. She cackles.

"Ready to surrender?" said Stella who was Darcy as Ash, Tecna, Flora and Bloom hide behind the table with Musa.*

"That's enough, I'm sick of being your target!" said Musa

"No, Musa don't react, we can't hurt Stella!" said Flora

"But Ash said that's not Stella! She has no powers without her ring!" as Bloom stands. "Alright, enough fooling around!" said Bloom

"I knew that prince well and Right you are, little fairy! Time to shed the disguise!" Stella drops her magic balls in her hands, dispelling them.

"And be myself..." Stella waves her hand in her face and becomes Darcy. "...Once again." Icy and Stormy join her.

"The witches!" ssid Bloom

"Heh-heh!" said Darcy

"Get ready girls!" Ash and Bloom said as The rest of the Winx transform. "Wait for me, wait for me! M-me-me too! Madam!" The strange man runs up to Darcy, pleadingly.

"But of course, Knut." Darcy casts a spell on the man and he becomes Knut. Icy gives a show of hands to Stella, right above them, restrained by several rings. Icy cackles. Ash and The girls gasps.

"Stella!" said Bloom

"I'm really sorry! The witches tricked me!" said Stella

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault!" Bloom points at the witches. "Now what is it that you want?!" Bloom asked

"Haven't you figured it out yet? We want Stella's ring, of course. Poor Stella, prisoner of my disks of energy, squeezing her even tighter. You'd better hurry up!" Icy exclaimed The disks of energy squeezes Stella, tighter and tighter.

"The ring is very important to us!" said Darcy

"We've gotta have the ring, you weaklings or..." said Stormy

"Time's running out. You gotta decide Bloom Stella's life or the ring?" Icy said as Bloom stares intently at Stella. The disks of energy squeezes Stella completely and she struggles. Stormy and Darcy laugh.

"This is blackmail!" said Flora

"And we NEVER give into blackmailers!" said Tecna creates her shield.

"Hmph. Get ready, evil witches for the thrashing of a lifetime!" said Musa as Ash feel same of choices he is going to speak but "I've made my choice. No, we can't put Stella's life in danger!" Bloom de-transforms.

"Bloom!" said Musa

"Alright Icy, you guys win." Bloom walks over to the Trix, she hands the ring to Icy. "But this time, keep your word." said Bloom

"Normally I wouldn't, but I don't need her anymore." Icy snaps her fingers and release Stella.

"Awhh!" Stella moaned

"We did it!" The Trix laugh at their victory. Icy throws the ring in the air, it becomes a scepter and Icy catches it. "The scepter is ours! Ah-ha-ha!" The Trix and Knut teleport home. Bloom goes to Stella and hugs her, relieved that she is safe.

(On a Bridge)

Ash and The girls are looking over the bridge. "We've been had, we fell for it like amateurs..." said Musa

"Well... maybe that's because we are amateurs..." Stella replied

"We could've beaten them! It was four against four!" Tecna said

"A battle could've made things worse! To me, the exchange was the best possible option, bar none." said Bloom as Ash agreed "She's right i would do the same if friends were in danger." he said

"But who are you to decide for all of us? You're not the boss!!" Tecna said

"Tecna, I would've done the same thing!" said Flora

"They might've scored a goal but the game isn't over yet!" said Bloom

"What are you talking about??" Stella asked confused "What? You don't have soccer on your planets??" said Bloom

"What's soccer??" said Flora

"Come, I'll show you." Bloom said as her, Ash and The girls walk onto the grass. "It's a game you play with a ball. Let's take this for example." Bloom walks over to the can on the floor and lightly kicks it.

"That's NOT a ball." said Tecna

"It's just an example, Tecna..." said Stella as Bloom continues "Now, it goes like this!" Bloom grunts and kicks the can with all her might she then heard Ash clap "Nice kick Bloom!" said Ash

"Thanks Ash!" she said then Ash is ready to talk once more "Bloom...if you are not busy tonight...will you...go out...with me...on a date." said Ash as Flora, Stella, Musa and Tecna were surprised even Bloom was more surprised then smiled at him

"Sure Ash i love to go on a date with you." she said that got Ash surprised and amazed but the girls were stunned as Bloom held Ash's hand and they walked

"She did it!" said Flora

"Dang I heard there are plenty of fish in the sea but I better need a better bait to lower Ash to me" Musa replied never gives up

"How is it possible that Ash had ask Bloom for a date what's his secret." said Tecna

"No fair Bloom is going on a real date and i end up been trick!" Stella said not impressed

 **thats it of CH 5 of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom story send over pm or review so enjoy**


	6. chapter 6

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Ash's mission and punishment**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

(Alfea Library)

at the library in Alfea Bloom was searching for something at the shelf and found a book "I had to say my date with Ash is wonderful i think i am in love with him." Bloom was blushing and smiled After her wonderful date with Ash

Bloom is reading the books inside the library. "There's got to be something in here. Adylunts' dreamcatchers? No. Invisibility ring? Hmm... Nibelung's ring? No... There it is! That's Stella's ring!" as Bloom heard Ash behind her "You found something?" Ash asked as Bloom smiled

"I sure do Ash, we should tell everyone." said Bloom

(Ash, Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room)

"The Sword of Power. Part of the lineal right of the princess of the Sun and the Moon of Solaris! That means it belongs to you!" Bloom points her finger at Stella.

"Of course it does! I could've told you that myself. The sword ring has been in my family... well... forever!" said Stella

"Yeah, but that doesn't tell us why the witches are so eager to have it." Bloom said to her "This could be a mystery?" Ssh replied

"Well, it is an important and valuable object." Flora said

"The Trix aren't common criminals. There's got to be something else to it!" said Stella

"Uh, excuse me! Ash and I must have missed something. Who are the Trix?" said Bloom

"Oh, well that's the nickname we gave our three favorite witches." said Musa as Ash facepalm "You nickname them after a cereal." Ash said

"Anyhow, I discovered other very interesting things about your ring in the book that I found at the library... According to the legend, the sword of Solaris was created a long time ago, nobody remembers when. It was sculpted out of a stone, immersed in the Spring of Light, which still flows today, and is only one of the many gifts offered by the Great Sacred Fire." said Bloom

"Woah! And I thought the history of Solaris was ultra boring!" Stella said as All the Winx girls laugh.

"Ah, what's the Sacred Fire exactly?" Tecna asked as Bloom speaks in a deep serious voice, much like Griselda.

"Excellent question, Miss Tecna. Very pleased you should ask." said Bloom

"Hey, you sound just like Griselda!" said Flora as All the girls laugh again. "Bloom continue reading." said Ash made her smile

"Listen to this, the enchanted universe of the Magical Dimension as we know it was created eons ago by the mythical Dragon who sparked the Sacred Fire." said Bloom

(Outside Alfea)

The Winx walk around Alfea together. "Hmm, did the Dragon exist for real or is it simply a mythical symbol?" Flora

"Well, I think it represents an ideal. You know, the embodiment of good versus evil." said Tecna

"Yeah, sure, okay. Uh, could you maybe repeat that in English?" said Bloom

"Stella, you must know the story." said Musa

"Uh, well, ancient history is not my strong point..." Stella tells them "Oh, of course! A princess has different priorities." said Flora

"Yeah! Shopping for instance." Stella tells them The Winx laugh. "I'd like to know more about this dragon. I think I'll go back to the library. There are still too many questions left unanswered." said Bloom as she is walking away so did Ash "I can tsg along." that made her happy

"thanks Ash." she said to him

"See you later, Ash and Bloom!" they said

"All right. See you!" said Bloom

(One of Alfea's Corridor)

"Something wrong Bloom?" Ash ssked Bloom if something bother her. "Well Ash For some reason, I don't think the Dragon is just a legend! There's something more to this story, something important. I can just feel it!" she said to him

"Perhaps I can help you." as Bloom gasps when her and Ash saw Faragonda "Oh... Miss Faragonda!" said Bloom

"Come with me." she said to them

(Faragonda's Office)

"Have a seat you two." she said to the two "Thank you." said both as they take a seat

"You want to know about the Dragon. Well, it's quite a long story. In the beginning, there was nothing. And, out of the deep darkness, a dazzling light appeared, it was the Great Dragon. And with his fiery breath, he created a multitude of different worlds, and spread life, light and heat across the universe. Eventually, the Dragon became exhausted and chose to lie down and rest in a place called Domino." said Faragonda

"But Stella says Domino is a cold, dark and unfriendly place." said Bloom as Ash thought in his mind "i thought everfree forest is worse" Ash

"Now it is. But it used to be a happy and prosperous place. Before dark forces attacked Domino and put out the Dragon's Flame once and for all. The Magical Dimension hasn't been the same since!" she said to them

"Oh, wow!" said Bloom

"Tell me Bloom, why are you and Ash interested in the Dragon?" said Faragonda

"I don't know, I guess Ash and I are just curious. Everything is so new for us here." said Bloom

"It's true" Ash replied

"Yes, I can understand that." said Faragonda

"Well, I'll leave now. Thank you!" as Ash and Bloom leaves the office.

(Bloom and Flora's Dorm Room.)

The girls chat "You know, I just wanna get my ring back." said Stella

"Yeah and I think we should be the ones to attack!" Tecna said to Stella "Tecna, we're not soldiers! How can we overpower Icy, Darcy and Stormy??" Flora asked

"By taking them by surprise! This time, we will go to their house." said Bloom as Ash heard that "Yes, right into the lion's den! ...But, uh, are you guys really sure that's the right thing to do?" said Stella

"Aw, relax! We'll come up with a full proof plan, you'll see!" said Tecna

"Remember the tunnels under the school that we discovered awhile back? Let's use them to get to Cloud Tower! Tonight, when the whole of Alfea's fast asleep, the Winx will go into action!" Bloom replied

"No you girls aren't going to Cloud tower remember what Faragonda said that we must not sneak to cloud tower." Ash tells them "But Ash i just need my ring back." said Stella as Ash look at them "Which is why i should go." Ash said to them

"Ash no...if you sneak in and get caught Faragonda will punish you." said Musa

"Or Worse his older sisters they are princesses of Canterlot." Bloom said

"Nothing catch me." Ash said

(Trix's Dorm Room)

They chant as they try to extract the power from the Ring of Solaria but fail causing an explosion. They fall on the floor, grunting in pain.

"Oh, my nose!" said Darcy

"We have to cast a safety shield spell immediately!" said Stormy

"Oh, my pretty nose!!" said Darcy as Knut wakes up and asks them sleepily. "Hey... What's up...?" said knut

"We shall be as we once were, there was no explosion. No explosion." Stormy casts a spell, Knut forgets what happened and yawns.

"I'm going back to bed..." He closes the closet, going back to sleep. Icy is furious. "It cannot be! NO!! It CAN'T be!! Stupid ring, where is all your energy?! Where are you hiding?!" Icy said

"Stella's ring might be very powerful but..." as Darcy wss cut off "I mean, get real. This little thing could NEVER hold the power of the Dragon! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Icy shouts, causing Stormy to gasp in shock. "BE QUIET!! After all I've been through to get my hands on this ring, I won't be talked to like that! URGH!" Icy grabs the ring.

"Stupid fairies, this ring is useless!" Icy throws the ring against a wall. "But nothing can deter us from reaching our ultimate goal, the power of the Dragon's Flame will be ours, even if we must start the search all over again!" just then Pepe walks up to Icy and quacks. She looks up at it and grunts in utter annoyance.*

(Underground Tunnels)

Ash walks though the tunnel with his flash ability "This tunnel will take me to CCloud tower in no time." Ash said but he didn't notice The Winx were behind him walk through the tunnels quietly so he can't hear, flashlight in hand.

"Um, are you sure this is the right way Ash is going?" Flora asked Bloom "Trust me, Flora, Ash said this way we'll arrive directly under Cloud Tower castle to make sure he cause no trouble!" Bloom said was worried about Ash causing trouble

(Trix's Dorm Room)

Knut is sweeping the floor, grunting. "They make a mess and I gotta clean, I tell you, a bomb's explosion would have made a lot less mess!" said Knut

"Is there a problem, Knut?" said Icy

"Uh... No, no uhh... Just thinking of getting you a present! Uh, a "bacuum cleaner" perhaps." said Knut

"Finish the clean up and then come and join us! We'll be out in the woods." Icy touches a hand on mirror-like door, it opens and Icy and Story walk into it.

"And make it snappy." Darcy joins the other two. Knut continues sweeping, sweeping Pepe and the Ring of Solaria onto a pile of dirt.

"Yeah, right. They always say I'm "stupid", I'm "good-for-nothing" but when they got cleaning duty who do they call? Knut. Always Knut!" said Knut

"Knut!!" said Darcy

"Huh? I'm coming, I'm coming!" Knut drops the broom and quickly joins the Trix.

(Cloud Tower Stairways)

Ash had made it to Cloud tower "This is Cloud tower more like house of horrors." Ash said then The girls finally make it to Cloud Tower.

"Wow, you were right Bloom!" said Flora

"The underground entrance..." as Tecna wss cut off "To Cloud Tower!" said Musa as They look at the staircases.

"Now what do we do?" Flora asked

"I guess we'll have to use our magic to find the Trix." said Bloom as Icy screams in the distance.

"Knut!!!" as Bloom points in the direction Icy's scream is heard. "Then again, maybe not." then they heard Ash "i must be getting close." Ash said

"Well he is close by." said Flora

(Another Area in Cloud Tower)

The Trix wait for Knut, growing impatient. "Hmm, where is that ugly ogre of yours? And why do we always have to wait for him, huh?" said Icy

"Knut!!!" said Darcy

(Cloud Tower Stairways)

Ash had follow the screams "Well if i am correct this well lead to thier dorm." Ash said he keeps going as the girls were behind Bloom whispers.

"You guys ready?" said Bloom as Knut is heard in the distant. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" as Knut went past a mummy but reveal to be Ash in the disguise

"Clever disguise." as Ash keeps going "This way, come on!" Bloom repied The girls run up the stairs follow Ash

(Trix's Dorm Room)

Ash see thier dorm until he heard Bloom's voice "This must be the room of our three buddies." she said as Ash turns around "What are you five doing here!" Ash said to them

"Sorry Ash, we know you want to find Stella's ring but we don't want to see you get hurt or captured by the Trix." said Bloom then Ash had a sign of defeat "Alright but we better not touch anything Trix might know we're here." Ash replied then Musa pinches her nose.

"Yes, and my nose tells me the ogre lives here too!" said Musa

"Let's get busy, Stella's ring could be anywhere around here." Flora replied

"And you know that the witches could come back anytime soon." Tecna replied as They start looking around. Tecna grabs a doll punctured with needles and shows it to the girls.

"Heey, look what I've found. Kind of creepy, isn't it??" said Tecna showing the doll then Musa holds out a long gray stick. "Wanna see something creepy? Look at this!" as The stick activates and multiple spikes appear causing Musa to gasp in shock.

"Nnnhh!" said Musa even Tecna also gasps in shock. "Hang on, I don't want that stupid thing!" Tecna throws the doll away.

"Huh, really, they're just sick!" Tecna replied as Stella looks around, sees some small jars and opens them. Then grimaces and pinches her nose in disgust.

"But, where could they have gone at this time of night? Mmm-gh!!" said Stella then Ash and Bloom walks over to a pile of dirt and points at it.

"They must have had a party in here." said Bloom then Stella joins her, kneels and looks at the pile.

"Well, if these are the leftovers, I'm sure glad they didn't invite me!" Stella said then Ash arrives

"Look!" Ash shows Stella her ring "It's the sword ring!" Stella takes the ring and puts it on her finger. "Thank you Ash i can treat you lunch ad a reward. Welcome home, little one! Did you miss me??" said Stella

"So, can we go now?" Tecna and Musa walks over the mirror-like door. Tecna tries to open it but it will not budge.

"Hm." said Musa

"Either the lock is broken or there's a safety mechanism." ssid Tecna then Bloom opens the door leading to the hallway and pokes her head out.

"There must be another way out." said Bloom

(Cloud Tower Hallway)

Bloom discovers a door. "There's something behind this door... I can just feel it, it's not a way out, it's something completely different!" said Bloom

"This is not the time to listen to your sixth sense, we've got to get outta here!" said Tecna

"Just a minute! It could be something important." Bloom enters the room. The others do to and they all are an awe of what they see.

(Archives Room)

"Wow!!" they said looking at the archives room "What a strange place!" said Flora

"It's the archives, who knows what's in these books!" said Bloom as she see Ash takes a book from the shelf, places it on a podium.

"I can check on this book and just to be safe." as Ash cast a spell on Bloom and the girls "Thanks Ash Let's see!" as Bloom opens it and a bright light flashes.

"Ahh!" they said

"Oh!" said Bloom looks at the book after the light passes.

(Griffin's Office)

Griffin's crystal ball alerts her. "Someone has set foot in the archives room. Let's see who it is..." Griffin touches the crystal ball and she sees Ash but not the Winx because he use a barrier spell on them makes the winx invisible but didn't cast himself

"Oh, goody! The lost prince i heard of is paying us a visit, let's give him a warm welcome!" said Griffin

(Archives Room)

Ash and The girls are look at the books. "This one's about a fairy: Eleanor de la Rochefeu." said Flora

"This one's about a witch by the name of Adagilde, huuh... and that gives me the goosebumps!" said Musa

"Can you imagine? The history of every witch and fairy that ever existed, all in here!" said Bloom

"It's fascinating, Bloom, but um, what do you say we get out of here?" said Ash

"Oh please, pretty please, just one more minute! If there's a book about me somewhere in here I could find out more about myself and my powers!" Bloom begged to Ssh doing her cute eyes

"okay. But let's do this quick!" Ash said as Bloom starts walking around the shelves. "The book would probably look kind of new, maybe even have a colored cover." Bloom sees a book with her name on it.

"Well, well, well!" she said

"Bloom, did you find it?" said Flora as Bloom is about to open the book when Tecna places her hand over it.

"Maybe you shouldn't read it. Think about it, what if the book contains your future?" said Tecna

"So? What's the problem? I'd give my right arm to find out about my future, you know." Stella replied

"What the future has in stored for us is not always pleasant, if I were you, I wouldn't do it." Tecna takes her hand off the book. "But, it's your choice." she said to Bloom

"Hey, I just want to find out about my powers Tecna, nothing more. I just need to know where they come from. Just a quick peek..." Bloom, shaking reaches for the book. but Ash grabbed it

"This book is..." as The book then entangles Ash.

"Hey get off of me you cursed thing!" Ash frees himself. The book cackles.

(Griffin's Office)

"Ha-ha! Did I scare you Ketchum? Why, this is just the beginning! Before long you'll regret your intrusion!" Griffin laughs again.

(Archives Room)

"Th-the book!!" Ash said as Musa grabs Bloom's shoulders.

"Bloom, that book doesn't want to be read! Let's get outta here! C'mon!" as Musa and Ash pulls Bloom out the room.

(Griffin's Office)

Griffin laughs. "Relax, little prince, I do not know ehat spell you use but there's no rush!" she said

(Archives Room)

The door disappears. "Woah!" Tecna touches the wall.

"I don't wanna sound like a pessimist but um, I think we're in trouble?" said Tecna

"We've got to find a solution and right away!" said Bloom

Tecna steps back with her hands clasp together and her index fingers pointing upward. She gathers energy to the tips of her fingers. "Let's try a little Tecna Power." She shoots a green beam at the door. The door just emits smoke but nothing else happens.

"Not even a scratch!" said Stella as Bloom and Flora gasps.

"Hmph." said Tecna

"Now, what?" said Musa

"Power convergence." said Tecna as Bloom agreed "She's right! Bloom, Magic Winx!" The girls transform.

"Everybody ready? All together!" said Bloom as her, Ash and The girls face the door and gather energy into their hands.

"Now!" Ash and The girls blasts the door together. The door explodes and the girls escape.

(Cloud Tower Hallway)

Ash and The girls run down a hallway. They stop to catch their breath. "There doesn't seem to be a way out of this place!" said Flora then Tecna looks around.

"We've never been through this tunnel, it's not the one we came from." said Tecna

"How can you tell? They all look the same!" said Stella

"I have a photographic memory, I notice details." said Tecna

"Please guys, tell me we're not completely lost!" said Bloom as Tecna was thinking "Um..." she said then Bloom looks at Ash "Ash how long will your spell worn out" she asked him

"2 hours" Ash said as they heard Sounds of small clattering footsteps are heard. The girls gasps. Giant spiders come their way.

"Giant spiders!" said Musa

"They're everywhere!" said Bloom

"Okay, what's the plan now?" Musa as The spiders close in on them. "I-I mean... these things don't look too friendly!" she said

"We have to create a protective shield like a force field." said Bloom as Ash agreed with her idea "Let's do it" as him and The girls kneel one knee and create a force field around them. The incoming spiders try to breach the barrier but they get burned and fall onto the floor.

"Oh no!" Bloom see They regenerate themselves and this time, successfully breaches the barrier. "They've made a breach in our barrier! We've got to do something, quick!" said Bloom

"Well, I've got an idea!" Flora winks, grunts and flutters her wings. "Ready? Follow me!" She flies upward. The shield is dispelled and the others follow her.

"Got any bug spray?" said Stella as Flora chuckles. "No need for that Stella, we'll use the spider's natural enemy!" She blows some magic dust onto the ground and a creature appears. "Here you go! A beautiful spider eater!" The spider eater starts eating the spiders.

"Goodness, Professor Palladium's lessons are good for something after all!" said Stella

"Wow!" said Musa

"Amazing" Ash said

"Was there ever any doubt?" said Flora The spider eater continues to munch on the spiders and then disappears.

"You know what? Something tells me we're not out of the woods yet!" as Ash, Bloom and The girls return the ground.

"Bloom's right! That was too easy!" said Tecna

"Hey, let's not sell ourselves short. We simply dealt with the problem efficiently!" said Stella but The muddy reminisces of the spiders start to gather.* Musa clears her throat as Stella continues laughing.

"Stella, not to rain on your parade but maybe it's time to go!" said Musa as It has now become a horrifying monster. They start to run.

"Hurry! This way!" said Tecna then The monster chases after them.

"Come on, let's fly outta here! Ready, set, go!" Bloom said as her, Ash and The girls start to fly.

"How do we get outta here?" muss replied The chase continues. "Let's try this way!" said Stella

"Watch out!" Bloom said as Stella looks "Huh-AHH!!" they suddenly stopped

"It's a dead end!" Ash said realized They reach a dead end.

"What should we do?!" Stella asked

"We have no choice as to take him on!" Ash tells them as he land "Ash is right let's do this" Bloom said as her and The girls land and face the monster, preparing to fight. The monster nears them.

"Strike!" Everyone blasts the monster with all their might. They succeed in destroying it as it explodes and they hide behind Tecna's shield. Tecna puts away her shield. Bloom looks with amazement at what they had done. Stella, standing in front of a door, points to it.

"We have a problem!" said Stella which Tecna rams into it, opening it.

"Not anymore!" said Stella then Tecna gasps at the sight of the room.

(Cloud Tower Room)

"Where are we?" said Musa

"I've heard of rooms like this but I never thought they really existed. Witches are very messy creatures! Instead of organizing their library, cataloging their stuff, they just chuck everything away like that." said Stella

"I heard of changelings but this is not right." Ash said

"What an eerie silence... I have a bad feeling. Huh? Uh! Ah!" Musa looks at the floor, points at a bug in a panicked state.

"A bake-o-monster!" said Musa then Stella jumps in front of Musa as she quivers in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it! Sun shower!" said Stella as Ash hatrs the idea "No Stella, DON'T!!!!!" too late as Stella emits a bright light, setting fire to the room. She coughs because of the smoke but the bug is exterminated.

"where did it go?" She coughs again and sees the dying bug. "Oh! There it is!" Stella laughs at her success. "Nipped it in the bud!" The fire becomes stronger.

"Oh my goodness! We're gonna roast!" said Stella as The other girls gasp.

"Thanks a lot, Stella." Musa crosses her arms while glaring at Stella.

"Huh!" The fire starts to surround them, Flora starts coughing. "The smoke is so thick. I can't breathe!" said Flora

"The flames are blocking the door, we're trapped again." said Tecna then Bloom thinks to herself. "This is all my fault. They're all here because of me! If only, I hadn't touch that book, none of this would be happening!" then A voice calls out to her.

"Bloom!" It startles Bloom. "Come, Bloom!" Bloom mindlessly follows the voice. "Bloom, what's going on? What are you doing??" said Stella

"Come with me. Follow me. I... will lead you... to safety." Bloom walks to a wall, the flames part and a round metal door appears. Bloom touches it and it opens. "Hey everybody, look at Bloom!" Stella walks over to Bloom, as do the others.

"Oh wow! Way to go girl!" Stella smacks Bloom on the back, snapping her out of her trans.

"Uhh!" said Bloom as Stella laughs. "Blooom!!" said Stella

"Huh? What? What just happened?" said Bloom as Ash walks to her "You don't remember anything?" said Ash

"Never mind, we'll discuss this later. For now, let's get outta here!" said Musa as The flames are closing in.

"You go first!" said Stella as Ash jumps in then Bloom jumps into the hole. The others jump in after. Ash made a land "Good landing." then he heard Bloom lands on him on the ground. "Sorry Ash." then She looks up.

"Huh??" as Tecna comes falling down. "WAHH!!" said Tecna

"Oh no!! Uahh!" Flora replied They ended up piled on top of each other.

(Underground Tunnel)

Ash and The girls are walking down the tunnel, out of harms way.

"Alright, How did you pull that off?" said Tecna as Bloom sighs. I heard this voice in my head, it was telling me how to get to safety. It was a sweet, kind voice that spoke to me through the flames.

"Well, whatever it was, it got us out of a hot spot, that's for sure!" Stella laughs at her own joke. Tecna replies in sarcasm.

"Ha-ha, Stella you're so funny! I just bust a gut." said Tecna as Musa gags at her lame joke. Stella touches her ring. "Hey, our plan worked! The witches don't have my sword ring anymore! The Winx have got the power!" as Ash notice his barrier protection spell worn out

"Well pretend nothing happened." Ash said

(Alfea Hallwa

Ash and The girls walk down the hallway, exhausted. "Phew, I can't wait to get some rest!" said Flora

"You can say that again! I'm so tired. I don't think I'll have the energy to go to school today." said Bloom

"Yeah, it's time to cash in a sick day!" said Musa as They laugh exhaustively. Griselda clears her throat. "Obviously, you enjoy breaking the rules. You are in big trouble, young ladies!" said Griselda said as Ash see the girls are taken to the Office

"What have i done." Ash said feel guilty

(Faragonda's Office)

The girls stand before Faragonda. "This morning, I received a message from Professor Griffin, the headwitchress at Cloud Tower. My colleague was furious! She tells me that you broke into her school last night, is that true?"

The girls lower their heads in disgrace.

"I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my institution! Now, what have you got to say for yourselves?" said Faragonda

"We really s-" as Bloom heard the door open Ash appeared "Faragonda wait Bloom and her friends didn't broke in to cloud tower...I did" Faragonda and Griselda were shocked Ash use his memory spell reveal he broke in and touch the book as the memory clears then Griselda clears her throat.

"Ma'am, if I may? Whatever Ash's reason is for doing what they did, their punishment should be exemplary." griselda

"What do you mean?" said Faragonda

"Seeing that this student went out without permission, I suggest he be grounded and his magic powers revoked until such date as you deem adequate." said Griselda

"But ma'am, you wouldn't do that, would you?" said Stella

"Wouldn't I? There are very few things I wouldn't do!" Faragonda spreads her arms and a swirl of green energy surrounds Ash. "Ash ketchum i'm revoking your powers!" The girls watch Ash's powers are stripped from them.

(Stella's Dorm Room)

"I think Ash should just lay down and veg out for a while." said Stella

"Maybe if you hadn't challenged Faragonda, she would've gone easier on him." said Flora

"I don't think that would've changed anything, really. I'm sure she knows exactly what happened last night!" said Tecna

"She must think Ash very naive for being taken in by that trick with Bloom's book. But how were we to know it was a trap?" said Musa as Bloom sighs.*

"And now, Ash is totally powerless! For me, it's not so bad, Ash lived my life without powers. We've got to get it back for him! This is the only way we can solve this mystery! I know how Ash can regain our powers! Bloom chuckles and crosses her arms.

"I just say the word. Winx!" She winks. as Ash came by "Ash we are really sorry for getting you punish from Faragonda." said Flora

"It should've been us deserve the punishment." Musa said

"I feel guilty as well Ash" said Tecna

"Me too if I shouldn't stay away from the book..." Bloom see Ash still smile "It's fine Bloom you just want to know your past i understand." said Ash as Bloom smiled watching Ash go to his room "He is more understanding of my troubles and stand up for me and my friends." she blushed once again

(Ash's room night)

Ash is on his sports boxers ready for bed "I hope my mom and sisters won't get mad about my rule breaking incident." Ash said just then

"Ssh are you here." Ash turns around and saw bloom coming to him room "Bloom what are you doing here?" Ash asked her "Well do you mind i sleep with you tonight so you can have someone with you." Bloom ask Ash if she can sleep with him meanwhile bloom suddenly wakes up look at the time that its 3am and go to get the drink of water when she came back saw how Ash sleep

"Ash is cute in his shirt and boxers." she said and went back to his bed when she comes back to cuddle with ash she sees something poking under the covers "What?" she goes to find out when she sat quietly she pokes it and was startled when ash grunted

"Phew i hate waking him up." she sigh in relief but curious to find out the reason for his reaction "But i can't help to see what was it?" she did that she lefts the covers a little to her surprise that ash has a budge in his boxer

"Ash hss a morningwood!" realized that ash has a morningwood she didn't now what to do and she didn't what to wake and tell him about it thinking for a moment she was left with no other option, take care of it herself she gulped as she prepared herself before she said quietly "oh ash, please forgive me for what I'm about to do"

 **thats it of CH 6 of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom story send over pm or review so enjoy**


	7. chapter 7

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Ash** **gets grounded**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

(Alfea)

"Um, Miss Griselda? We were wondering if Ash can get our power back?" said Flora

"His little field trip to Cloud Tower was unacceptable, not to mention dangerous. He's lucky that he wasn't turned into jumping beans and sold to the inter-realm circus. he won't be getting his power back anytime soon, but that's only the beginning of his punishment." said Griselda

"Uh, what's the rest of it?" Flora asked as Griselda walks in front of her desk. "The prince may not leave campus for the next two days." she said

"Ash have to veg out all weekend? Not exactly a punishment, Miss G." Stella replied as Bloom giggles.

"Stella!" said Tecna then Griselda claps her hands and a little glowing ball appears.It forms cleaning supplies. "There will be NO vegging out. Ash will clean the entire school from basement to belfry using these cleaning implements. Here you are, Ketchum." She hands Ash a mop.

"Your new best friend!" said Griselda then Tecna looks at the implements Ash has "What a curious looking remanent of primitive technology." Tecna opens her mini computer and starts typing.

"Perhaps there's an online manual in my--" Ash closes her computer. "won't need a manual, Tecna i know what cleaning implements are." Ash said

"Oh, no manual??" Tecna groaned

"Don't worry, Tecna It's not that complicated." said Musa

"Yeah the only manual we'll be using is manual labor." said Flora

"Exactly, if we had a manual for the labor we'd be more efficient and-" Tecna heard Stella, Flora, Musa and Bloom laugh. "What's so funny? I was not joking." said Tecna

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Griselda as The girls stop laughing.then she looks at Ash "Leave no paperweight undusted Ketchum. Now, get to work!" she shouted as Ash was already got started "I feel bad for Ash letting him do the work." said Bloom feel guilty "Yeah it should've been us doing the work" said Musa

"We should go and help him." said Flora as Bloom agreed she walks over to him "Ash...mind you need help we love to help." Bloom said to him as he saw his other friends pick up the cleaning implements with smiles on thier faces Ash too smiled

"thanks girls." he ssid

(Alfea Lecture Hall)

While Musa and Bloom help Ash clean, Stella sits on a table, whistling as she looks at her hand mirror. "Only ten more lecture halls to go." said Bloom

"That's a good thing." Ash said as Musa wipes her brow.*

"Ugh... How about a little H to the E to the L to the P, Stella?" Musa ssid to Stella "Totally! This is... kinda your fault you know." Bloom replied

"This is my fault?!" Stella closes her hand mirror and takes out a nail filer and files her nails.

"If you hadn't open your big yap trap." said Musa

"You both laughed, didn't you?" Stella laughed "Come on Stel, just grab a scrub brush!" Ash said to her "Blisters are my enemy Ashy boy!" she ssid

"WEAR GLOVES!" Musa shouted

"UGH! Gloves with a tanktop?!" said Stella

"Ooh, that's a really good point. I hadn't even thought of that." Bloom puts detergent into a bucket with water. "Thank you, Bloom. Look, getting dirty is simply not in my make-up, sorry!" said Stella as Bloom grabs the bucket and lightly chuckles at what she is about to do.

"You're not the ONLY princess here!" said Musa

"Maybe, but on Solaria, royalty and suds don't-AAH!" Stella screamed Ash and Bloom throws water at her, soaking her. "What were you saying, Stella?" said Bloom as Ash chuckled even Musa laughs.

"Oh I got some for you too, Ash and Musa." as Bloom throws water at Ash and Musa.

"NO!" said Musa

"Oh it's on Bloom!" said Ash as he's throwing water at her

(Alfea Hallway)

"It's not that complicated, Tecna. Here, let me show you." Flora said to Tecna "Thanks, but I know I can figure these strange objects by myself." Tecna grabs a bucket and inspects it.

"That's called a "bucket"." said Flora seeing Tecna wears the bucket on her head. "Aha!" she said to Flora

"That's one use for it. And the broom. Well?" Flora exclaimed "The broom is elongated so that the user may reach high places. Hmph." Tecna grabs the broom and ruffles its fine twigs.

"Like that picture up there?" Flora points as Tecna looks up to see the picture.

"Exactly! Observe." said Tecna as Flora chuckles as she watches. "Good job, sweetie." Flora exclaimed but Tecna's brushing momentum causes the picture fall and break.

"Oopsie!" said Flora

"Good thing I figured out how to use the bucket." said Tecna

"Yeah. Let's go find Ash and Bloom." Flora exclaimed

(Alfea Lecture Hall)

Bloom and Stella is laying on the ground while Ash and Musa continues throwing water "I will win Ash!" as she throws water but Ash miss "Nice moves boogie girl but i will win!" Ash throws water but Musa use her magic all of the sudden the two slip the two land on the table Ash is on top of her but those two notice thier lips were close to be touched they looked away with thier faces blushed even Bloom snd Stella saw it.

"Sorry Musa." Ash said but Musa smiled "It's fine Ash it's my fault i use my magic." she said Ash smiled back

"It's fine Musa" Ash said the four were drenched. Buckets and water are on the floor.

"What happened here?" said Tecna

"Are you guys okay?" said Flora

"Bloom taught us a great Earth sport called "Water Fight" and I won!" Stella laughs. Bloom turns around and starts laughing.

"Oh please you did not win. Ash did!" said Musa

"It's not funny!" said Flora

"What if Griselda sees this?" Tecna replied as they heard her voice "Indeed.What if?" as they see Griselda stands in the doorway.

"Busted!" Musa replied

"I wanted to let you know that Charm Life is playing Magic Stadium tomorrow night." she tells them but Musa and Stella quickly wipe off the soap on them.

"and all of Alfea will be there. Do you know this group?" Griselda asked

"I've got all their CDs!" said Stella

"Good thing you girls are coming except him." she points at Ash "Because since you ketchum have a lot of cleaning left, you won't be attending the show. Perhaps one of your friends will pick you up a T-shirt." as Griselda left

"Sorry Ash!" said Flora

"It's fine I been alone mwny times when i return home from my journey I'm use to it" as Ash picks up the cleaning implements but the girls still feel guilty but this time leaving him alone in Alfea

(Cloud Tower Dining Hall)

The witches are enjoying their meal. Mirta overhears the senior witches complaining about Ash and the Winx's break in and looks up. "The lost prince andThose pixie losers had the nerve to sneak up on our turf!" said Darcy as Stormy slams her fist onto the table.

"AND WE JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!!" said Stormy

"A real witch would not let such an offense go unpunished." said Darcy

"And neither shall we, my dear Darcy. Since the power of the Dragon's not in the Solaria ring, we'll go find the true source of power and then use it to destroy their entire school." said Icy

"And capture the lost prince once and for all " said Stormy

"Why do we hate the girls at Alfea and the lost pprince so much? I mean that seems kinda old school." said Mirta

"Who is this gangly freshman talking to me?" Icy replied

"I'm just sayin', I mean in some ways, I think Alfea's kinda rockin'." said Mirta then Stormy slams both her fists onto the table and mocks Mirta in a high pitch voice.

"Peace and love!" said Stormy

"Huh?" they said but Stormy laughs, and then all the other Cloud Tower students but Mirta and Lucy laugh. Mirta has tears welling up in her eyes and gets mad.*

"Who let this wicca wannabe in here anyway? You're just so alternative, aren't you? So cutting edge. Let's all think outside of Pandora's Box and love each other, NOT!" Stormy laughs again.

"Aww, the poor thing looks embarrassed..." Darcy snaps her fingers and an indigo blob appears. "...Let's help her save some face." as The blob attaches itself to Mirta's face and she cannot seem to get it off. Everyone laughs. her friend Lucy runs over to her, looking panic and also looks at the laughing witches.

"It's not funny! She can't breathe!" ssid Lucy

"Stupid freshman..." said Darcy as The blob disappears and Mirta tries to catch her breath. "Goo Glob only last a minute." she said

"Attention witches. The precious princesses of Alfea have booked Magix Stadium tomorrow night for some wretched music concert, so our "Money for Monsters" fundraiser has to move to the elementary school auditorium, so plan accordingly. Worthless do-gooding pixies." said Griffin

"Tomorrow night's our night. With their whole school empty, it'll be ours to destroy!" said Icy

(Alfea Qua

Everyone but the Winx get on the buses.*

"Levy, hurry up!"

"Hey, save me a seat!" said Wizgiz

"I believe we're all set." paladium exclaimed

"Wait for me, wait for me!"

"Come on, Griselda. I don't want to miss the opening act." as Griselda gets on the bus.

(Alfea Hallway)

Ash is looking at the quad through the window, looking disappointed. "Well alone again." as Ash walks over and Saw Bloom and her friends.

"I thought you girls left?" Ash was surprised "I know but we never leave you alone." Bloom replied that made him happy to have friends by his side

"Not to metioned That band's bunk, but anything beats cleaning duty." said Musa

"I've got an idea, let's call up the boys!" said Stella

"Right. I'm sure they'd just flip at the prospect of helping us clean." Flora replied to it "Well, we'll just say, uh, we need some Heroics and Bravery." said Bloom

"But won't Griselda be angry?" Tecna asked as Bloom shakes her head. She said "no magic" to Ash but she never said he couldn't get any assistance from us and our favorite heroes." said Bloom then Stella drops her cleaning supplies onto the floor.

"Yes! and we know they can't resist a call from damsels in distress." said Stella

"Quick! Cell 'em before they leave for the show." said Musa

"This'll be awesome!" Bloom giggles in excitement. "Yeah!!" as Bloom and Musa high five. "Bloom thanks" said Ash as Bloom blushed

(Outside Alfea)

Night falls at Alfea. The Heroes arrive. "You guys didn't waste any time, did you?" Stella laughs as she runs over to Prince Sky.

"So, uh, exactly what kind of heroics and bravery do you girls need?" said Sky

(Alfea Main Entrance Hall)

Ash and Musa demonstrates how to clean. "Here are the steps: soap up, scrub and rinse. See it's not too hard." Musa replied as Ash picks up the mop but accidentally touch musa's hand they blush without them notice

"We skipped a concert for this?" said Riven as Ash chuckled "Don't be such a Snubbull Riven" said Ash

"he's right, come on, it'll be a blast. Now take your weapons boys." Bloom tosses mop at the boys. Brandon catches his mop.

"Heads up!" said Bloom as Sky catches his mop as well.

"Nice catch." said Brandon then Timmy nearly fumbles his mop. "Very smooth, Tim-meister." said Riven

"Riven!" Bloom tosses a mop to Riven; he does not catch it. Flora turns up the stereo. "All right guys. Let's turn it up and get rockin'." said Flora

"Come on everybody. Mop and step and yeah!" Music is played and everyone starts cleaning. They twirl their mop.

"You heard of hip-hop? Well this is hip-mop!" said Musa as Ash use two mops to clean "I call this mop dance!" Ash replied Riven is watching them, leaning against a wall looking bored.

"Lame." he said as Everyone was still cleaning and Kiko's broom accidentally hits Lady on the head and Kiko freaks out and walks away calmly. Soon, the cleaning was done.*

(Winx's Living Room)

"The cleaning is finito. It's time to get the party started. And DJ Musa is at the tables! Let's see... Hah!" Musa throws CDs into four different players.

"Tunes for the east wing, west wing, north wing and south wing." said Musa as Everyone starts dancing.

"You go Stella!" said Bloom

"Go Bloom! Wait. What do you think you're doing dancing with me? Get on over there. I know you've had your eye on Ash all night long." said Stells

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bloom said as Stella teasingly nudges Bloom. "Coyness will only get you so far Bloom. Don't be afraid to go for what you want. Ask Ash to dance with you." ssid Stella

(Alfea Quad)

Outside Icy Darcy and Stormy arrive. "Urgh! What, may I ask, is that hideous noise? It's coming from up there." said Darcy

"I thought this place was supposed to be empty!" said Stormy

"Let's check it out." The witches fly and investigate.

"It's them." said Icy

(Winx's Living Room)

Timmy and Tecna are sitting together on the couch. "Do you like to dance Tecna?" said Timmy

"Not especially. I don't really know any dance steps." said Tecna

"I'll tell you the steps I know. Step one: don't dance. Get it?" said Timmy

"Woah, Timmy! Keep falling like that and we'll call you Tim-ber." as Timmy and Tecna glare at Riven.

"Ugh! Don't listen to him Timmy." said Tecna then Musa starts dancing and Riven looks over at her. "Woo hoo! Work it Musa!" said Bloom

"You go girl!" said Ash as Bloom and Stella laugh. Musa finishes her dance moves and skedaddles away. Kiko gets down with his bad self but runs into a wall.

"Hey, I'm having fun." said Brandon

"Good for you. I'm glad someone is. I'm getting some air bro." as Riven walks to the balcony. The witches retreat and reappear in the quad.

(Alfea Quad)

"That was close." said Stormy

"Should we go?" said Darcy

"Because of those twits? I want the Dragon Fire power and I'll burn in the flames of Valhalla before I let a handful of pixies get in my way!" said Icy

"Me too. Once we get it we will so rule that they'll be naming entire realms after the three of us." said Stormy

"So let's conjure the Whisperian Crystals. They'll find the source of the Dragon Fire and lead us straight to it." said Icy

"What about the fairies? Are we just gonna let them dance and party like they're all that?" said Stormy

"I say we summon a Cretan Minotaur from Limbo and have him crash their party." said Darcy

"Excellent idea, but first, The Whisperian Crystals!" Icy, Darcy and Stormy summon their respective crystals from ice, storm and darkness. "Energies of Chaos unite. Form the Whisperian Triangle. Let the three cease to be, and bear one power onto me." Icy replied The three crystals merge into one light and the light beginst tracking the power they seek.

"Let's go." said Icy

"It's going right through the wall." said Darcy

"No problem. Passus Through us." She laughs evilly. Icy's spells allows her, Darcy and Stormy to pass right through the wall. They are in the main hall.*

"Ready sisters?"

"Come together." as Dark energy rises.

"Now complete the chain." Icy, Darcy and Stormy link hands and unite their three powers.*

"Inya-e-sorinum. Methos-via-comos-fractos. Creature lost in the maze of mayhem, CROSS THE VOID!" as A four-armed Minotaur enters the main hall from limbo.*

"Pretty cute, don't you think?" said Icy as The Minotaur stomps the ground.

(The Winx's Dorm Room)

The Heroes were telling a story. ":...And at this point, there's still ten Frost Giants left." said Timmy

"You guys must've been freaking out!" said Bloom

"You should've seen these things. They've got biceps the size of oak trees." said Sky

"Frost Giants are usually very gentle." Flora said to him "Not these guys." said Sky

"Hey, do you, uh, want the last bucky bite sandwich Sky?" said Stella

"No, but I'm kinda thirsty." said Sky

"Voila." said Stella

"Thanks, so finally we--." As Stella was serving Sky the ground shook.

"Uhaaa!""

"What?"

"What's that?" said Bloom as she's holding on to Ash's hand "Maybe a dragon got loose." said Flora but Ash was going to the door "I don't think that's a dragon Flora but it's not friendly either." as Ash heads out "Wait Ash we'll check outside together..." said Stella as Ash, The Winx and heroes check out the balcony.

"I don't see anything. It must've just been a little mini-quake. Oh well, no biggie." said Stella as A table is thrown out the window. but Ash saved Bloom, Flora and Musa

"You three ok?" Ash said staring at the three girls were blushing

"Yes Ash thanks" said Bloom

"Over there, let's go!" said Sky as Riven whistles for the bikes, the guys get on their bikes and head to the source of the disturbance.

(Alfea Quad)

"Come on." Ash said as The girls follow. "Half the wall is gone." said Sky

"See anything?" said Musa

"Hm??" said Bloom as They find one of the classrooms a mess.

(Alfea Classroom)

"Whoa." said Musa

"This damage was caused by some kind of creature." said Timmy

"Hmmm. A very big creature." said Tecna

"Really. Tell us something we don't know?" said Riven

"It's three meters tall and weighs close to a ton. It's fur is bristly, not soft, it walks upright, has horns in addition to multiple quad limbs and it gives off a foul, musky odor." said Tecna as Stella laughs.

"She told you of-- Whoa!" The ground shakes violently again and surprises Stella.

"It's that way." said Brandon

"Come on guys, Phanto-blades out!" The Heroes swords appear.

"Let's do this!" Ash said as Bloom held his hand "Wait Ash, we're coming too! Remember you don't have your powers." she said to him

"Okay!" Ash replied

"No way. You girls just go find someplace to hide. You'll get in the way!" said Riven as Musa scowls at him. "Hold it they're coming and Bloom's right i am powerless but not them the girls are helping." Ash said but Riven then walks away.

"What-ever. Let's go and Ash thanks!" said Musa as Ash smiled and blush

(Alfea Hallway)

Ash and The girls go another direction with the witches hot on their tails. "It's accelerating. We must be getting closer." Icy replied as The witches follow their vacuums.

"Why did it stop?" said Darcy then The witches land and a strange noise comes out of nowhere. Icy is scared.

"Someone's here." They heard a duck say "mommy" repeatedly and soon found out what caused the sound.

"Ugh, that duck."

"I hate ducks." Icy lets out a shout and blasts the duck. "Ice Coffin."

(Potion Laboratory)

The heroes arrive at a potion lab. "Give us some light Timmy." said Sky

"Coming right up." Timmy blasts a ball of light that illuminates the room. "This thing's a wrecking machine!" said Brandon

"Look, up there." said Riven

"It's got jump!" said Sky

(Alfea Corridors)

Ash and The girls continue their search elsewhere. "It sure did get quiet all of a sudden." said Flora

"Maybe it went away." said Bloom

"I don't think so. I still feel something unsettling." said Flora

"Could be all the sandwiches you scarfed down." said Stella but Ash facepalm "No i don't think it's hungry Stella." Ash replied

"Shhh. Did you hear that?" said Musa

"I don't hear anything." said Stella

"No i can hear it." Ash replied "Ash is right If you had sonar ears like Musa you would." Tecna replied but Musa bumps into something.

"I think I just bumped the butt of our party crasher." said Musa as Ash and The girls get scared. The Minotaur turns around and yells at Ash and the girls.

"Bull snot?! How rude and..." said Stella as Ash was ready to fight "SHOW HIM ASH, HE IS SO GONNA GET IT!" said Stella

"Stella, no! Ash don't have his powers!" said Bloom as Stella quickly backs down and laughs nervously.

"RUN!" Tecna shouted as Ash and The girls run from the Minotaur but are being tracked.

"It's like the power keeps moving." said Icy

"Stay close!" Ash said as The girls keep running but Flora trips but Ash remembers one move was Rasangan as he used it at the minotaur

"Come on!" Stella grabs Flora and they run.

"This way." said Tecna

Ash and The girls run but the Minotaur catches up with them, yells and stomps his foot causing a quake. The girls grab hold of the walls.

The Minotaur attacks. "Incoming!!" Musa replied as Bloom gets out of the way. "Get out of there, Tecna!!" said Bloom

"Watch it!" Musa said

"Look out!" said Flora

"AHH!" screamed Stella

The Minotaur was about to attack Tecna but Ash found the red tarp got it's attention to him "Hey toro you brute toro Toro toro!" that got him angry as the minotaur charges but Ash dodged it.

"It's stuck!" said Bloom

"This thing really stinks. Here little beast, this oughta help. One, two." Stella replied then The Minotaur gets mad.*

"Great Stella, make him angry!" said Ash

"Time to run again!" said Bloom as The Minotaur is free and begins the chase again.

"Musa, jump!" ssid Flora as Musa does so. "You're goin' down!" she said then The minotaur turns around. "Now this is my kind of party. Looks like we got here just in time." said Riven as The heroes arrive.*

"Good job, Musa!" said Brandon

"Hey, you with the ponytail." the Minotaur looks at Riven. If you want a real challenge come over here." Riven charges at the Minotaur but it deflects the attack.

"Need a hand there bro?" said Brandon

"Just worry about your prince, squire boy." said Riven

"Don't think you're gettin' all the fun, Riven." said Sky

"Yeah, save some for us!" said Brandon

"I can handle the... Huh?" as The Minotaur bashes Riven. "Riven!" said Timmy then Riven goes through the wall and falls unconscious. The Witches find him.

(Alfea Hallway)

"Well, hello there. He's not the source of the Dragon Fire, but there's an awesome dark energy coming from this boy. Can we take him home, Icy? Icy?" said Darcy

"Darcy, do you have to fall for EVERY lug with a frown on his face?" said Stormy

"Now's not the time for play, but with his dark energy, we'll have use for him in the future." said Icy at the other side The other heroes are defeated.

(Alfea Corridor)

"We've gotta do something!" said Bloom

"Oh no! They're getting pummeled to a pulp!" said Flora

"we had our powers but Ash doesn't." ssid Tecna then Stella comes in with some cleaning supplies. "Yoo hoo, knock-knock. Housekeeping. Look what I got." ssid Stella

"Excellent idea, Stella." said Bloom. The Minotaur was about to finish off the heroes when the Winx starts playing the cleaning supplies like instruments.*

"Heey, Bull Snot!" said Bloom

"Yoo hoo, Toodelloo. He he he." said Tecna

"Wanna dance?" said Musa The Minotaur gets angry.*

"Now! GO!" said Bloom as The Minotaur chases after the Winx.

"Ready?" Ash replied

"Serve it up." as the girls use thier powers "Slippery when weeet!" Bloom and the others spill the liquid soap causing the Minotaur to slip and slide on the floor. Icy's duck gets caught and the Minotaur falls over the balcony. Ash has the rope and lasso him

"As Applejack say "yeee haw!" Ash shouted

(Alfea Main Hall)

"Where'd this thing come from?" said Flora

"The Creature Preserve?" ssid Riven

"Except that the Creature Preserve doesn't have any Minotaurs." said Bloom as Icy's duck pops out.

"Look." Stella said

"A duck." said Musa

"We all know who's being stalked by a duck: Icy." said Bloom

"That must mean the senior witches are here." said Tecna The duckling calls out for Icy.*

"Yeah, they must be after the Ring of Solaria again, but I know just how to trap them." said Bloom as Ash smiled "Say a word Bloom" he replied as him, The Winx and Specialists head to the Headmistresses office.

"When they can't find the ring, they're bound to go to Faragonda's office to use the all-seeing crystal ball of Alfea." said Bloom

"If they haven't already." Flora exclaimed

(Faragonda's Offic

Ash, The Winx and Specialists enter Faragonda's office. "Doesn't look like they have." said Brandon

"They will, and when they do, we'll ambush them." said Bloom as Riven hears voices. "I think they're coming now." said Riven

"Oh, I don't know." said Flora

"It'll be fine." said Musa

"Everyone hide!" said Ash and Bloom as The witches arrive at Faragonda's office. "Interesting. The Whispherian Crystals are responding wildly. That means the Dragon Fire is in this room. But I don't see a thing, guess we'll just have to trash the place and do a thorough search cause I'm not--" as Icy was interrupt

"You're not trashing anything!" as Ash and Bloom comes out of hiding. "Hit the lights Riven!" said Bloom as Riven does so and laughs.

"You are so surrounded!" said Stella then Everyone comes out of hiding. "What are you doing here?!" said Icy

"No, what are you doing here?" Bloom replied "What are all of you doing here?" Bloom panics. And Faragonda comes in the room. "Don't bother hiding, Bloom, I see everything." ssid Faragonda as The students were caught red handed.

"I wasn't hiding, I was looking for something." said Bloom

(Alfea Quad)

The heroes say goodbye. as Ash and Bloom were sitting at the balcony "So, uh, thanks for saving me from bieng crushed Ash. Sorry you had to fight a Minotaur." said Bloom

"Never a dull moment and i never let nothing happen to you!" said Ash as Bloom blushed "Ash...yesterday i came to see how you're doing of course you were still sleeping i just..." Ash silent her with a kiss on the lips

"It's ok Bloom i know what you did and you are remarkable beautiful girl ever." Ash said as Bloom smile and blushing then lean close to him and Ash held her close

"Bye." Sky kisses Stella on the cheek.

"So uh, give me a ring if you, if you wanna talk more about binary transmitter couplings." said Timmy

"Hey, next time you have a party, try and make sure there's actually some fun involved." said Riven as Flora and Musa go "augh".*

The heroes take off with the minotaur.

"Griselda, we must remember to send Director Saladin a Glowing Letter of Gratitude for the help his student heroes gave. It was so good of them to come when the girls told them there was a beast loose on campus." as Faragona turns her attention to the witches.

"As for you three witches to be, you took things too far this evening. I don't know what's going on between you and my girls but it ends tonight, do you hear me?" then The duckling is reunited with Icy and all three close their eyes in shame.*

"I'm transporting you straight to Miss Griffin's office with an official letter of complaint. I trust she will discipline you accordingly. When she has, I'll be sure to send your powers back. Have a nice trip." Faragonda snaps her fingers and sends them back to Cloud Tower.*

"Ash ketchum You and the girls are to report to Miss Faragonda's office first thing in the morning." said Grielda

(Faragonda's Office)

cI've watched what happened on crystal ball reply and I must say I was most impressed. Your actions were brave and resourceful..." said Faragonda as Ash and The girls look happy.*

"...But in the future, you might want to party first and then do the cleaning. At least that's how we did it in my day and I don't think times have changed all that much. Well, I believe you have made amends." Faragonda snaps her fingers and five glowing orbs come out.*

"Ash you show such courage of helping your friends I'm returning your powers to you. Your punishment is over." said Faragonda as Ash get his powers back. "Thank you Faragonda and i can return one favor." Ash snap his fingers and Alfea is fixed a second

"I didn't you can do that?" said Bloom

"well i learn fast if Musa doesn't mind of letting me hear her songd from this band you want to see." that surprised Musa and blushed

"Sure Ash I'm starting to like you already." she said

Later that day.

"The Dragon Fire power is just a myth..." Faragonda thinks it over.

 **thats it of CH** **7** **of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom story send over pm or review so enjoy and ch 8 will show lemon too**


	8. chapter 8

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter** **8**

 **A Friendship Sundered** **and love forever**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

(Alfea, Bloom's Dream)

at Alfea in Bloom's room Bloom was sleeping as she started to have a dream as A voice calls out to Bloom. "Bloom... Bloom..." the voice said as Bloom gasps.

"Who's calling me? Who's there?" Bloom looks around, searching... "It's me Bloom... Do you remember me? Do you know my voice...?" the voice said as Bloom remembers

"You... It's you! You're the one who led me out of Cloud Tower Castle!" she said

"Yes, Bloom... Come to me..." said the voice as Bloom walks forward.

"But..."

"Come...!" the voice tells her "I can't see you." Bloom replied couldn't see the voice "Come Bloom!" voice said to her "Where are you?!" just then a cloth gentle touches Bloom's hand. Bloom gasps.

"I am here..." Bloom looks up and sees a girl surrounded by a bright light. The light is strong causing Bloom to shield her eyes.

"I'm waiting for you!" the girl "holds out her hand. "Come to me... and remember..." she said

"Uh, remember? What must I remember??" Bloom asked

at Bloom and Flora's Room Bloom wakes up. "What? What do I have to remember??" Bloom said as Flora appears in front Bloom.

"For one thing - that today is a holiday!" said Flora

"Hm?" Bloom was confused as Flora walks to her side of the room. "But that is no reason to spend the day in bed!" said Flora

"Hm. Hi Flora!" said Bloom

"You were talking your sleep! What was it that you absolutely have to remember?" Flora asked

"I-I don't know! It was such a weird dream..." as Bloom grabs Kiko and gets out of bed. Bloom sees Flora closing her luggage and picking it up. "Where are you going?" Bloom asked

"I'm going home! Today is the Day of the Rose, it's a special day here in Magix - no classes!" Flora said

(The Winx's Living Room)

"What's the Day of the Rose?" Bloom see Ash was up heard about it and Bloom had a weird dream

"It's a special day where everyone celebrates their own mother. Don't you have a holiday like that on Earth?" said Tecna

"Oh yes! But we call it Mothers' Day!" said Bloom

"Are you and Ash going home Bloom?" Flora asked her "No... I don't think so." said Bloom but Ash was the same "Well then, you'll keep us company." said Stella ss her and Musa step out of their rooms.

(Alfea Dining Hall)

Ash, Bloom, Stella and Musa have breakfast.

"There's only Griselda left. All the teachers have cleared right off!" Stella takes a sip of her coffee.

"You bet!" said Wizgiz just appeared "Mir. Wizgiz!" said Bloom

"You're going too?" said Stella

"And why not? Can't I have... a mother?" Wizgiz turns his flower brooch into a rose. He skips off. "Cheerio!" he ssid

"What a guy!" said Musa as Ash agreed with her "And you? Why aren't you going home?" Stella asked Bloom "I prefer to stay here. If I see my parents again, even for just a day I'll feel even more homesick!" said Bloom

"Hm..." Stella and Musa are confused

"Okay and why are you two staying here?" said Bloom as Stella looks dejected. "I don't celebrate the Day of the Rose... I've never told you guys but... My mom and dad are splitting up... Yup... the King and Queen of Solaria aren't getting along anymore." Stella takes a deep breath.

"Okay, now you know everything! So, what's your excuse, Musa? Huuh??" she asked Musa but Musa's expression become very sad.

"I haven't celebrated this day in a long time because... I haven't gotten anyone to celebrate." as Stella, Ash and Bloom are appalled to hear this.*

"I lost my mother when I was still very young..." Musa said to them

"Musa, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked..." Stella tells her "You don't have to apologize, you couldn't have known. For me, this day is just a little sadder than others... But hey, life goes on. There's not much more I can do about it, except to live with my memories..." Musa begins to tear up. Stella hugs Musa and Bloom holds her hand. The two start to tear up as well. Bloom wipes her tears.

"Tears, coffee and milk. Not my idea of a tasty breakfast!" as Bloom looks at Ash "How about you Ash why you not seeing your mom." She asked him "Well...Mom wants to spend time with my sisters Celestia and Luna her and I had a hard life bieng separated from them...my kingdom destroyed and my dad had disappeared without a trace..." Ash said to them staring at his reflection at the coffee. his story made Bloom, Stella and Musa teared up

"Wow you had a mess up childhood Ash." said Bloom as her hand is on his shoulder "It's fine till i came to ksnto my life was better made new friends and met new pokemon then discovered my heritage then i met you girls." that got Stella stands up and gets excited.

"Alright! It's a beautiful day and there's a party in town! Music! Dancing!" then Stella's phone beeps and she checks it. "Goody! A message from Sky, my favorite prince! He and his friends will be in the city and he's inviting me... He's inviting me! To the big Rose Ball this evening! Ya-hoo!"

"Well then?" said Bloom

"Another time maybe... Just not today... Thanks anyway!" said Musa as Ash, Musa and Bloom get up and walk over to Stella.

"Okie dokie!" The three had a idea as they surround Ash and share a group hug for him. "What was that?" Ash ssked as Bloom spoke "That's a thank you for thst nice comment about us." Bloom replied as he was blushing

Scene: Griffin's Office

The Trix are called into Griffin's office. "You are nothing but bungling fools! This is a letter of protest from my esteemed colleague, Faragonda." Griffin waves the letter from Faragonda in front of the Trix, clearly angered.

"She did not "appreciate" you breaking into her school. And now, she is asking me to take disciplinary action... against you!" Griffin tears the letter apart and burns it, lets it go and dispel on its own.*

"I am FURIOUS!! I'm not furious for what you've done. But for what you have not done!" Griffin points at the Trix and slams her fist on her desk. "I should kick you out of my school! But I won't. I'll give you another chance. I feel a lot of negative energy coming from you..." The Trix listen intently to Griffin.

"You could become truly awesome witches! But you will have to prove yourselves. There is a growing collaboration between the fairies of Alfea and the wizards of Red Fountain. There's a friendship between the schools and I don't like it! This could be the start of a union that would change the balance of power, unless you three destroy this alliance." said Griffin

"When do we begin?" said Icy

"Right now! Today there is this insufferable Rose Festival going on in the city. Your dear little fairies will be there, and so the boys from Red Fountain. Do whatever you want. Use whatever you need. All that matters is that at the end of the day, the kingship between fairies and wizards will be spoiled forever! Now, get to work!" she said

(Alfea's East Tower)

Musa is on Alfea's East Tower, she takes out a rose which opens up and a holographic picture shows of her mother. She starts talking to the hologram "You know, these parties are always the same anyway. And I see my friends everyday. Of course, I would have seen Ash more. He's a boy I met. He's a strange fella, but I would really like to get to know him better. Who knows? Another day, perhaps." as Musa closes the rose.

"You think I'm strange?" as Musa gasped saw Ash was here "Ash ah well...i didn't mean really strange you're a great person." she said bieng nervous

"talking to your mother at the rose." Ash replied as Musa nodded "Yeah talking to hologram is crazy ha..." she said that feel embarrassed

"No it's great you talk to your loved one you hadn't met your mother is beautiful remind me of my mother." said Ash as Musa blushed but smiled

"Ash about what you said that your dad disappeared was that really true you never met him." she asked him

"Yeah i never met him when i was born...i learn that I live without him." as they were silent without saying anything "Hey Musa i should get going." Ash replied as he is leaving

"Ash how about we have...a date tonight." Musa finally said it as Ash smiled "It's a date" as Ash is off meeting with Bloom and Stella

(Magix City)

Sky, Brandon, and Riven are walking through Magix City "A lot of people, huh?" said Sky

"Too many for my tastes. What are they all doing out on the streets, anyway?" Riven wondered

"What you should be doing. Relaxing and enjoying themselves." said Brandon as They look up, and a ship pours roses onto the crowd.

"Yeah!! Woo hoo! Alright! Look at all the roses!" said the civilian as Sky catches a rose.

"A rose for you, madam." Sky hands the rose to Stella. "Thank you!" Stella and Sky look into each others eyes. Bloom and Ash watch them and silently giggle at each other. Riven clears his throat in irritation and disgust.

"Can we get going now,please?" Riven said as Everyone turns to look at something, which is a motorbike race.

"Yeah! All right! Come on! Come on! Go! Go! Go! That's it! Hey. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Come on! Go, go, go!" shouted the audience

"Yeah, alright! Some riders are getting ready for the race." said Brandon

"Poor fools! Little do they know that they're totally wasting their time." said Riven

"Yeah? I'll be racing." Brandon replied

"Hey, I wasn't talking about me." said Riven

"What's that suppose to mean?" Bloom asked as Ash was confused as well "It means that, in a little bit I'll be the one crossing the finish line first! That's all, and you'll be all standing there watching me win." said Riven as Brandon and Sky smile.

"Riven, Sky and I are taking part of the race this year." said Brandon

"How Interesting." said Ash

"Whatever! I'm just telling you: the race is mine!" said Riven

"We'll see!" said sky

"Sky, isn't it a bit dangerous?" Stella asked him "Nah, motorbikes are safe." said Brandon They look over at the race track. When a racer pulls a stunt, and lands, the motorbike's engine fogs up the driver behind him, causing him to lose control. His bike is propelled upwards but a force field blocks it from landing onto the crowd. Ash and The girls gasp. The bike lands safely in front of them.

"See? The track is shielded by a safety force field." said Brandon but Ash find this Interesting "hope the rider is fine" Ash replied then The gang are walking around Magix.

"We have a dance to attend to tonight, so drive carefully." said Stella

"Well... I'll try. The thing is, if I wanna teach this guy a lesson, I'll have to put the pedal to the medal." said Sky as Riven scoffs.

"Keep dreaming, boy!" said Riven then The Trix teleport themselves to Magix City as well, away from hindsight.

"You know Ash if you participate I'll be cheering for you!" Bloom said as Ssh blushed again "Hey, Riven. Who's cheering for you? Stella's cheering for me, Bloom's cheering for Brandon. But you don't have any one." said Sky as Riven walked to Ash

"Hey Ketchum you know I can have any girl I want! Wanna bet?" Riven said to him

"What kind of bet?" Brandon asked

"My kind of bet! I want the so called "Bloom's hero" to join us in a race. If I win the race, I get to pick one of your fairy friends to be my escort for the ball this evening." said Riven as Ash hated that and turns away.

"This is stupid!" Ash replied

"You tell him Ash!" said Sky on his side "Oh, is it? Well, in this case, I'll choose... Uh, Bloom. Is that a deal?" as Riven points at Bloom Stella goes wide.

"What?!" Bloom shouted as She steps in front of Riven, clearly irritated. "Maybe you should ask me first!" said Bloom

"Yeah. But-" as he was cut off "No "but". Who do you think you are? Just so you know, I choose who I go out with! Snd that special person is Ash ketchum!" she said as Riven's expression becomes severe. "And I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on Earth!" said Bloom as Riven growls in anger.

"You're just a ridiculous, arrogant, pathetic windbag!" as The other three cannot hide their shock. Ash frowns. "With that anger i won't make her mad" Ash said in his mind

"Go ahead, win the race but I'm warning you - don't you come near me!" as Bloom crosses her arms and angrily pouts. Riven grabs a hold of Bloom's chin and turns it towards his, getting close to her face.

"Tch. Oh? Do you really mean what you just said? I think deep down, you like me." as Ash goes wide out, and becomes furious out of pure jealousy. Clutching his fist and scowling. Bloom quickly knocks Riven's hand off of her.

"Hey! Hands off! Don't be cheeky with me, Riven! You should show people a little more respect!" Bloom levitates a flower pot over Riven's head and dumping water all over him. Everyone laughs.

"Oops!" said Sky

"Uh... I didn't mean to, Riven I'm sorry!" said Bloom

"Go away!" he said

"Calm down, Riven!" said Brandon as Ash stood up "He's right it was only a accident." he said

"Get lost, Brandon! Get lost, all of you!" Riven runs away. "Hey, he had it coming!" said Stella. Riven is walking around the festival, while people stare at him.*

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! Girls, huh! Who needs them? I sure don't. I don't need anybody!" He leans against the store front and looks at himself in the reflected glass.

"I don't need this stupid party!" He continues walking through the crowd. Nearby the Trix watch him "Hey, did you see that?" said Icy

"This guy's got personality and muscles. I like him." said Darcy

"Darcy, tell me, are you falling in love?" said Stormy teasing her "Watch your mouth, Stormy!" said Darcy as Stormy gasps.

"Hey, keep your bickering for later. We've got a job to do, remember? And this little "falling out" has given me an idea. Riven always wants to be the best, we know that. He's brash, moody and he really hates losing, but we have the power to fulfill his dreams." said Icy

"It shouldn't be too difficult to get him to come over to our side." said Darcy

"Knut!" said icy as Knut appears with a flash of purple lightning. "Your Highness. Ah, what can I do for you?" Knut replied

"You will soon find out." Icy said

"Oh no, your Highness. No please, have mercy! Pretty please... oh." as Icy casts a spell and in a flash of blue light, Knut is transformed into Timmy. Icy laughs and claps her hands, making glasses appear on Timmy's (Knut) face.

"There we go. Perfect." said Icy

"Oh, I can see." said knut as Icy spoke "And now, listen carefully..." she said Elsewhere in streets of Magix. Ash, Bloom and Stella watch a street performer.

"He's good, huh?" ssid Stella

"Look over there, a fire eater." Nearby another street performer shows off his talents at eating fire. Bloom takes in all the different performances with wide eyes. Stella tries to pull her along but interested by something Bloom lets go of her hand and they are separated by the crowd. A third street performer dances to music played by spelled instruments.*

"Woah!" Bloom is entranced by the dancer and the woman becomes the woman from her dreams

"Bloom! Bloom! Bloom!" as Ash walk over to her "Bloom!" as Bloom see Ash "Ash hey did i just been separated from you guys." she asked him Ash nodded "Sorry Ash it's just i saw this woman in my dream." Bloom said as Ash had a look at the dancer

"Did this woman told you something in your dream." Ash asked when him and Bloom are walking "She mentioned something "Remember" and that was it." she said

"Hmmm maybe she's telling you something maybe your past..." as A hand touches Ash's shoulder. him and Bloom looks to see it is Timmy who touched him

"Ash!"

"Oh hey Timmy! You're here too?" said Ash

"Why are you two here? Everyone else is looking for you two. You disappeared so suddenly." said Timmy

"we don't know, I just lost sight of them a little while ago. At least I think it was a little while ago." Bloom replied

"Let's go to the square, that's probably where they are." he said

"Sure, we suppose the race is about to start." Bloom said to him "And i bet that hothead cool off." Ash replied as They start to walk back to the City Square.

"The guys told me that you had a little disagreement with Steven." said Timmy

"Uh, with who?" said both

"Oh, Riven! *chuckles nervously* I'm sorry." as Ash and Bloom are confused by Timmy's odd behavior but is distracted by her sudden guilt.

"were sorry too." said Bloom

"Well, if you want to make it up to him, I know how!" said Timmy

"Oh really?" Ash asked

"Of course!" He pulls a small black case from his pocket. "Tada! It's a surprise, they- I've prepared for him but you can give it to him. You know, as some kind of peace offering." but Nearby Icy face-palms at his bad acting.

"But what is it?" Bloom leans closer to look at the case. Timmy struggles to open it but eventually the case pops open and Timmy (Knut) sighs in relief. He withdraw a set of headphone looking things and put them on his head. They slip forward to cover his eyes. Ash and Bloom notices his odd behavior.

"Are you alright, Timmy? You seem distracted." Ash asked as Timmy fixes the headphones so they're sitting properly again

"I'm okay! Everything's under control!" Watching from nearby Icy face-palms at Knut's awkwardness. "Yes uh, it's a helmet, a special moni... nomeni... omni drive helmet. Yes." Timmy Laughing nervously he clicks a button on the side of the headphones and they unfold into a wind rider helmet.

"It allows the rider to drive the flying motorbike telepathically." Timmy clicks the button again and the helmet snaps back into headphones.

"It's every rider's dream." He offers the headgear to Ash and Bloom. "Thanks." as Ash takes it.*

"But you must have worked hard to make this. You're the one who should give it to him." ssid Bloom

"But friendship is much more important. You give it to him, tell him you got it in a little techno-gadget shop. You'll make him happy, trust me." said Timmy

"Why, thanks Timmy! That's very generous of you." said Bloom

"One last thing: don't tell anyone I gave it to you. Okay?" as Timmy runs off waving over his shoulder.

"Uh, okay." said both

(Magix City Alley)

Timmy sits on the ground and the three witches tower over him. "Well? Did you give her the helmet?" said Icy

"Yes, Highness." he said as Darcy clicks her fingers and Timmy transforms back into Knut with a flash. "I liked him better the other way." said Stormy as They teleport away.

(Rooftop)

The Trix arrive on the top of a high rise overlooking the center of the city. Icy approaches the railing. "We'll watch the whole thing from up here. The race is about to start and I don't want to miss one second of it." said Icy

"Especially since Riven's helmets bound to steal the show." said Stormy

"Poor Riven will have a little accident and all the blame will fall on Ash and Bloom." Icy replied as Darcy sounding skeptical

"A little accident? Right." said Darcy

"Since when do you worry about other people?" said Stormy

"Me? Worry?" said Darcy

"Oh, but you do, Darcy. You like that guy don't you?" said Stormy

"He's nice. That's all." she said

"Huh?" Knut was confused

"Darcy, darling, you're turning all schmaltzy on us." Icy puts her arm around Darcy's shoulders. Icy and Stormy laugh.

(Magix City Bike Track)

"Ladies and Gentleman, and all other creatures, welcome to the annual Race of the Rose. Ten courageous participants will take part in today's event. let's hear it for our champions."

Riven and the others walk their bikes to the starting line. Brandon and Sky walk together and Stella catches up with them "Let's hurry, we're late." said Sky

"And we haven't even found Bloom yet." said Brandon

"Ah, there, you are!" as They turn to see Ash and Bloom run up.

"Ash, Bloom! Goodness gracious, where were you guys?! We were looking all over for you!" said Stella

"And we were looking for you. Where's Riven?" as Ash looks around at the riders and tries to find Riven.

"Riven!" Riven, about to put on his helmet stops and looks around. "What do you want wise guy?" he said as Ash and Bloom walks over.

"Make this quick! You're wasting my time!" he said to them "we just wanted to give you this. It's a, uh, present for you." Ash said as Bloom clicks the button and shows him the helmet

"We wanted to apologize for before-" Bloom was cut off Riven takes the helmet from Ash. "Give it to me! Thank you!" Bloom gasps at the nastiness in his voice. He puts the helmet on and click the button to fold it away.

"Was there anything else?" he said to them "Good luck in the race." Ash said as Riven turns back to his bike without another word. Ash and Bloom leaves.

(Rooftop)

The Trix watch. Darcy seems worried for Riven.

(Magix City Bike Track)

The riders line up at the starting line.

"Ash! Be careful!" said Bloom as Ash is on the bike and flips his helmet up and smiles at her. "No need to Bloom it's my first time." Ash said to her as Bloom kiss him

"And good luck!" Bloom winks and gives him the thumbs up. "See you at the finish line." He waves to her and flips his helmet back down.

"You ready Ash." said Brandon as Ash nodded "It's my first time and safe that is." he said

"All racers to the starting line." as Bloom joins Stella at the barricades. "What did you and Ash give Riven?" Stella asked

"Oh, I'll explain later. It was a present from Timmy." said Bloom

"Timmy?" said Stella

"Yeah, he gave it to me few minutes ago." Bloom tells her "Are you sure your feeling alright? Timmy went home for the Day of the Rose; he's now here near Magix." said Stella

"But that's impossible! And if it's true who was I talking to then?" Bloom looks around the crowd and spots the Trix on top of a nearby rooftop. She gasps.

"Oh no!" said Bloom

"These are the light signals, gentlemen." The bikes power up. The countdown starts and a light flashes red. Bloom starts pushing through the crowd to get to the witches. "Sorry. Excuse me. Sorry." then Stella follows Bloom.

"Bloom! Bloom, what's going on?" said Stella

"Ash and I were been tricked Stella! Look, the witches are here!" Bloom points up to the rooftop. The second red light of the countdown flashes. The guys look between each other at the starting line. The third red light of the countdown flashes.

"Bloom, wait!" said Stella as They start running back to the starting line.

"They're up to something! Someone was pretending to be Timmy!" Bloom replied as Stella gasps. The countdown lights turn green, signalling the start of the race. The riders start racing.

"But how?" Stells asked

"I don't know but I've got to stop Riven. I must stop him before it's too late! And there's only one way to do it." She runs down an alleyway.

"Bloom Magic Winx!" Bloom transforms. Darcy rides out of an alleyway and joins the race. Darcy uses her powers to take out two riders gaining on her. She uses her magic against another two riders ahead of her, forcing them to crash into each other. Bloom flies onto the track behind her and is noticed by the crowd.*

"What a race, ladies and gentlemen! And we even have an unusual competitor who has just stepped onto the track!" As Ash was between Brandon then he notices Bloom flying.

"Bloom!? What is she doing here?" Ash wondered as Darcy uses her powers to mess with Brandon's bike. "Ash, What's going on?!" Brandon replied as Riven rides ahead. Brandon's bike slows to a stop. Bloom flies overhead.

"Brandon! Bloom what's going on?" Ash said to her "Ash we been tricked the trix send a imposter to look like Timmy snd give us the helmet!" she said as Ash was stunned but go in speed "You help the racers Bloom, leave Riven to me!" as Ash goes after him

"I'm in the lead, this helmet's amazing. I'm one with the bike." Riven cheered as Ash is right on Riven's tail, closely followed by Darcy.

(Rooftop)

"That busybody Ash is getting in the way again!" said Stormy

"he's found us out, but he's too late anyway. Darcy, you know what you've gotta do." Icy replied to the plan

(Magix City Bike Track)

"Riven, stop!" Ash shouted reaches for him but is too far away. "Stop you hotheaded glory idiot!" Ash rides up closer and Riven sees her in his side mirror.

"Ash?! What are you trying to do?! Nobody can stop me now!" said Riven

"Would you darn listen Riven!" but Riven speeds up and Ash falls behind. "That's it no more mr. nice guy." as he moves in intense speed rainbow taught him as he grabbed the helmet

"Hey!" Riven shouted trying to push him off

(Rooftop)

"Now!" Icy shouted

(Magix City Bike Track)

Icy casts a spell to mess with Riven's helmet, preventing him from being able to see and he grabs at his helmet.

"Ash, Riven!" Bloom shouted as Riven slows down, surprising Bloom and they collide, sending Ash and his bike flying through the air. They both cry out. Riven loses control of his bike and crashes, flying through the air. Darcy and Bloom both speed up to save his falling body. Bloom caught Ash in time. Darcy catches Riven on the back of her bike and skids, sending dirt and smoke at Ash and Bloom.

"Huh?" they said The rest of the riders arrive. Darcy lowers Riven's unconscious body to the ground and clicks away his helmet.

"Bloom What did Ash do?" said Brandon "He didn't even touch him! He lost control of his bike!" as Bloom touches Ash's shoulder.

"Are you ok Ash" said Bloom as Ash stands up "I'm fine but what about him." Ash asked

"Wake up, Riven!" Darcy casts a spell on Riven as he comes round.

"You saved me." said Riven as Darcy takes off her helmet and Riven's eyes widen as he is affected by the spell. The crowd disperses when they realize he is fine. Darcy helps Riven up.

"I'm-I'm alright." said Riven

"Thanks to my healing powers. My name's Darcy." said Darcy

(Rooftop)

"Disgusting!" Icy and Stormy leave the rooftop. Knut continues to watch.

(Magix City Bike Track)

"Hands off, witch!" Bloom flies in between Darcy and Riven. "Huh?" they said

"Hey! Chill out, missy! I'm helping him!" said Darcy as Brandon arrives and holds Bloom back from attacking Darcy.

"I don't know how they did it but it was she and her friends who caused the accident!" said Bloom as Stella and Brandon arrive.

"You're lying! This is all your Hero's fault! I saw him behind me, I don't know how he did it but it was hom who deactivated my helmet just so he could win!" said Riven

"Hey! he only won by default." said Brandon

"Here's your stupid present, thanks a lot!" Riven takes off the helmet and throws it at Bloom.

"Hey! i did nothing to you!" Ash shouted

"Ash is telling the truth, It was the Trix! Please, you gotta believe me. They sent a Timmy look-alike to give us the helmet, it was all a dirty trick!" Bloom said as Riven sounding incredulous

"Timmy won't be back before this evening. Come up with a better excuse to defend your boyfriend, Bloom." said Riven

"I swear to you. Why won't you guys believe us?" said Bloom

"Of course. There has to be an explanation." said Brandon

"So you believe her over me? Is that the way it is?" Riven shouted as Darcy smirks at the fight.

"Is that the way it is, Brandon?" said Riven

"Riven, we're only trying to understand." Brandon tells him "I've had it! I'm through with you all! Tonight I'm gonna ask to be transferred to another squad of Specialists." Riven turns to go.

"Wait, Riven! I'm coming with you." said Darcy

"Let's go." as Darcy and Riven leave together, Darcy smiling victoriously over her shoulder at the others. Bloom starts to cry.

"I swear to you, it was just another one of the witches' tricks!" Ash said slam his fist to the ground broke the cement

"We're beginning to think so too but I'm afraid we'll never be able to prove it." said Brandon as Stella puts a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Sure looks like we've lost this one, Bloom." said Stella as they see Ash was walking away "Ash where are you going?" Bloom asked him

"Goin back to Alfea." Ash said to her

(Alfea)

At Alfea Flora and Tecna are back this evening as Bloom told them the news "What that's rude Ash never did that to Riven." said Flora was devastated and mad

"Look Ash is kind, matured, helpful to others but he never hurt anyone blaming someone was kindhearted." Tecna replied as they decided to go and talk to him but Bloom and Flora heard Musa walking in "Ash you know Riven never mean to hurt you, I mean i heard that he blame you for that incident." she said to him

"He's slow minded i just came to help him Musa now this all the Thanks i get...Sorry Musa i just don't feel myself today." Ash replied feel his soul was hurt by anger then Musa sat down next to Ash "Ash i wanted to tell something that Bloom confess her feelings to you." Musa replied as Ash moved his face to look at her.

"Since we met you were kindkind, brave against danger, you took the wrath for us and tell the truth and i had to say you're a amazing dancer i want to say is...I love you as well Ash." as Ash was surprised by her then he started to feel himself "Musa you really mean that well...i wanted to say I don't mind with that I love you too." Ash confessed as She gave him a warm loving smile.

"Let us take some of that pain away," she leaned in closer making her body be up against his; "Musa..." Ash blushed by her coming close to him and then she kiss him but he let her continue on then she let go. "Besides it will be night to remember."

Her beautiful lips connected to his and she moved his left hand to touch her left breast. Ash moaned and squeezed the soft breast. Then Musa broke the kiss and stood up and took off her clothes. "Wow..." Ash was stunned seeing her beauty as he stand There Musa stood nude and aroused.

"Wow Musa he got him in her trance." Bloom said as her and Flora blushed at how bold their friend was. "Now it's your turn lucky boy." Musa then striped Ash and laid back on top of him and kissed again. Her large breasts molded across his chest and she humped his pelvis and his rock hard cock rubbed against her wet pussy. He then flipped her over and slammed his dick deep into her pussy.

"OH FUCK ASH!!!" She screamed as he pounded her. Ash was lost in the lust and pleasure. He took her right breast into his mouth and groped the other.

"Ash , Ash , AAHHHH! You beast! Keep going Ash!!!" She cried out as he let go of her breasts and hugged her and kissed her deeply and pounded her womb aggressively.

The loud smacking of skin and grunts and moans form the lovers were endless, till Ash came inside her and laid on her. They ended their kiss and they panted for air as Ash nuzzled his head into her breasts.

"Ash you really are a beast." Musa muttered as she petted his head and played with his hair. "We will be doing this again." She smiled as fainted.

Ash kissed her and smiled "if my fairy so desires"

"Ash" he looked up to see Flora naked and on her side with her pussy clearly shown. "Flora...wow she too is beautiful just like Bloom and Musa..." he said in his mind

"Please take care of me too" she smiled as Ash was blushing and stared at her.

Flora smiled and tilted to her head. "Please..."

Ash snapped of his mind and trusted his dick into her. She moaned as he made love to her and held on to her butt as he thruster into her womanhood. "Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes keep going." Flora begged as Ash continues thrusting faster then groped her breasts and starts sucking her left breast and massages her right breast

"Ash you're incredible." Flora replied more she admires Ash of how good he is he been going at it hours and reaching limit "Flora I'm gonna..." Ash fills her womb up they laid down panted for air Flora held him more

"Ash thank you..." she closes her eyes fell asleep "Wow Flora too love me what's next Stella and Tecna had a thing for me." Ash replied just then he use his magic to fix his bed and Flora and Musa back to thier rooms fully dressed with smiles on thier faces but Ash notice Bloom on his bed

"Ash mind i have this moment with you be my first love we ever had." Bloom said to him as Ash and her are eye to eye "Bloom i never say no to a beautiful girl like you. " as Bloom blushed Ash felt her beautiful luscious lips pressed his Ash feels her softness as they start making out passionate Ash went gentle to her Bloom love it

"Ash let me get comfortable." Bloom strips her pajamas off showing Ash her beauty in a blue bra and panties "Ash something wrong?" She ssked as Ash held her "You're more beautiful Bloom i never seen one like you before." she blushed with a warm smile as they kiss in thier underwear Ash unclasped her bra showing her breasts were perfect "Bloom you're a beautiful fairy." as Ash was groping her breasts gently and starts massaging them

"Ash...you are so gentle i like it." then Ash starts sucking her left breast gently as well made Bloom played with his hair then he goes for her right breast and played her long red luscious hair as he was done Bloom undid his boxers revealing his rod "Ash since i had accidentally went to your room and done it you are going to see it real." she starts stroking his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping slowly Ash feels her for the first time "Wow i thought it was dream and you are good Bloom." Ash replied as Bloom continues bopping then remembered her time she done it

begins her flashback in which she is stroking his rod then goes down and starts licking it and sucking on his rod watching ash moan in his sleep as she feels herself getting wet she tries to convince herself to stop it's too overwhelming to him in her love blooming inside her for him she then moves up so her opening is against his Rod why she has to bite down on her own finger to prevent herself from owning too loudly but in the midst of her rubbing ashes Rod accidentally gets inside her and she lets out of audible gasp and holds that position warm in her core and feeling so good she then takes off her shirt and rides on ash rod she starts to play with their breasts imagining Ash taking her and embrace pounding her everyday. She's lost in her daydream actually can't stop until it's too late Ash fires his seed into her womb and she comes on him. Regret fear rise up in her she cleans up the mess and cleans herself a man leaves back into his embrace but you shifts to look away from him as his arms wrapped around her she still has the guilt taken advantage over him but her love in her mind hopes that she wants it again awake or not she wants Ash inside her again and for the last couple nights while his magic was revoked should have a small sleep potion and ride Ash loving how it feels and how he was right but could never bring herself to truly wake him up and invite them both enjoy it fearing that he might reject her and she can't even rationalize it in our own mind. Flashback ends she feels Ash's limit as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and starts kissing Ash more

Ash laid her down and was on top of her "You sure you want to do this...we can stop Bloom." Ash tells her he never want to hurt Bloom as she kiss him "Ash you never hurt me you're gentle kind inside and i love you." as Ash smiled they kiss more Ash started thrusting slow and gently Bloom feels the pain but she wsnt him to continue as they keep going those two feel a spark flowing in thier hearts as if dragons found thier love forever and ever they been continuing hours as they feel thier limit

"Ash i can feel it coming!" as Ash felt it too then he fires his seed in her womanhood they keep kissing as they gasp for air "Bloom you are amazing." Ash admitted it she is amazing as she smiled "So are you Ash we should do it again sometime and Ash i love you." she replied as Ash kissed her

"I love you too." Ash used his magic to fix his bed again and him and Bloom were dressed but Bloom asked Ash one thing

"Ash can i sleep with you." she said as Ash levitate her to his bed "I was thinking the same and Bloom thanks for bieng there for me." as the two fell asleep together Bloom held him close with a warm smile

 **thats it of CH** **8** **of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom story send over pm or review so enjoy and ch 9 and** **i bet you like Musa and Flora confess thier love to Ash if you want more let me know**


	9. chapter 9

**flaming aura and magic**

 **Chapter** **9**

 **Betrayed**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and Winx club and it's been a years since I plan this series and I want to say thank you for the votes and also I bet you like this which you been waiting for as Ash is now going on a unexpected adventure of his life and meet new friends and finds love yes it be adventure, friendship and romance show enjoy auradragonflamingshipping AshXBloom**

(Alfea, Bloom's Dream)

at Alfea in Bloom's room Bloom was sleeping with Ash still naked alonh with Musa and Flora holding on to Ash close as Bloom started to have a dream again by the same person as her voice calls out to her. "Bloom... Bloooom! We meet at last my precious little angel!" she said as Bloom was in her form

"Where am I? This isn't the realm of Magix." Bloom said to the figure "No, and we don't have much time!" she said

"Time for what?! Who are you?" Bloom was confused of whst the girlgirl said to her "I am Daphne. Listen carefully, Bloom... You must come to me!" said Daphne as Bloom reaches out and touches Daphne's nose.

"But I-I..." Bloom was lost of words "Yes, Bloom. Come to me!" then Bloom touches her own nose, noting a similarity.

"COME TO ME BLOOM. You must come to me!!" she said

"Here I am!" Bloom stretches out to Daphne. "I-I'm coming! Wait for me!!" then Bloom heard the other voice "Bloom!" as she look and saw it was Ash

"Ash!" she said as Ash walks towards her "Who's she?" Ash asked but Daphne see Ash but thought was someone familiar she knew

"Auran" she said as Ash heard Daphne mentioned his father's name and was going to speak until A bright light shines.

(Stella's Room)

Flora wss wearing a night robe to cover her naked body knocks on Stella's door. Stella opens the door, sleepily. She yawns.

"No wait. Don't tell me." Stella sniffs the air.

"Oh, it's you Flora. I'd recognize that perfume anywhere." said Stella

"Stop joking Stella, I'm here about Ash and Bloom!" Flora replied as Stella plants herself onto her bed. "Wrong room. the two sleeps in yours, remember?" said Stella told her

"No, listen: they're doing it again, Stella! You understand??" Flora replied as Stella yawns.

"Understand what??" Stella ssked

(Ash, Bloom and Flora's Room)

Flora and Stella are observing Ash and Bloom from her bedside.

"You see? they're talking to someone in thier sleep!" Flora tells her "That's not so unusual, she's probably having a nightmare or something." Stella said as Bloom gasps, switching back and forth between Fairy mode and normal mode. but Ash was fine but was glowing

"But that's not just a nightmare! Look at them!" Flora pointed to them "Don't go, I'm coming, wait!!" Bloom said

"That's amazing! Looks like Bloom's transforming in her sleep and Ssh was glowing!" Stella said

"Maybe we ought to do something, let's get the others, maybe Tecna can do something to help Them! *panicking* O-or Musa, o-or maybe-" As Stella looks at Flora irritated

"Flora..." she shouted

"Maybe we should tell Miss Griselda, no, maybe not. *panics, gets louder* U-uh, let's go and see Faragonda!" then Stella is getting more annoyed

"Flora." she said

"O-or maybe we shouldn't do anything at all! You know, like-like for a sleepwalker" by then Stella grunts, losing her patience.

"Flora, listen!" Stella reaches her tolerance level. "Flora!" she shouted

"What?!" she shouted

"Calm. Down." Stella grabs Flora and looks at her furiously.

"Or else you'll upset me too, then I'll raise my voice *louder* and then I-!" as they heard Bloom waking up

"Stella." as they Both turn to Bloom is still naked next to a naked Ashwas still sleeping to them is a mystery why he's still sleeping

"Flora. For crying out loud," Bloom rubs her eyes "what are you doing??" she asked

(Alfea Quad)

Daytime, the Winx are walking about the quad. "No, it wasn't a nightmare! It wasn't really a dream either... I don't know." Bloom tells them "Try to give me more details." Tecns asked her

"It's hard to explain, it was a lot more vivid than a dream." said Bloom "Mm. Plastic cognitive projection with physio-chemical resonance." Tecna punches some some buttons on her scanner, it deploys a ladybug to scan and track Bloom's dream details.

"There were colors everywhere! And then I saw a face and this beautiful woman!" Bloom explained to Tecna

"Psycho plasmatic evanescent apparition, level twenty-six." Tecna replied

"Hey, Tecna. Will you please stop cutting in with that thing??" Musa tells her "It's okay Musa, Tecna's been keeping a log of my dreams to analyze them." said Bloom

"If you slept hooked to an electro-mind reader, I could-" Tecna said to her

"Forget it." Bloom talks to Stella "And by the way, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop coming to my room at night!" said Bloom

"So what? I woke you up that's all." Stellq tells her

"I've processed all the data from my my Dream Probe and there's a strong possibility that, that was a psycho-magic message." said Tecna

"You mean the woman was trying to communicate with me?" Bloom asked

"Through your dream? Yes." as The ladybug returns to her scanner. "From the memory waves she left in your cortex, I came up with this." Tecna presses a button and reveals a hologram of Daphne's head, drawn from Bloom's dreams.

"So what do you think? Is this her?" Tecna asked Bloom "Wow, Tecna, you're a true-blue techno-wizard!" Bloom said

"I'd rather be called a fairy but thanks anyway!" Thanked Tecna

"Now that I get a better look at her, I'm sure I've seen her somewhere... Of course, I remember now! It was in Magix! In the main square! She wasn't walking about... But, she was looking at me... From the facade of a tall building." Bloom remembers

"Uh! Now I get it, it was indigestion." Stella replied

"My stomach is perfectly fine, Stella!" Bloom tells Stella "I meant mental indigestion. You've got too much on your plate, what with all the exams coming up, you've got a lot of study. Plus, you be an Earthling, your brain isn't used to working so hard, know what I mean?" Stella replied as Bloom was offended

"No. I don't." said Bloom

"Listen, you had a DREAM. That's all." Stella makes Bloom more offended "It WASN'T just a dream!" Bloom said

"Bloom, boom, boom, Bloom." said Stella bieng sarcastic

"Uuuh, you being poetic or sarcastic?" Tecna was annoyed "Boom. Tecna. That's what you hear when a balloon bursts or when you blow things out of proportion." said Stella as Bloom was angry

"Are you saying I'm making things up?! Well, I'm not, OKAY?! First, I was just hearing her voice, but last night I saw her!" said Bloom

"Boom Bloom! Also are you and Ash being a couple now from your romantic night i think he gets annoyed " Stella said without noticing Ash was here but heard everything she said

"I don't know what's got into her but this has got to stop"stop" Ash walks over to the girls going to calm down the situation then Bloom gets angry

"I did, she was real and Ash saw her too! And I'll prove it to you! Bloom storms off to the library "Bloom wait up!" Ash said following her "What's Stella's problem?" Ash asked

"I don't want to tell about it Ash" Bloom felt hurt inside as Ash held her close "if it's about your dream i can help." Ash said

"Thanks Ash!" as she kissed him

"What?! What did I say? Why the long faces? What?!" Flora, Tecna, and Musa look at Stella, unimpressed and shaking their heads.

(Alfea Library)

"We're here Ash!" said Bloom as Ash see the library "Let's find some answers." as they're inside

"Morning, Bloom and Ash. Still working on your History of Magic project?"

Bloom:More or less. I'm looking for a book but I'm not sure where to start looking. I just have a name.

Barbatea:Well then, go up to the research lectern behind those stacks and say the name, the library will search for you.

"Thanks Barbatea!" said Ash and Bloom

"now go hope i won't disturb your romantic moment." as they blushed by that Ash and Bloom walks over to the research lectern.

"The library will do the search. Hmmm. Ahm. Daphne." Bloom uses her magic to activate the lectern. A book flies from the shelf to the lectern.

"Wow, that was quick. Much faster than the Internet." said Bloom as Ash chuckled "I had that reaction when i was in equestria." Ash replied as The book lands on the lectern and flips open.

"Let's see, Daphne. No I don't want to know what it means, I want to know about a fairy named Daphne. Daphne the fairy." Bloom uses her magic to activate the lectern. Two books fly from the shelves to the lectern, they land and flip open.

"Hey, look at all this stuff. Okay, "Daphne, one of the nine nymphs of Magix, the supreme fairies who ruled over the Magic Dimension during the eons following the Dragon's disappearance." Daphne, Nymph of Magix." Bloom wondered as Ash wondered as well

"Daphne is a mystery but i want to know how did she knew my father." Ash replied as him and Bloom looks up and realizes that books have surrounded them. They start to spin, trapping them

"Oh wait! Stop! Enough! Ms. Barbatea!" Bloom screamed as Ash used his magic and Aura barrier "Get behind me Bloom." said Ash as Bloom blushed

"Huh? What's going on?! Oh no, the rare books! The Golden Gate! Miss Faragonda!" Barbatea leaves to find Faragonda.

"Oh no! Okay, okay! Enough already! No more books please!" as The books spin faster, forming a cyclone around Ash and Bloom.

"Stop!" Bloom said as Ash plans to use his magic to stop the books

"Closeus." said Faragonda as The books stop spinning and fall to the ground. "I'd say the library's research system needs a complete overhaul." said Faragonda as Ash was relieved that the books are stopped he lowers his magic then Bloom gasps and hugs Faragonda.

"It's okay, Bloom, it's all over." said Faragonda then Bloom hugged Ash "Ash thanks for protecting me." as Ash accepts her hug

"The Golden Gate was about to open. If something had happened to those books, I could never forgive myself. All those powerful texts written by and for magicians." said Barbatea

"There's no cause for alarm. You and Ash okay, Bloom?" Faragonda replied

"I think so." said Bloom

"Good. Go on then. You two can do you research another time." Faragonda said to them

"Thank you, Miss." said both as Ash and Bloom leaves. Faragonda notices a book and picks it up "Daphne the Nymph. Ms. Barbatea?" said Faragonda

"Uh yes?" Barbatea replied

"Put the books back in the stacks and shut the library." she said to her "Yes, of course. Oh, shut the library?" Barbatea was shocked

"Yes, and don't use magic. After what happened, you never know." Faragonda replied

"No magic?" Barbatea replied "That's right. I hope you don't have a problem with that." said Faragonda

"Yes, I mean, no!" Barbatea said

(Tecna and Musa's Room)

"I don't understand, I didn't say anything wrong. I just made an innocent remark, that's all." said Stella

"Right, define innocent." said Flora

"Follow your plants' example and be quiet, all right?" Stella shouted to Flora "My plants know better than to speak before thinking." Flora replied

"Don't you start Musa or else I'll-" as Stella was cut off "Or else what?" Musa asked Stella

"Or else I'll start talking about something else. Like boys, for instance." Stella said

"Boring! Now if you'll excuse me, I've got stuff to read for tomorrow and this is my room." Musa said to her

"Oh, come on, Musa, close that book and spill the beans. Like, we all know that whenever she sees Timmy, our friend Tecna blushes from head to toe." as Tecna heard that

"What?! That is not true!" Tecna said very angry

"And it's obvious Bloom, Flora and Musa has a soft spot for Ash. As for me, I admit I do find Sky kind of cute, but that's it. Now let's talk about Riven. Riven, mmmm." Stella replied

"I've got to study!" Musa said while she's studying " Ash has a kind heart to you but That guy doesn't even look at you-" as Stella was cut

"Stella! Stop it!" Flora shouted

"Chill Flora, I was just asking her if-" as Stella was cut off "What did I just say! I don't care about stupid boys!" Musa lied since her romantic moment with Ash

"It was just a joke, and anyway, since the Day of the Rose, the only one Riven cares about is Darcy. Of course you didn't know that, you weren't with us and what if Ash played you never even cared." Stella as Musa starts to get upset.

"Yeah, well, what does it matter to me, huh?! It doesn't matter one bit!" as Musa runs from the dorm, crying.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? What did I say?" Stella asked as Tecna and Flora looks at herher

"Stella!!" said both

(Alfea Quad)

Ash and Bloom were over at the bench sitting together "Bloom look we may not find anything but we found some clues about Daphne." Ash replied

"Yes it's true Ash, you're right. Let's go tell the others right away and then-" as they see Musa comes running out of the castle.

"Oh, here's Musa. Just who we're was looking for. Hey Musa, you'll never believe what happened to us, we were at the... library..." as Musa walks past without responding.

"Hmmm? What's wrong with her?" said Bloom as Ash never see her upset "We should go see her." he said as Bloom agreed but Stella runs out of the castle and collides with Ash and Bloom.

Ash and Bloom falls to the ground and stands again. "Bloom you okay" Ash said as Bloom nodded

"Oh, Ash, Bloom! I'm so sorry." said Stella

"It's all right, Stella. Things happen." Stella grabs Bloom's hands. Ash stands up

"No, no, I'm talking about earlier. I should never have teased you like that." she said to Bloom

"I'm a bit sensitive." Bloom replied

"I have to apologize to Musa too. Do you know where she is?" Stella asked them "She went that way. She looked upset." Ash replied and points

"Oh no, don't say that. Musa!" Stella runs after Musa. A bus pulls away from Alfea. "No! She took the bus. She's gone. Now who's gonna go and get her?" Stella replied

"Stella, will you tell us what happened?" said Bloom

"It's just that I can't do anything right today." Stella said to her "Uh, and that's news?" Ash was more confused of that

"Mmmm. Well I guess I do deserve to get some flak. By the way what did you do to your hair? Brush it with an egg beater?" Stella tells them

"Stella!" Bloom shouted as Ash spot a other bus "We can use this bus to find Musa." Ash replied as he's rrunning to the bus

"Count me in Ash!" Bloom runs along with Ash to the bus

(Magix City)

The bus pulls to a stop and Musa gets off to Magix station "Stella can be so obnoxious sometimes. She makes me so mad I can't stand it!" Musa walks along kicking a can. People walking by stare at her.

"See what she makes me do! Now I'm talking to myself. What's over there?" said Musa as A group of witches are hanging out at a nearby cafe.

"You should have seen the look on his face, he was totally out of it." said the first witch

"The witches are having a party?" Musa listens by the window. Musa sees Darcy and Riven sitting together inside.

"No, this can't be true!" as Musa see Darcy to Riven "You see?" she laughs

"Riven is with Darcy?!" said Musa

"You're a very special person, Riven. It's too bad though." Darcy said to him "What's too bad?" Riven replied

"The fact that your, uh, talent, your energy, your ambition and courage should be wasted at Red Fountain. You could be so much more. If you were one of us, you could be even more powerful." she said

"Hmmm, go on." Riven asked

"For us, all that matters is knowing that we can count on you. The rest will come all by itself. You see, we don't like the little girls who call themselves "Winx". We don't like their friends either. We agree on this, don't we? But as of today, you and I will be together. Bound by... magic!" Darcy uses her magic on Riven.

"Well, well, look who's here." said Icy as her and Stormy have sneaked up behind Musa.

"Why, it's one of the little fairies?" said Stormy

"Please, not today, okay. I don't feel-" Musa tries to leave but Icy blocks her way. "Not so fast. Where do you think you're going?" said Icy then Musa walks around her.

"Back to Alfea." then Icy grabs Musa's wrist.

"No, you're not." Icy replied

"Huh?" Musa was confused

"First, we want to know, why were you spying on our friend, Darcy?" Icy replied then Musa pulls her wrist free.

"I wasn't spying on anyone! Especially not Darcy!" Musa tries to walk away again but Stormy blocks her way.

"Trust Icy to recognize a spy when she sees one." said Stormy

"I bet you were watching Riven. but wait You've got a crush on him, don't you?" said Icy

"Leave me alone!" said Musa

"Silly girl!" Icy tease as Musa starts to cry. "You know, the other day Riven said that he thinks nothing of you!" Icy said to her

"Ha!" Stormy agreed Musa continues to cry. "Absolutely nothing." but that eent to far as Musa slaps Icy. The commotion is heard by the witches insides.

"Ouch!" Icy said as Musa gasps. "She slapped me! She slapped me in the face!" said Icy as Stormy looks at the red print

"Woah, I can even see the prints of her fingers. Does it hurt?" Stormy said

"Of course it hurts, dummy!" said Icy

"I'm so sorry, Icy, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Musa apologized to her "You! You are going to pay for this!" as Icy clicks at a nearby witch.

"Hey you! Fetch the others. We need to teach this little Winx a lesson she won't soon forget." Icy said then The witch goes inside.

"What do you want to do?" said Stormy

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Icy? You need backup to fight me?" Musa said to her

"I don't want to fight, sweetie. I just want to give your facial attributes a little magic treatment." Icy replied

(Inside the Cafe)

Lucy and Mirta sit together at a table. The witch comes inside. "Hey, girls! Wanna have some fun? Icy's gonna teach a fairy a lesson. Let's go!" she said then Lucy starts to follow the other witches outside.

"Lucy, where are you going? Stay with me. It's stupid to gang up on someone." said Mirta

"Icy's powerful, Mista. Maybe she'll notice me this time. I don't want to miss this." as Lucy leaves. Mirta stays.

(Alfea Quad)

"Congratulations, Stella. Musa's gone and you don't know what bus she took." said Flora

"The only bus that stops here is the one from Magix. It's a no-brainer, Flora." Stella said to her

"Yeah, but she could get off anywhere." Flora replied "Do you need a Prince, my Princesses?" as Stella see Sky arrives.

"Hi." said Sky

"Sky!" said Stella

"Yes, we all saw him, we all know his name, no need to yell." Tecna said to Stella then Timmy and Brandon joining Sky

"Hi Tecna." said Timmy

"Hi girls. We saw you at the bus stop and we thought maybe you needed a ride hey where's Ash and Bloom." said Brandon "Oh, hi Brandon. Actually Ash and Bloom left to find Musa." said Tecna

"Riven is not with you?" said Flora

"Riven? After what happened at the Rose Ball, he's outta the group." Sky said to them "He decided to join another squad of Specialists, which is fine by us." said Timmy

(Magix station)

Ash and Bloom are off the bus and arrived to Magix "The passenger said that he saw Musa went that way." Ash replied pointing to the left

"Thanks Ash now We've got to find Musa." as they're on the road to find Musa until they heard voices

"Don't run away, Musa, it's useless." said the Witch

"Go away!" said Musa

"What are we waiting for? Let's drive her up the wall!" as The witches start firing energy balls at Musa. Musa trips and falls on the ground.

"Ahh! Oh stop it! Stop!" Musa stands and keeps running. She runs around the corner and sees Riven.*

"Oh, Riven, help me please." said musa but Riven did nothing "And why should I?" that made Musa runs past him, upset. just then Ash appeared in full speed "Screech!" Ash releases a high-pitched screech and releases a beam of invisible shockwaves that distort the air.

"Our ears!" said the witches as Ash grabbed Musa's hand "Come on Musa let's move!" Ash shouted as Musa was amazed that Ash came for her and started to blushed as they run

(Red Fountain Ship)

The ship is flying over Magix City. Brandon finds Ash, Bloom and Musa on the monitor.

"There they are. The students of cloud tower are aftering them and they're stuck in a dead-end." said Brandon as The Winx gasp.

"We're gonna have to move quickly." he said

(Magix City)

"Oh no!" Musa replied as her and Ash runs into a dead-end. "Okay Ash, now what do we do? we're trapped." Musa wish they can run out again but they're is trapped by the witches. Stormy and Icy arrive.

"Looks like you've reached the end of the line, fairy and the prince it's our lucky day." said Icy as Ash keep musa behind him "Knew you take the bait" Ash smirked as The wall behind him and Musa is blasted apart.

"What in the world..." said Stormy as Bloom appears "Bloom!" said Musa as Bloom joins the fight in her winx form "I came in time Ash!" Bloom asked as Ash nodded then The Red Fountain ship arrives.

"Not only that Bloom the cavery has arrived." Ash replied

"Guys!" Musa runs over to her friends. "Musa!" said the girls "Ketchum!" Riven makes his way to the front of the group of witches.

"Move! Now, let's see if you're gonna be tough with me too." Riven gets out his phantoblade. "I accept a challenge i want to rip that ego of yours" as Ash has his blade out and start fighting

"Oh this is Interesting." Darcy was watching the show but Ash's fighting style was improved of his swordsmanship then he use his Leaf blade move made Riven lost his feet

"Finish me!" Riven shouted but Ash lower his blade "You call this your honor all i see in you was dishonor." Ash was turning away but Riven has his phantoblade "Coward!!!!" he shouted as Brandon saved Ash

"You wanna play rough, huh?" Brandon gets out his phantoblade. "Well if that's what you want." said Riven as Brandon runs at Riven. Brandon and Riven start to sword fight.

"Come on girls!" The witches run at the Winx. Icy and Stormy don't move. A green barrier formed by Sky's phantoblade stops them. Sky laughs. The alley starts to freeze.

"Oh, my! What's going on?" said the witch as Icy and Stormy call their magic to their palms. Icy forms energy balls. Stormy shoots lightning and forms a cloud above them.

"Ready to fight Bloom!" Ash asked as she nodded "Let's do it!" as they charge to battle

"Oh, this looks bad! Let's transform." said Stella as The Winx Club transform into their fairy forms. Stormy shoots a lightning bolt at Tecna, who falls to the ground unconscious. Timmy runs to check on her.

"Tecna! Tecna, are you okay?" said Timmy then Icy sends ice shards at Stella. Stella flies behind a car to avoid them. The car catches fire.

"Stella!" Sky shouted as Musa flies towards Stella but is blocked by Darcy. Darcy attacks with her magic. Darcy disappears and reappears beside Musa. Darcy attacks and Musa falls out of the air, landing on the ground. 8 Darcy's surround her and prepare to attack. Sky throws a phanto-boomerang, disintegrating the fake Darcy's and sending the real Darcy to the ground. Sky is surrounded by witches. The witches attack Sky, sending him flying towards Musa.

"Thanks, Prince Sky." said Musa

"Don't mention it." said Sky

Stormy, Ash, Bloom and Flora battle. "Dodge this highness!" as Stormy fires a lightning bolt at Ash and Bloom, who dodges it. Flora is hit by the lightning bolt instead. Flora lands unconscious on the ground

"Flora!" they shouted as Bloom fires a fire ball at Stormy but misses then Ash was behind her.

"Rasangan!" as Ash hits Stormy and she crashed to the wall "You two are history!" Stormy fires a lightning bolt at Ash and Bloom but misses.

"Don't you ever hurt my boyfriend!" Bloom hits Stormy with a fireball.

"Oh...Love...disgusting!" Stormy gets mad and conjures a storm. Tecna is still unconscious with Timmy checking on her.

"Tecna!" Timmy said as Icy arrives and starts to freeze them. Musa help Stella out from behind the car. Stella flies off. Musa tries to fly after her but is blocked by Darcy.

"Eugh!" said Musa as Darcy uses her magic to animate nearby cars and they rise in the air, surrounding Musa.

"Uh, oh." The cars spin around Musa and Darcy

"Evil witch!" Musa tries to fly out of the circle but hits a car. Musa tries to fly out of the circle again but hits another car, and falls to the ground unconscious. Darcy laughs.

"Hang in there, Tecna." said Timmy

"How cute, frozen lovebirds." Icy shoots ice at them.

"No!" he screamed Stella flies between them and uses her magic to make a shield.

"Pathetic!" said Icy then Darcy draws the cars into a group above Musa. "I'll squish you like a cockroach!" The cars start to lower. Ash and Bloom notices.

"Musa!" Ash and Bloom tries to fly over to help Musa but Stormy blocks her path. "Woah, where do you think you're going?" as Bloom tries to fly around Stormy but can't.

"Step aside!" said Bloom

"Or..." Stormy used her magic at Bloom but Ash saved her took the hit "Ash...You will pay!!!!!" Bloom's hands ball into fists, fire surrounds her and she starts to glow. Icy notices Bloom's power.

"Who is this? Could she be?" Icy summons the vacuum which flashes. "Oh, it's her!" she said as Ash see Bloom's power glowing "Can it be...she had the power of the Dragon flame." Ash replied as Bloom unleashes her power and the light overwhelms everyone in the alley. The Trix scream.

"What's that?!" said brandon as The Trix are thrown to the ground. "Darcy! Darcy, come on." Riven runs to Darcy and helps her up. The witches run away. Riven supports Darcy.

"Run, quick!" said the witches "Let's get outta here now." The Trix leave.

"Brandon, do you understand any of what is happening?" said Sky

"I haven't a clue, Sky." said Brandon as Bloom emerges from the light, back in her civilian clothes and collapses to her knees. she see Ash unconscious and she runs to his side.

"Ash say something?" she said then Musa runs to him "Ash!" she said as Ash was up "That didn't hurt at all." Ash replied but it's true he never felt pain that be the mystery for the other time

"Ash...i thought I lost you." Bloom said as him and musa hugged him "I'm still alive." he said

(Red Fountain Ship)

The ship flies back to Alfea. Timmy offers Tecna a drink which she takes and drinks. "How are you feeling?" said Timmy

"Much better, thanks." said Tecna

"Oh, well, with such love and care how could you not?" said Stella back to her attitude "Oh please, Stella." said Flora

"And how about Musa?" said Sky as Flora spoke more "She's okay now Sky, she's with Ash and Bloom going to spend thier alone time in Magix." said Flora

"We're approaching Alfea now, Brandon." said Timmy as the ship left Ash, Bloom and Musa are enjoying thier moment

"Are you sure you can walk back, Bloom? I mean, you still look weak to me." Ash said as Bloom punch his shoulder

"Yes, yes, it's better if no one sees us coming you guys." Bloom laughed

"If you say so...nah I'm kidding but I'm still surprised how you managed to single-handedly beat three witches." said Ash

"Why thanks Ash." Bloom replied blushing "Well, if nothing else I have learned something important today." Musa replied as the two look at her

"Like what?" they asked

"No, never stick around where witches like to hang out." said Musa as Ash agreed "You got that right Musa, but you said Darcy possessed Riven got to admit, I was right about Riven." said Ash

"Even so, I saw you in action today and I think you were amazing and bit of charm you ever possessed." Musa admired him that made Ash impressed as he had s idea "Bloom, Musa i had a idea for our alone time." as the three walk over the bridge as Bloom and Musa saw the building they remembered was black Lagoon since Stella was tricked by the Trix but was something different

"Ash the Lagoon it's..." Bloom was lost of words as the Oak tree was healthy and alive and green grass over "I never know my powers are special when i fix the place up." Ash replied

"It's beautiful." Musa said as they went inside the Lagoon it was different "I made it look like summer home to relax." Ash replied as they see his bedroom was made

"Ash you're right about that you're special and you plan this for us." Bloom asked as Ash nodded

"Yes thought i make you two better since Stella has a attitude problem." Ash replied as Bloom and Musa blushes as they're remembering last night of thier moment

"Ash if Bloom won't mind if i go first and have our second romantic moment." Musa gives him a confident squeeze back and even more so she reaches with her foot and rubs Ash's thigh.

Ash feels a little turned on "Of course Musa and Ash mind i go to the other room i have a surprise for you." said Bloom as Ash didn't mind

"I won't mind." as Bloom left Ash and Musa start kissing and making out Ash starts stripping Musa completely naked as he has a look at Musa's inner beauty once more "Musa i want to say you are so beautiful." Musa was in tears of Joy because Ash does care and kiss him

"Ash those are the most wonderful words you ever said to me." Musa replied as Ash held her waist "I just getting started." Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Ohhhhh Ash you handsome prince." Musa moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more

"Mmmmmmm Ash you're so good" Musa moaned as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast Musa starts stroking his hair then Ash starts fingering her womanhood. Musa loved it as she let him continue as he was done Musa feels her limit

"Ashy!!!!!" as she releases the floods she breathe heavily "You enjoyed it." Ash said then Musa stripped Ash completely naked and lower down

"Ash you see me in action." Musa grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth and starts bopping "Ohhhh Musa..." Ash moaned as Musa is going faster Ash starts stroking her luscious beautiful hair and squeeze her butt made her go more faster as Ash feels his limit

"Musa I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Musa swallows and licks her breasts then Ash lowers her to the bed and was on top of her

"Musa you ready." as Musa kiss him "Yes my handsome prince and you are the only person that's always there for me." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting made Musa moaned

"Oh Oh Oh Ash Yes keep going Yes!!!!" Musa moaned as Ash is going faster "You are so beautiful Musa and i never ignore you." Ash said as Musa wrapped her arms and legs around him and has his face on her breasts made him go more faster as they feel thier limit

"Musa i love you so much I'm gonna..." Ash said as he fires his seed in her the two were exhausted "Ash this is way better than the last one." Musa replied resting on his chest "You are amazing Musa." as she blushed by his words she kissed him and fell asleep Ash got on his boxers and go see Bloom just then she shows up

"Hi Ash" as Ash see Bloom in her new blue and pink bikini turn Ash on "Wow Bloom you're more beautiful." Ash said to her as Bloom walks to him and wrapped her arms around him

"Ash when we first met you are like my guardian angel that protect me and i love you more than ever" as Ash kissed her "Bloom i was thinking the same snd you will make a perfect beautiful wife to me." said Ash that made Bloom happy as the two decided to sleep Musa sleeps with Ash on the left Bloom is in the right then Ash was happy to be with them

(Cloud Tower)

"Ouch! I think I broke a nail." said Stormy

"Why did we have to leave so fast? I barely had time to say goodbye to Riven." said Darcy

"We need to hold a special meeting. Now." said Icy

"Why?" Stormy asked her "I think I just figured something out." Icy exclaimed to them "Something about what?" Stormy said

"Bloom. Up until now I didn't think it could be true." she said

(Faragonda's Office)

Someone knocks on the door to Faragonda's office. "Come in." said Faragonda

"Excuse me, I just wanted you to know that I finished reorganizing the library." Barbatea said to her "Very well." said Faragonda

"If there's nothing else, may I-" as Barbatea hadn't finished

"Actually there is one more thing: should Ash and Bloom ever try to find out about Daphne the Nymph, we must deny thier access to any information. Is that clear?" she said

 **thats it of CH** **9** **of flaming aura and magic hope you enjoy it as Ash was in the yacht then three mysterious figures attack him then was send to gardina and met Bloom and Stella then had a mayhem happen but what is this new power Ash learn will he found out and who are those mysterious figures try to capture him will he find out and if you had ideas for AshXBloom and a AshXWinx club romance harem story send over pm or review so enjoy and ch 10 and** **i bet you like Musa and Flora confess thier love to Ash if you want more let me know**


End file.
